I'm Yours
by lenik
Summary: 7 years after high school, Brooke Davis is now a successful young designer and Nathan Scott has finally fulfilled his dream of being in the NBA. After not seeing each other for so long, what will happen when their paths cross once again and sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

"Brooke, I'm so proud for you! I wish I could be there to celebrate with you!" Peyton Sawyer, soon to be Jagielski, gushed into the phone. She was unable to make the trip to L.A. with her best friend to launch her new collection for Clothes Over Bros. Instead, Peyton was in the middle of working on Mia's new album and attempting her finish up last minute details of her wedding to Jake.

"Thanks, P. Sawyer! You've been to every other launch party so I think you're off the hook for missing this one! Besides, if you've been to one launch you've been to them all! Give Jenny a hug for me! I'll call you when I land!" replied Brooke from the back of her limo.

"Say hi for us whore!" piped Rachel from across the limo. Millicent nodded in agreement beside her. The two girls were putting the finishing touches to their appearance and straightening out their outfits from Brooke's latest collection.

"Millie and Rach say hi! Love ya P. Sawyer!" smiled Brooke before she hung up.

The limo came to a full stop and Brooke took a deep breath in anticipation of the cameras that would soon be flashing as she and her friends walked down the red carpet and into the club where her after party was taking place. The driver opened the door of the limo and Brooke carefully stepped out of her making sure not to expose herself to the cameras. Rachel and Millicent followed her down the carpet as photographers screamed Brookes name and interviewers asked her questions. The girls stopped briefly as Brooke gave a dazzling dimpled smile and charmed the interviewers.

Once inside, the girls were greeted with glasses of champagne and appetizers. The room was lightly dimmed and had a white theme throughout that Brooke hated. It was Victoria's idea. Though she did have to admit, it looked pretty nice. The white walls were accented with hanging lights and featured purple and yellow flowers which Brooke had insisted on. The club was full of industry elite, models and close friends of course. Soon Brooke lost Rachel to Julian and Millie to Mouth whom she had managed to find in the crowd of hundreds. She was in mid conversation with a wannabe movie star when a voice came from behind her.

"Davis!" the man said loudly.

Brooke turned around and a wide smiled formed on her face and her eyes glimmered as she made contact with a pair of dark blue eyes.

"Oh my God! Nathan!?!" enthused Brooke. She quickly ran up to hug him.

"Whoa, you're gonna take a guy out!" laughed Nathan as he engulfed her in an embrace.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Brooke as she stepped back to look at him. It has been 7 years since high school and 7 years since she has last seen her old friend. After school ended, Brooke, Peyton and Rachel took off to L.A. in search of their dreams. Brooke to turn Clothes Over Bros into a major label, Peyton to make herself a name in the music industry and Rachel to solidify her hold as one of the most sought after models in the game. After the Brucas and Leyton fallouts, Brooke and Peyton moved forward, putting Lucas behind them and cutting him off completely, which had meant that they inadvertently cut out Naley. Oops…

"Well I had a game here tonight and I got my agent to con someone into letting in." explained Nathan smiling down at Brooke. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was now shorter, just above her shoulders with curls. Her porcelain skin still smooth, and her eyes…why had he never noticed her eyes before. They were a beautiful hazel green that sprung to life whenever she smiled her perfect dimpled smile. She wore a silky charcoal strapless dress that was fitted in the midsection with the skirt ending just above her knee. The dress complemented her tiny waist and made her body look like an hour glass. Time had definitely been good to Brooke. This was no doubt her own creation thought Nathan as he pried his eyes from Brooke to look at the surroundings. She fit here, he decided, among the rest of the moguls.

"Nathan! You don't have to con your way in, don't be ridiculous!" laughed Brooke, brushing her hand against his shoulder gently. "Congratulations on making it to the NBA by the way! I always knew you'd make it Hot Shot!"

It didn't go unnoticed by Brooke how incredibly handsome Nathan had become. Or how well he filled his dark grey suit either. Armani, she noted to herself, and the mans got good taste. He still had those dreamy dark blue eyes and rocked that same cocky smirk but time had transformed Nathan Scott into the man. His jaw was more defined now and his skin more tanned. His muscular physique was obvious even under his suit. Then she noticed he wasn't wearing his wedding ring.

"Wow, I haven't been Hot Shot in a really long time!" laughed Nathan at his old nickname. As a waitress walked by Nathan grabbed two glasses of champagne from her, handing one to Brooke while he led them over to a less crowded area of the room so they could continue their conversation.

"Congrats on your fashion empire Davis! You've got some amazing stuff out there! I always hear the cheerleaders and the players wives talking about it." Nathan said with a smile. "So how have you been? Besides this incredible company you've built!"

"Thanks Nate! Well at least one good thing came from the dreaded triangle!" joked Brooke as she filled him in on her life since high school. She remembered the exact moment Lucas Scott was no longer her priority and began her to focus on her designs. She had started out designing clothes as a hobby but at the height of the Brooke-Lucas-Peyton drama she finally detached herself from the destructive cycle and with the help of Rachel and started taking her hobby seriously. They started out selling items from the internet, making them as they were ordered. Soon she had a complete line finished and with some scheming and conniving, she and Rachel were able to get some exposure from a movie producer in L.A. (who is now one of her best friends and Rachel's boyfriend) let her do the wardrobe for a movie of his. From there it was all history. She purposefully chose to omit any details of her love life, or lack there of…

She went on to fill him in about Rachel and Julian, how Peyton is now engaged to Jake and living in Tree Hill and of course her new fave couple Mouth and Millicent.

Nathan rolled his eyes and laughed. He mentally noted that she didn't mention any boyfriends or husband. "Don't remind me of the dreaded triangle! I'm glad you and Peyton were able to salvage your friendship. What was it that you guys were always saying? Hoes before bros?"

"Oh yeah we still say that! Poor Jake, even though they're about to be married, he still has to worry about Peyton ditching him for me or Rachel! Now that we're all caught up about me, Rachel and Peyton, what bout you?" inquired Brooke as she sipped her champagne and tried not to stare at his ringless finger.

"Well, after high school I went to Duke on a basketball scholarship, finished my degree and got drafted. I play for the Charlotte Bobcats now, so I'm still living in Tree Hill for the most part. That's pretty much it for me, pretty boring compared to what you're doing out here." replied Nathan.

"But what about you and Haley? I noticed you aren't wearing your ring!" blurted Brooke before blushing slightly. "Sorry, too forward?"

Nathan laughed. "It's ok Brooke, I figured you'd notice sooner or later. Haley and I got divorced our second year of college. She stayed in Tree Hill and went to school there. Everything was going well for a while. Eventually we just grew up and grew apart. We realized we were to young to have gotten married and we wanted different things from life. We were fighting about everything and finally we just came to that decision. But now five years later, we're still good friends. She's a teacher now and she's great at it!" explained Nathan.

"I had no idea Nathan! But I'm glad you guys are still friends. I should give her a call next time I'm in town. Any chance of a reconciliation?" asked Brooke. She didn't know why she was so interested, she just was.

"With Haley? No, no. We are two completely different people now and it just would never work anymore." said Nathan. He paused for a moment, debating whether or not he should inquire about her love life.

"What bout you? Seeing anyone?" Nathan tried to ask lightly. He was curious the moment he saw her but now after talking to her, he was dying to know. She was not only beautiful but funny, witty and intelligent. Why am I nervous, he thought to himself, it's not like this is his first time talking to a woman, hell it's not like this is the first time talking to Brooke. But here he was, Nathan Scott, hot NBA bachelor, nervous talking to a girl.

"Oh, I bet you'd really like to know the answer wouldn't you Boy Toy?" replied Brooke, catching on to his nerves, and giving him a flirty smile. She knew he was into her. She always knew when a guy was interested, from the way they looked at her, from the way they spoke to her and Nathan was no different. He is just as curious of her as she is in him. With that, she grabbed his hand and led them to the dance floor as Mia came out to perform songs from her new album. Peyton and Brooke decided this would be a great opportunity for her to get exposure for her new album.

"Dance with me and if you're good, maybe I'll tell you the answer." Brooke said in a low raspy voice and gave him a dimpled smile.

"Maybe huh? We'll see about that. You won't be able to resist me for long Davis, I am Nathan Scott after all." smirked Nathan confidently. He gently but assertively pulled her flush to his hard body and placed one hand on her lower back while engulfing her small hand with his other.

"Still cocky I see, you seem to forget Nathan, I'm not just any woman, I'm Brooke Davis. I don't play by your rules." replied Brooke as she wrapped her arm around his back. She moved even closer to him, brushing her breasts against him, causing shivers to run up his spine and the hair on the back of his neck to raise.

The music had started and Mia's voice filled the air. They started dancing to the music, each battling to take lead. Finally Brooke relented and allowed Nathan to lead the dance, rolling her eyes at him but with a smile on her face.

"Just try not step on my toes with your size 10's!" teased Brooke as she relaxed into Nathan.

"Actually they're size 13's, thank you." replied Nathan suggestively as he dipped her. He stared intently into her eyes which were sparkling with amusement. He brought her back to him staring into her eyes the entire time. Though she didn't say a word, her eyes and her face spoke volumes to him, the smile on her face told him she was enjoying herself, but her eyes, the sparkle in them told him she wanted him. Along with the goose bumps that had invaded her perfect skin, he knew she felt the electricity between them as well. He was entranced with her, he couldn't take his eyes off her if he tried. Whatever it was she was doing to him, he didn't want it to end. She was right, he thought to himself, she definitely didn't play by his rules.

Brooke arched an eyebrow at him, smiling seductively. She quickly became comfortable in Nathan's arms, which surprised her. She chalked it up to him being an old friend, though she doubted that was the real reason. Brooke lay her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. He smelled amazing, like of aftershave and cologne, but also just Nathan. It was intoxicating. She looked up at him and saw him starting back down at her with desire in his eyes. She felt her heart flutter momentarily and tingles throughout her whole body. Maybe it was the champagne, maybe it was his scent, maybe it was because he was familiar, whatever the reason, Brooke was becoming more and more intrigued by the feelings Nathan was stirring within her and she decided that she was into him too.

Everyone in the room had stopped to take notice of the couple on the dance floor who were so obviously enamored with each other. Soon they were the only ones left dancing as the crowd took them in. They looked beautiful together, they never took their eyes off each other, not even when Nathan twirled or dipped Brooke. They looked every bit the Prom King and Queen, well actually they were way back when…but they also looked like a couple in love, from the tell tale sparkle in her eyes and the way he looked at her, like there was no other. Nathan whispered something to Brooke that made her throw her head back and laugh. The chemistry between them was obvious to everyone in the room. She looked at him and gave him a sexy smile. Soon after the song finished, Nathan took her hand and led them off the dance floor, not once noticing the people around them staring. They just walked off side by side, staring and smiling at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"Marvin, look! Brooke's dancing with someone!" exclaimed Millicent as she tugged on Mouth's sleeve. He looked over to where Millicent was pointing and widened his eyes.

"Nathan Scott?! Where's Rachel, wait till she sees this! We went to high school with Nate, actually he's Lucas' brother." said Mouth as they started to look for the redhead. They soon spotted her on one of the couches talking to one of the other models.

"That Lucas!?" Millicent gasped as her eyes widened as tried to look back to get a better look at Nathan.

"Rachel, check out Brooke and her dance partner!" said Mouth.

Rachel excitedly got up from her spot and scanned the room for Brooke. Her eyes landed on the couple who was making their way off the dance floor hand in hand.

"Is that Nathan Scott?" asked Rachel, slightly shocked. She hadn't heard anything of him since high school. "What is he doing here? And why is all over her like that? Isn't he married? Those Scott men, they've sure got balls!"

Rachel was about to make her way over to interrupt the couple before Mouth grabbed her hand.

"Actually, Nate and Haley got divorced 5 years ago. He's single now." Mouth quickly said. He had heard the news through the sports grapevine. He was now sports broadcaster for ESPN.

"I see, I always knew younger Scott wanted her ass!" smirked Rachel as she observed the couple from across the room. "And from the looks of it so does she."

"Who wants who's ass?" asked Julian smiling as he came up behind Rachel and gave her a kiss. He followed Rachel's line of vision and his eyes narrowed. He recognized Nathan Scott, the point guard of the Charlotte Bobcats, who was known to be as good of a player outside of the basketball court as he was on the inside and he also knew that he was related to the Lucas Scott, a thorn in his close friends side. This could only lead to trouble, Julian hypothesized. He watched sceptically as Nathan brushed the hair out of Brooke's face and the way he leaned into her, whispering in her ear.

"I don't trust him." concluded Julian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who knew you could move so well Scott!" smiled Brooke as she took a seat back at the table.

"When you have a gorgeous dance partner a man's gotta step up his game!" replied Nathan with a sexy smile as he stared into her eyes.

"True enough!" laughed Brooke. Then her expression softened as she gave him a sincere smile. "I'm really glad you came tonight Nathan. It's wonderful seeing you again!"

"I'm happy to be here. It's been great catching up with you. I'm proud of you Davis, you did good." said Nathan honestly. He didn't know exactly how Brooke would feel about him showing up tonight since he hadn't seen her since high school ended. He was, however, extremely glad he decided to come anyway. He was having a great time with Brooke.

"Since I've proven myself on the dance floor, are you going to answer my question from earlier?" asked Nathan smoothly.

"What was the question again?" teased Brooke, smiling while she pretended to rack her brain.

"Come on, what do you say Davis? Have dinner with me?" asked Nathan, brushing her hair out of her face. He nervously anticipated her answer, but displayed an outward calm.

"I'd love to have dinner with you Nathan." answered Brooke with a dimpled smile. "How long are you in town for?"

"Technically, I'm supposed be gone by now because we have practice this week. So I'd love to take you out tomorrow." said Nathan, "If it works with you of course."

He hoped it would. It's been a long time since Nathan had felt this kind of excitement from a woman and he wanted to see what else she was capable of doing to him.

"Sure! Tomorrow's great. I'm leaving on Sunday too actually, I'm moving back to Tree Hill." said Brooke. She had made her official decision about a month ago. She loved L.A. but the drama that came with being in the public eye was becoming more than exhausting. She didn't want to be surrounded by the fame seekers that latched on to her and pretended to be her friends, or the tabloids and their constant speculation into her personal life, which will now be even more intense since she agreed to this date with Nathan. But mostly though she missed her friends. They were her family, her everything. Peyton lived there with Jake and Jenny. Even Rachel still had a place there, though she only came home once a month. Millicent had recently moved there to be closer to Mouth, transferring to the Tree Hill store.

"Why don't I help you pack the rest of your things tomorrow? Then I'll take you out for dinner." offered Nathan. He felt his heart flutter momentarily when Brooke said she was moving back to Tree Hill. He liked that it meant there would be more opportunities to see her.

"Really? Thanks Nathan! Me and Rachel were going to attempt to finish it but it'd be great to have an extra hand." Brooke admitted. "I really appreciate it Nate."

"No problem, I'm all yours for tomorrow." smiled Nathan, glad that he was able to spend more time with her.

"Speaking of Rachel, we should go find the others! I've been hogging you this whole time and I'm sure everyone would love to see you!" said Brooke, standing up.

"Hey whore! Still trying to keep all the basketball players to yourself I see." teased Rachel coming up from behind them. "Get over here Scott!"

Nathan smiled and got up to hug the red head. "How are you Rachel? You look stunning."

"Thanks Nate! I'm great! I told ya I'd be a famous model one day!" winked Rachel.

"Nathan Scott! I can't believe you're here, I didn't know you were coming. Great game tonight." Mouth said as he too gave Nathan a hug. He had been following Nathan's career since he got drafted and in return, Nathan gave Mouth all the exclusive interviews.

"Great to see you man! I wasn't sure if I was going to make it. It was looking sketchy at one point but my agent got me in." grinned Nathan. It felt great to see their familiar faces. He didn't realized how much he had missed his old friends.

"You must be Millie, I'm Nathan. I've heard great things from Mouth." Nathan said turning to Millicent. Then he turned his attention to Julian and stuck out his hand.

"And Julian, right? Rachel's boyfriend? Brooke told me about you. I'm Nathan." chuckled Nathan.

"Julian Baker. I know who you are." replied Julian shortly, giving Nathan a sharp, strong handshake while eyeing him up.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." said Nathan unsure of the vibe he was getting from Julian when he let go of his hand. Man, talk about death grip, Nathan thought to himself, what's his problem.

Brooke noticed immediately that Julian was not impressed by Nathan. Brooke also noticed that Julian knew he was before the introductions, which meant he knew that Nathan related to Lucas. Time to diffuse the situation, thought Brooke, walking up to Julian.

"Julian, can I talk to you over there for a minute?" asked Brooke pointing to the corner of the room.

"Sure Brooke." answered Julian, not taking his eyes off Nathan as he followed Brooke to the other side of the room.

"Julian, what are you doing?" asked Brooke with a tiny smile. She truly appreciated his concern and was grateful to have someone care so much about her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." smiled Julian innocently, though he knew Brooke was on to him. From the very beginning of their friendship he was never able to hide anything from the petite brunette, whether it was his feelings for Rachel, his thoughts about her line, or his distaste for Lucas.

"Oh, so you weren't just giving Nathan the death stare?" questioned Brooke arching an eyebrow at him.

"Come on, Brooke. Really? Nathan Scott? The guy's gotta be the biggest man whore in the NBA!" Julian said shaking his head. He really just didn't want to see his friend get hurt, especially by another Scott. When he first met Brooke and Peyton they were both heart broken by Lucas. Luckily for Peyton, she found Jake again shortly after and cut Lucas out of her life. Brooke however, had a harder time doing so. Lucas had constantly called her, begging her to return to his side and at times she wavered and went back, but the end result would always be the same. Lucas Scott was the most indecisive, self centered person Julian had ever met. Finally after breaking it off again for what seemed like the hundredth time, she was done. Now seeing the other Scott lurking in, Julian felt justified with his concerns.

"Hey, Nathan's a really nice guy and we've known each other pretty much our whole lives. And he was always a man whore! That's ok, so was I! Besides it's not like I'm marrying the guy, it's just a date." laughed Brooke.

"You've already agreed to a date with this guy!" said a shocked Julian.

"Look," started Brooke as she gently placed her hand on Julian's arm. "I love you for caring about me and looking out for me. You're one of my best friends, right up there with Peyton and Rachel. And I totally respect your opinion but you've gotta respect mine too. I had a lot of fun with Nate tonight, and he's making me feel all giddy inside! Do you know how long it has been since anyone made me feel like that?! You don't have to love him but just give him a chance."

Julian sighed and glanced over at Nathan. He wanted her to be happy but he was still weary of Nathan. "Ok, fine."

"Great! Thanks Julian!" squealed Brooke as she gave him a big hug. "Let's get back! And be nice to Nathan!"

Julian rolled his eyes and smiled as started leading them back. "Fine, whatever."

"Julian doesn't like you." Rachel said bluntly to Nathan after Brooke and Julian left the group.

"Gee, thanks for letting me know, I didn't realize." deadpanned Nathan. He was kinda confused as to why Julian didn't like him.

"Don't feel bad about it, he's sceptical of every man that shows interest in Brooke." said Rachel nonchalantly. To outsiders, Julian may have seemed jealous. But in reality, he loved her like a brother would. They're best friends, they banter and argued but they're always there for one another. And Rachel wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yeah, he kinda takes the overprotective brother approach to things!" added Millicent.

"That's ok." laughed Nathan, "I'm glad she has someone looking out for her. Brooke's an amazing woman."

"Ohhh, does someone have a crush?" asked Rachel teasingly. "Come on Boy Toy, I saw you guys on the dance floor. I'll admit it was kinda hot!"

Nathan laughed, "Yeah it was, wasn't it? And since you'll find out tomorrow anyway, I'm going to come help you and Brooke pack up the last of her things and then I was going to take her to dinner."

"Wow Scott, you work fast." Rachel said raising her eyebrow. "Well, I guess since you're coming by to help her pack, I don't have to! Besides I'm sure you'd love to have her all to yourself."

"I wouldn't mind." smiled Nathan. He looked over at Brooke and Julian, they were talking intently. Julian looked over at him wearily and sighed. He watched as Brooke squealed in delight and hug him. Eventually Julian hugged her back and a genuine smile broke across his face. Brooke Davis, Nathan smirked to himself, can still make any man do whatever she wanted. He knew things would only get interesting from here on out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone! I have been having so many issues uploading my next chapters but they are finally here!! Thank you to everyone for reading and commenting this story! Hope you like this chapter!!_

_mileycyrus13- thank you for reviewing this story! I love the Rachel/Brooke dynamic too! _

_ilovesarahsophia- there will be more brathan goodness coming soon!! thanks for reading!_

_bdavisrulz- i'm glad you're enjoying this story!! please let me know what you think of the next chapter!  
_

Chapter 3:

"So what s up with you and Scott?" inquired Rachel as she folded a shirt. She was over at Brookes packing/helping her pick out an outfit for her date with Nathan later.

"Don t know yet, he s a lot of fun and he got really sexy!" smiled Brooke looking through her closet.

"He was always sexy! You were just too busy in the triangle from hell to take notice!" smirked Rachel.

"That may be but that's definitely over now. God is this weird that I m going on a date with my ex boyfriends brother?" worried Brooke. She really didn't want to make things uncomfortable with Nathan.

"Please, he cheated on you with your best friend and then went on to ping pong between the two of you for years! If anyone is gonna be uncomfortable about anything it should be Lucas, that ridiculous asshole!" snorted Rachel bitterly. She still to this day hated Lucas. She lost complete and utter respect for him years ago and she sure as hell was going to make sure that Lucas no longer factored in any decisions pertaining to Brooke's love life.

"I know, we didn t even talk about him once! He told me about his divorce from Haley, and how she was doing but he didn't mention him and I wasn't about to either." informed Brooke. "Strange, huh?"

"Not really, I mean why would he? He knows you guys probably aren't on the best terms and he wants to take you out, I don't think bringing up your ex would've been the way to approach things!" reasoned Rachel, closing the last box.

"True." laughed Brooke. She let out a sigh as her thoughts drifted back to the night before. She didn't expect to see him there, let alone have such a great time with him. It had been a while since Brooke had felt such chemistry with a man. It completely caught her off guard, never would she have thought Nathan Scott would be giving her butterflies in her stomach.

"I can't believe I m going on a date with Nathan Scott! Who would've ever thought that would happen?" smiled Brooke as she started moving the boxes towards the door.

"Uh, just about everyone!" snorted Rachel. Brooke gave her a confused look.

"Oh please! Don't play dumb with me bitch! Cheer captain? Captain of the basketball team? It totally should've happened! What was fucked was when you hooked up with Lucas and Nathan with Haley!" stated Rachel seriously. She remembered how bewildered everyone was when Brooke started dating Lucas and Nathan started seeing Haley.

Nathan and Brooke were both notorious players, popular, gorgeous and completely full of themselves. They were literally female and male versions of each other. Prom Queen and King. It had always been assumed they would hook up eventually. Then Brooke shocked everyone when she started dating Lucas and Nathan with Haley.

Brooke gave her a bewildered look. The thought of her and Nathan in high school was something that had never crossed her mind well maybe it did a little, during the beginning of high school, before she met Lucas, but still it seemed ridiculous, or was it really...

"Don't look at me like I m crazy, slut! I remember you fawning over Nathan when we were freshman!" grinned Rachel.

"Whatever, that doesn't matter anymore, what matters is that he'll be here soon and I'm not showered yet!" said Brooke, staring at the time. It was almost 2 pm and she asked Nathan to come for 4, but she asked Rachel to come at 10 to do most of the packing so that she would have time to shower and put some makeup on. There was no way Brooke was going to let Nathan see her such a sweaty, disgusting state, especially when it was their first date.

"Be useful and help me pick something to wear!" teased Brooke as she walked into the bathroom.

Rachel rolled her eyes but quickly made her way to the walk in closet. They had strategically left the closet untouched as this was where Nathan would come to help pack. It was filled with Clothes over Bros originals as well as a couple pairs of skimpy panties and lingerie that were embedded in the folded clothes. She just smirked as she tucked one of the lace panties back into its hiding spot. Rachel quickly skimmed past the jeans and went straight for the skirts. She had one particular in mind. It was a high waisted short black skirt that landed a third of the way down her thigh. She then went on search for a silky royal blue top. It had a deep v-neck that accentuated her breasts. Finally she pulled out the gladiator stilettos and a belt. Rachel knew that Nathan didn't stand a chance if Brooke had this outfit on.

Rachel heard Brooke coming out of the shower and put the outfit on the bed.

"How's this outfit?" asked Rachel.

Brooke looked the outfit over hesitantly.

"I don't know Rach, a little overdressed? I mean I don't even know where we're going!" said Brooke as she ran her hand over the silky top. Although she did love this outfit. It was on of her favourites.

"I think it s the perfect Brooke Davis outfit. Its sexy and fresh. It s so you Davis! You love this outfit!" grinned Rachel.

"You re right, Rach! He won t know what hit him!" smiled Brooke. The old Brooke Davis was back. Confident, sexy, knows what she wants and how to get it. She was starting to get excited about Nathan s arrival. She quickly put on a pair of cargo shorts with a tank top and cardigan. She tousled her hair a bit and finished with light makeup. She glanced at the clock, Nathan was going to be here any minute now.

"Ok, whore, I'm getting outta here before Nate gets here. Julian's making dinner." said Rachel as she walked up and gave Brooke a hug. "Call me as soon as you're date is over, I wanna hear all about it! I'm updating Peyton later today."

"I will! Say hi to Julian and Peyton for me. Tell her I'll see her at the airport tomorrow." said Brooke, hugging Rachel back. "See your ass in Tree Hill!"

"I can't believe you're finally coming home after all this time! I'm excited!" grinned Rachel. She knew the scene out here was getting to her friend. After a lot of convincing, Rachel, Peyton and Millicent were able to persuade her to moving back permanently. Honestly the only reason Rachel didn't go home more often was because of Brooke. She wanted to be there for her best friend, Brooke finally got away from Lucas but then there was still Victoria to deal with along with the drama that came with being in the public eye. There was no way she'd ever let Brooke go through it alone. After all she knew Brooke would do the same for her.

"Tree Hill won't be able to handle all of us back! God I'm dying to eat at Karen's diner!" said Brooke, her mouth salivating at the thought. She walked Rachel to the door and gave her another hug. "See you in Tree Hill!"

"Try not to be to slutty tonight!" winked Rachel, hugging Brooke one last time.

Brooke closed the door behind Rachel and headed back to her bedroom to hang her outfit in the closet. She smiled to herself as she started to pack the remains in her closet. She was moving the box to the living room when she heard a knock on the door. Brooke dusted herself off quickly and walked towards the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey Nate!" chirped Brooke, moving aside to let him in.

"Hi!" smiled Nathan walking in and leaning forward to give her a hug. Even dressed casually, she looked beautiful to him.

"How's the packing coming along?" asked Nathan. He saw about 20 boxes in the bare living room. "Wow, never mind, you're almost done."

"I am." laughed Brooke walking up beside him. She didn't realize how much taller he was than her until now since she didn't have her heels on. He had on a pair of dark jeans with a black polo, but still looked pretty hot, noted Brooke. She looked up at Nathan and gave him a dimpled smile. "Can I get you anything to drink? I have beer, water and maybe a juice box."

"I'm ok for now. Thanks Brooke." answered Nathan with a smile of his own. He looked around the room. "So, where do you want me to start?"

"Umm, could you move the boxes into the truck? I'm just about done packing my closet and that's it!" said Brooke.

"Sounds good." said Nathan as he walked towards the boxes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke made her way back to her bedroom to finish packing the rest of her clothes. She went towards a box that Rachel had helped her pack earlier. It was full of pictures and other miscellaneous items. She sat down next to the box and took out one of the albums. She smiled as it was from her runway show for Clothes Over Bros. Her favourite one was a photo of herself, Peyton and Rachel before the show began. Peyton and Rachel stood on either side of Brooke all in black Clothes Over Bros originals. Julian had taken the photo of the three girls toasting with champagne. She remembered how nervous she was about the show and Rachel, Peyton and Julian snuck backstage with a bottle of champagne. Rachel had said it would calm her nerves and make her head bubbly. A big smile crossed her face when she came upon the next picture. The photo was one of Julian and Brooke. They both had grins on their faces and he looked more excited than she did. He looked sharp in his gray suit. He was so proud of her that night. He surprised her with a bouquet of yellow roses to congratulate her. If it hadn't been for Julian, she never would have made it this far. To this day, Julian brought her yellow roses at every show and it became a constant presence as part of the floral arrangements in all her events. And when he was unable to attend, which was rare, he made sure she received them before every show started. Brooke felt thankful to have such wonderful friends in her life.

She sighed and put the album aside and grabbed the next one out of the box. It had been a while since she looked through any of them and now that she started, she didn't want to stop. She opened the album and froze momentarily. It was a photo of her and Lucas from high school. They were sitting on the beach kissing. Brooke was surprised by the way the seeing the photo made her feel, or the lack of feeling that was there. It no longer made her feel like crying or sad. She felt...indifferent, which pleased her immensely. It had taken so long to finally get over the pain that Lucas caused her when he flip flopped between her and Peyton. She flipped the next page and found a picture of her, Peyton, Rachel and Haley in their cheer uniforms. It felt like a hundred years ago, they looked so young and so excited to be there. She remembered the day this picture was taken. It was the first year that Brooke was Captain. It was also the Ravens first home game of the season and their first cheer of the year. She smiled to herself as she remembered how they had carefully painted the 'R' on each others cheek and laughed nervously before debuting their cheer.

Nathan walked into Brooke s bedroom and found her sitting on the ground looking at pictures.

"Hey! How come I have to do all the hard work while you get to sit here and look at pictures?" teased Nathan sitting down next to her.

"Cuz, I'm hotter than you." smiled Brooke. "Are you all done already?"

"Yep! Didn't even break a sweat." laughed Nathan. "So, what are we looking at?"

"Well, I started with an album from my first runway show and now I m on to high school." answered Brooke, moving the album over so it was partially sitting on Nathans lap as well.

"Wow, you guys look so young there!" exclaimed Nathan when he saw the photo of the four cheerleaders.

"I know! I completely forgot about this picture!" agreed Brooke.

They flipped through the album that contained photos of the whole group during basketball games, at parties, the beach and any other social outing. Nathan laughed at how skinny he was back then and how Lucas always looked so serious, to which Brooke corrected, no he was broody.

"When did you take this one?" asked Nathan. It was a picture of him in mid air dunking at basketball practice. The top of his head was a bit cut off and he had such an intense look on his face.

"I believe that was at practice the year you won the championship. It's a great shot of you Nate." replied Brooke, looking down at the picture.

"That's just because you were a great photographer." smiled Nathan as he turned the page. The next series of photos made his breath hitch.

It was from Prom, where he and Brooke won Prom King and Queen. The first one was of Brooke when she was crowned. She looked stunning, her eyes sparkling and a bright dimpled smile dawned her face. She wore a beautiful long green gown that hugged her curves. The next one was of her and Nathan dancing, he held her close to his body with his arms around her while she encircled his neck with her arms. They were looking right into each others gaze and laughing.

"You're a much better dancer now Scott." Brooke said softly smiling down at the picture, remembering the dance.

"Yeah, didn't step on your toes this time." smiled Nathan looking directly at Brooke. "You looked beautiful that night Brooke."

He remembered taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor after they were announced King and Queen.

_He had slowly wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and gently pulled her close. She smiled up at him and put her arms around his neck. The lights were dimmed and the spotlight was on them as the music filled the air. The song that played was actually horrible and cheesy, it was If You re Not The One by Daniel Bedingfield and Brooke laughed as Nathan attempted to sing to her._

_"You're a terrible singer Scott!" laughed Brooke, looking up at him._

_"Jeez, Davis, I thought you'd appreciate the effort a little more." replied Nathan, pretending to be hurt._

_The truth was he was trying to cheer her up. Lucas had just broken up with her again to be with Peyton, thus leaving Brooke dateless at the last minute for Prom. Brooke, never one to be brought down by anything, managed to hitch a ride in the limo with Mouth, Rachel, Skills, Bevin, Fergie and Junk and showed up with a bright smile looking every bit the Queen of Tree Hill. Still, Nathan knew she must was hurting, having lost her best friend and boyfriend at the same time, again. Her eyes said it all, the sparkle that was always there was gone, the dimples in her smile no longer present. He hated that his brother did this to Brooke again, after promising her the world, he failed her again, like Peyton and her parents and everyone else in her life._

_"Sorry buddy, truth hurts sometimes." shrugged Brooke as her face darkened momentarily before she put on a fake smile._

_"Look, I know we haven't been best friends or anything Brooke, but I m sorry for what happened with Lucas, that was an asshole move on his part." said Nathan sincerely, looking her right in the eye._

_"Thanks Nathan, you're right he is an ass. I'll get over it." replied Brooke firmly, her lips pursed into a thin line._

_"It's his loss Brooke, you look absolutely beautiful tonight, he doesn't know what he's missing. And you deserve better than him, you're stunning, smart, funny and the right amount of bitch, remember that. When he realizes, he's going to come running back and then you can tell him to fuck off!" stated Nathan matter of factly._

_"Nice to see where you're so loyal to your family." said Brooke, raising her eyebrow._

_"I've only known him a couple years, but you Davis, we practically grew up together." shrugged Nathan. "Now that we've cleared that up, let's show everyone why we're King and Queen."_

_He pulled her even closer to him and lead them around the gym, stepping on her toes every so often. Once they got used to the way the other danced, they flowed with the music gracefully. She let out her first genuine laugh and squealed as the material of her dress moved with her as Nathan gently twirled her and pulled her back to him. Nathan mentally noted how beautiful she truly was when she was happy._

_"I can't believe we made it." said Brooke thoughtfully. She had dreamed of this day since she was a little girl, being Prom Queen senior year. She had always known that Nathan would be the one standing beside her. The most popular girl and the most popular guy, captain of the cheer squad, captain of the basketball team, they were a walking cliche. She loved it every minute of it. "I knew you'd be the one standing next to me as King."_

_"Barely, I had to marry my tutor to graduate!" joked Nathan._

_Brooke let out another laugh. She was grateful that Nathan made such an effort to comfort her and she wasn't going to let anything ruin her night. She was the fucking Prom Queen for crying out loud._

_"Thank you so much Nathan for cheering me up. This night started off so shitty and you've been so great, even though I know I'm not the best company right now." said Brooke looking right into his eyes._

_"Hey, I meant every word Brooke, let's just enjoy this moment, forget everything else, that'll still be there tomorrow, but tonight we're King and Queen." Nathan smiled warmly at Brooke as she nodded, placing a reassuring hand on her cheek._

_They stared into each others eyes and held the gaze. Though they had never been close, at that moment they developed a new understanding between them. They both stepped closer to each other never once breaking eye contact and both started singing the ridiculous song at the same time with the same exaggeration. They broke into laughter at how incredibly bad and off key they were by themselves, but combined, it was a new kind of terrible, but never did they lose eye contact. They were laughing so hard, they were both tearing up. Brooke smiled brightly up at Nathan, and much to his delight, both her dimples sunk into her cheeks for the first time all night, causing him to smile as well. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw the photographer snap a photo of them, capturing the moment. It was a moment of understanding, friendship and genuine joy._

"Thank you Nathan." smiled Brooke. She let her hand brush against him. Her soft skin against his sent tingling sensations throughout his body. He looked over at her and smiled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Remember how bad we sounded singing that song?" asked Nathan with a glint in his eye.

"Oh my God, can you believe that was the song they chose for the Prom King and Queen?! Awful!" laughed Brooke, reminiscing about that night.

"I know, that guy hasn't had a hit since then!" smiled Nathan, shaking his head.

"No, definitely not!" agreed Brooke, "You know Nathan, I really appreciated everything you did for me that night."

"Hey, it was the least I could do, I was upset with the way Lucas treated you. But that's enough about him, let's pack the rest of your things and get dinner, I don't know about you but I m starving!" said Nathan getting up. He reached down and offered his hand to Brooke.

"Sounds good to me! My stomach is eating itself right now!" laughed Brooke as she grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her up.

Brooke went over and packed the albums back into the box and sealed it. She headed over to the closet to pack the rest of her clothes.

"Nate, do you mind packing up the last of my clothes? I just wanna quickly change and freshen up before we go to dinner. And you know me, it takes forever for me to get ready sometimes!" said Brooke.

"Sure Brooke, no problem. I'll pack the rest of it up and get changed myself." answered Nathan.

Brooke smiled mischievously to herself as she headed to the bathroom to get ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan walked over to the closet and carefully started taking the folded clothing off the shelves and floor. He went to place the first batch into the box on the ground when he noticed a piece of fabric sticking out of the corner of the neatly folded pile. He pulled it out to refold when his eyes widened as he realized it was a pair of lacy pair of booty short panties. He quickly placed in on the bottom of the box and continued on. Every so often, mixed in the pile he found garters, corsets, bras and other lace items. He shook his head of thoughts of her dressed in various lingerie. Nathan tried to be a gentlemen and quickly put them away before Brooke walked in. He was however, very impressed with the collection she had. But then again he wouldn't expect anything less from Brooke Davis. He taped up the last box and moved it to the truck.

Nathan proceeded upstairs to change into his clothes for the evening. He chose a black dress shirt and black dress pants. He walked back downstairs and waited for Brooke to finish. He planned to take her out to dinner at an Italian restaurant that his team mates told him about by the beach. He remembered how much she loved the beach in Tree Hill. He had seen her many times there unbeknownst to her, when he would stay at his parents beach house. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard ruffling coming from the top of the stairs.

"Sorry I took so long! I forgot I had already packed up all my hair products!" said Brooke as she came down the stairs.

Nathan felt his heart flutter when he saw her, she looked gorgeous in her silky blue top and black high waisted skirt. Her hair was lightly curled and hung loose above her shoulders. She had a sexy smirk on her face.

"You look beautiful Brooke." said Nathan walking up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The contact with his lips sent shockwaves through her body. She tried to compose herself before looking at him as she felt her cheeks grow hot. He looked extremely sexy in his black attire.

"You look pretty good yourself, Hot Shot.' beamed Brooke. "Come on, let's get going! I'm starving!"

"After you." smiled Nathan, moving out of her way so she could walk in front of him and getting a good look at her backside. Oh yeah, time has definitely treated Brooke well, he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter, this one is centered on Nathan and Brooke's first date, hope you guys like it!! Everything is gonna be going smooth for them for a while but I have some ideas to bring in some drama further on!_

_Mileycyrus13- thanks for reviewing the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one! Also, please update I'm sorry soon! Love Love Love that story!!_

_Rosseyanna- as always, I appreciate and thank you for you review!! Enjoy chapter 4!_

_Tanya2byour21- thank you for reviewing!! Let me know what you think of their date!!_

_Bdavisrulz- thank you for your last review, I hope you enjoy this one too and that it lives up to your expectations!_

_Sobreyra274- thank you so much for reviewing both my stories, I'm glad that you've liked them, hopefully you'll like this one too!!_

_Thanks guys!_

_Leni_

Chapter 4:

They walked up to Nathan's rental Lexus Hybrid SUV and he opened the door for her.

"Nice ride Scott! Love the hybrid!" Brooke said approvingly.

"Yeah, coach is all about the environment and being green. It's a good thing, keeps us level headed." said Nathan as they drove along the freeway.

She couldn't believe this was the same Nathan Scott. This Nathan was much more mature and caring. But hot as ever with an incredible body…

"So where are you taking me by the way?" asked Brooke blinking away sexual thoughts and turning towards Nathan.

"Buccachino's. It's this Italian place by the beach." answered Nathan.

"Mmm, I've heard good things about that restaurant." Brooke said excitedly.

They pulled into the restaurant and attempted to make their way to a seat on the patio. As they got out of the car, they noticed in the parking lot was a photographer snapping photos of them. Nathan and Brooke both just shook their heads and continued their way to the restaurant. They decided it was best to eat inside instead of the patio. They ordered their meal and settled into a conversation about what they've done since high school. Nathan telling her about his struggles with studying and playing basketball and Brooke about her humble beginnings designing uniforms for a fast food restaurant and to finally meeting Julian. They were both pleasantly surprised at how parallel their lives had been. Nathan never knew how funny Brooke could be and Brooke loved that Nathan was still such a softie underneath it all.

"Yeah, I don't think he likes me very much." revealed Nathan about his thoughts of Julian.

"Yeah, he warned me about you." laughed Brooke. "How did he put it again? Oh yeah, I'm going on a date with the biggest man whore in the NBA!"

"Ouch! Hey, I'm not that bad!" laughed Nathan.

"Oh really? What's not 'that bad'? Cuz don't you forget Scott, me and you had some wild nights back in the day!" teased Brooke raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, I'm a bit of a man whore!" admitted Nathan with a sexy grin. "But I'm still a nice guy."

"That's how I like my men, nice guy, good in bed!" purred Brooke seductively.

Nathan for the first time in a long time was speechless, he became entranced with her lips as it broke into a sexy smile. For the life of him, he had nothing smooth to reply to her.

"Cat got your tongue Nate?" laughed Brooke as she brushed her foot against his leg sending chills up his spine.

Nathan swallowed and tried to regain some composure. He had never been so…unravelled by a woman before, but he has never been on a date with Brooke Davis before.

"Well, you've definitely found the right guy." stuttered Nathan. Real smooth, he thought to himself.

Brooke just giggled and arched an eyebrow at him. She was thrilled that she still has what it takes to frazzle a man.

"Don't worry about Julian, he's just trying to look out for me. He'll come around." Brooke said reassuringly.

"So that means I'll see you again?" said Nathan with a smirk.

"Maybe, if you're good." smiled Brooke.

Just then the waiter came with their food. Nathan had ordered a steak dish and Brooke went with mushroom ravioli. He left after refilling their wine.

"How are your parents doing?" asked Brooke, sipping on her glass of red wine.

"Well, my mom and dad are divorced now. My mom is a lot better now, she went through rehab for her addiction after I went to college. We became quite close during my divorce with Haley actually. She was really supportive. My dad on the other hand, it depends on the day, you know? He's out of jail now. Some days I can tolerate him and other days I still can't believe all the shit he's done. I know he's trying but I can't get over it. I feel so angry towards him. Dan has been evil for as long as I can remember, I don't know if I believe that he can change." revealed Nathan. As much as Nathan would've loved to forgive his father, he couldn't. Too much had happened and it was beyond repair. He was amazed at how easy it was to tell Brooke. It was nice to finally get that off his chest, it's been so long since he's talked about his father, he didn't even talk about with his mom and even when he was married to Haley it was hard to discuss.

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Dan. I remember how Lucas used to talk about him. I can understand why it would be hard for you to maintain any sort of normalcy with him. He caused so much pain and bullshit for you and Deb even before he killed Keith." said Brooke understandingly as she reached over and placed her hand on his. She remembered how hard it was for Nathan when it was revealed that Dan was the one who killed Keith. It made her happy that he was willing to be so open with her. From her previous memories of Nathan, he was never one to discuss his feelings with anyone.

"But you have Deb now and I'm glad to hear she's doing so well. It's hard to get your life in order after everything she's been through. You should be really proud of her Nathan." added Brooke smiling now.

Nathan smiled back, thinking about his mother. His relationship with Deb was stronger than ever and he was grateful for that. His relationship with his mother made him wonder about Victoria, he knew when they were in school, Brooke and her mother never saw eye to eye. "What about you Brooke? How's Victoria these days?"

"Ugh, don't even get me started on Victoria!" groaned Brooke shaking her head. "She's a total control freak about the company. I know she's been secretly trying to take it from me. She's so critical of all my designs and it drives me insane. To her, it's all about the money, but I would be happy just running my own boutique and making just a select amount of items. I don't have to have the big department stores or the big contracts for movies or any famous people wearing my stuff. I just wanna design clothes and be happy."

She paused momentarily and then grinned before stating, "Though I love runway shows and Fashion Week! I wouldn't give those up!"

"Brooke, if that's what you want, then let Victoria have it, you can start over without her. I mean you have Julian, he's a big time producer, I'm sure he'd get your independent label out there for you. Actually, you probably don't even need him anymore, you're so successful and your lines are so amazing, that I'm sure if you ventured off somewhere new, your clientele will follow. You don't need her, I know you Davis, you're capable of amazing things and if anyone says otherwise, they'll have to deal with me!" encouraged Nathan. He was so proud of everything she had accomplished in her young life and knew she could do anything she wanted. He felt for her as he knew that she never had any sort of relationship with either of her parents and it seemed to be worse now.

"Thank you Nathan. That means a lot to me." replied Brooke with a big smile. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, anything." answered Nathan, his curiosity piqued.

"That's part of why I'm moving back to Tree Hill, I mean, I miss being home and as much as I love my company, it's getting too much. I'm seriously considering looking for a place to build a boutique and leaving the company to Victoria. I mean, that's all she wants from me anyway. And honestly, I don't like living out here. Aside from Rachel, Julian and Millie, everyone out here is so…it's just hard to trust anyone here. I don't know if I'm cut out for this, especially with the paparazzi always around, it just doesn't feel like home here, you know?" confessed Brooke. She has never revealed how unsure she was to anyone before though she suspected that Rachel, Julian and Peyton knew. But yet it was so easy to tell Nathan. There was something about him that made her feel comfortable enough to reveal her feelings and insecurities.

"It's hard when you come from a small town and the transition to a big city is difficult, especially when you have the type of success that you do. And it's even more intensified because you're so beautiful. I mean, the media fixates on you because of it. I get it Brooke, personally I think you're making the right choice to me by moving back to Tree Hill. I mean, all of your family's there." said Nathan, now taking her hand this time, wondering if she felt the same tingle that shot up his fingers and through his body.

Brooke looked at him confused, "My family is here, well actually I don't know where my dad is right now."

"No, I meant Peyton, Jake, Jenny, Rachel, Millie. I know you consider them your family. You, Peyton and Rachel have been inseparable since the beginning of time!" elaborated Nathan. "I completely understand why you would move back. Since I made it to the NBA, everyone has been coming out with the wood work wanting to be apart of it. I'm not gonna lie, I got caught up in it all, with the entourage, groupies, all of it. But I got burned a few times too, everyone wants part of the money and fame that comes along and people will use you. That's why I still live in Tree Hill. You can't forget where you came from."

Nathan was glad that Brooke felt comfortable enough with him to confide in him. After hearing her confession, he had an overwhelming urge to protect her from it all as well as anger towards those that tried to hurt her or use her. He discovered underneath the confident and strong exterior, Brooke could be vulnerable as well. He loved that though her fame and success had reached such incredible heights, she still remained humbled. In turn, he too felt comfortable revealing his own mistakes along the way.

"It's nice to have someone to talk to about this. Someone who understands. I have Rachel, but she never seems to be fazed by any of it, if anything she embraces it! Thanks for listening." smiled Brooke, looking down at his hand on hers, she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Anytime." Nathan smiled, looking deep into her hazel eyes.

They continued to chat throughout dinner and both declined dessert. They filled each other in with Tree Hill gossip and continued to reconnect again, talking about everything from their favourite movies to what their pet peeves were. The topic of high school came up and they reminisced about all the good times they shared and many other fond memories mostly about the basketball games and drunken parties.

"I still can't believe that happened!" squealed Brooke, when Nathan started talking about one of the parties from high school.

"Which part? The fact that I dated Peyton or the sex tape we made?" laughed Nathan, his mind suddenly wandering to the memory of clothes being shed and how her touch had driven him crazy that night.

"Both!" exclaimed Brooke. She thought back to the party where she and Nathan had sex for the first time, she had almost forgotten all about it. It was a drunken night where Nathan and Peyton broke up, again, for what must've been the 10th time that month. All it took was one look and they were upstairs in one of the bedrooms, where Nathan decided it would be a good idea to tape it. Though now thinking back, from what she remembered, Nathan was pretty incredible in bed.

"We were a horrible couple. I have no idea why we were together!" stated Nathan, shaking his head. Even back then they were polar opposites, the jock and the emo girl. Never really made sense.

"Yeah you two were terrible to each other! You guys were volatile together, oh God, remember when she punched me in the face! Damn, Skills, why'd he have to play the tape!" laughed Brooke. She thought back to Nathan's party where Skills had accidentally put their sex tape on display, thinking it was old Ravens' footage. Needless to say, Peyton was very upset with her and Haley, who was with Nathan at the time was not pleased at all about it. Obviously, Peyton and Brooke were well past all of if now. " But you know what? P. Sawyer and I can joke about it now!"

"That's nice. Yeah, Haley and I, still can't joke about it!" Nathan chuckled, shaking his head. He remembered the countless arguments the tape had caused.

Brooke laughed, "Oh Tutorgirl!"

Nathan grinned at his ex wife's old nickname. He liked that Brooke still used her old nicknames for everyone.

"I can't believe we did shit like that to each other! It's amazing how Peyton and I stayed friends after all that! We survived one Scott but Scott number two almost did us in!" smiled Brooke. It was nice to know that she could now joke about the Lucas debacle. It took her a long time to get here and now that she has, she felt liberated.

"Lucas, he's my brother but he's a dumbass! I'm not even going to attempt to defend him on this one!" Nathan laughed putting both his hands up. "But you know what, I'm a little glad it didn't work out, or else he'd be sitting here with you instead of me. I'm having a great time with you Davis."

"Me too, Hot Shot, who would of thought, huh?" Brooke smiled back at him, finishing the last of her wine. They were both really enjoying each others company and were pleasantly surprised at how much they were starting to like each other.

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" asked Nathan after the waiter cleared their plates away and poured the last of the wine into their glasses and left the bill on the table.

"I'm taking the red eye out so technically I won't get there till Monday. I'm checking into a hotel tonight since everything in my house is moved already." answered Brooke, playing with the wine glass.

"Seriously?" inquired Nathan.

Brooke nodded in response.

"I pulled some strings and will be flying back on the team plane, why don't you come with me? It's free and you'll be there much earlier. We leave mid afternoon and will be there by dinner time." offered Nathan. He hoped that she would agree. He wanted to spend more time with her and thought this would be a perfect way to do so.

"Really, are you sure that'd be ok?" asked Brooke.

"Of course, they might as well get use out of the thing, they were just flying me back." said Nathan reassuringly.

"In that case, sure, can't have them wasting the plane on just you!" teased Brooke with a sparkle in her eye.

"Ha ha." smirked Nathan rolling his eyes. He was glad she accepted his offer. He looked across the table at her and noticed how beautiful she was when her eyes sparkled with delight. He liked how her dimpled smile made his heart beat faster and his pulse race. It has been a while since someone has been able to do that to Nathan Scott and he liked it…a lot.

"Just kidding! I can't believe it, I'm finally going home again! Oh and I can't believe I get to ride on a plane with a real life NBA star!" she excitedly squealed, widening her eyes. This was a new beginning for her and the prospect of spending more time with Nathan made her even more giddy. She felt like she was in high school all over again. God she missed that feeling, the butterflies in her stomach, the fluttering of her heart when he looked at her…

Nathan laughed loudly at her last comment, he couldn't believe how much fun they were having. When they finished their wine, Nathan got up and paid the bill. The night was still warm and the sun was just starting to set.

"Hey, why don't we take a walk to the beach? Looks like neither one of us will be back here for a while." suggested Nathan. He wasn't quite ready to let her go just yet.

"I've always loved the beach and it's gorgeous out here." nodded Brooke.

They were walking along the boardwalk about to reach the sand when Brooke stopped to take off her stilettos before getting into the sand. The height difference was immediately noticeable.

"Whoa Davis, I forgot how short you are, what are you 5' nothing?" joked Nathan. He looked down and saw that she barely came up to his chin.

"5'4" thank you!" laughed Brooke, elbowing Nathan playfully in the ribs.

Nathan laughed and took her hand in his. Brooke looked up at him and gave him a dimpled smile. Nathan in turn, smiled back and squeezed her hand, both feeling the instant electricity from their touch. They walked for a while silently, hand in hand, taking in the calmness of the ocean, with just the sound of the occasional wave coming in and enjoying the gentle breeze and beautiful orange, pink and blue of the sky while the sun started to set. It was a beautiful night out, not a single cloud in sight to block the view of the sunset. They found a secluded spot hidden behind some boulders to sit and enjoy their view.

"It's beautiful out here. I've always loved the beach, it's so relaxing and you can clear your mind of anything." commented Brooke. She loved the beach ever since she was young. She remembered the countless times she found comfort sitting in the sand watching the waves and the seagulls when things weren't going well in her life.

"I know what you mean. I used to go to the beach house when things were shitty with Dan and just sit out back and think." said Nathan. The beach house was his haven, his getaway from all his troubles. Though she didn't know, Nathan had seen Brooke there many times in the evenings, seeking solace in the waves and sand.

He was brought back to the one time that he had actually approached her sitting along the shoreline. He didn't know why at the time, but he felt compelled to go to her. He was glad he did because she really needed a friend that night.

_He saw her from the window of the beach house. Something didn't feel right about it, though he had seen her there many times. It was late and quite cold outside and she was sitting with her knees up to her chest. Something's not right, Nathan thought to himself again. He didn't know if he should approach her but before he knew it he had twisted open the door knob and made his way outside towards her._

_As he got closer, a shiver ran up his spine from the wind coming off the waves. She must be freezing, he thought as he saw her in just jeans and a tank top, though it didn't really seem to faze her._

"_Brooke?" said Nathan when he finally reached her. "What are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night and it's freezing."_

_He saw her quickly wipe tears from her eyes and tried to compose herself._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, immediately sitting beside her and wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. Her body was surprisingly hot in spite of the cool weather, to which he credited her crying to._

"_Nothing. Just PMSing." sniffled Brooke, in hopes he would drop it. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone._

"_Oh…uh…" started Nathan, unsure of what to say next._

"_It's ok Scott!" said Brooke giggling at how uncomfortable he was. "What are you doing out here?"_

"_Well, actually, I was at the beach house and I saw you sitting here…I got kinda worried." answered Nathan, searching for face for indication of what could be bothering her._

_Brooke smiled at him. She was surprised that he cared, he was usually such a jackass, but she should have known better. She thought back to their talk at his party, pre-sex tape show and she knew he really was one of the good ones._

"_Thanks Nathan, but honestly, I'm fine." she said._

"_I don't believe you." Nathan said raising his eyebrows at her. "You don't have to tell me cuz I know you don't want to. But if you think I'm gonna let you sit out here in the middle of the night, you're crazy."_

_He looked out into the water and they both sat silently, taking in the crashing waves and the star filled sky. He would glance over at Brooke every so often with a concerned look on his face. After a while, the silence was eating him alive and he was freezing his ass off._

"_I know you obviously don't wanna tell me what's bothering you, and that's ok, I get that but I just want you to know that if you ever need anything just let me know." said Nathan._

"_I really appreciate that Nathan. I will, and same goes for you too Hot Shot." smiled Brooke. She realized that they were both very similar, he understood that she wasn't ready to talk but yet she still needed his presence, so she wouldn't be alone. This was what she needed and she was grateful he was there. When she looked up at him, she noticed he was shivering a bit._

"_You can go you know? You're freezing! I'm ok now." said Brooke._

"_If I'm going, you're coming with me Davis, I'm not leaving you here all night." said Nathan getting up. _

"_It's fine, I'll go home in a bit." Brooke said unconvincingly._

"_You're sitting on the beach in the middle of the night freezing your ass off, yeah you really wanna be at home right now." replied Nathan sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Obviously, neither one of us wants to be home right now."_

_Brooke gave him a confused look._

"_I'm crashing at the beach house tonight." said Nathan, as Brooke nodded her head, now understanding his last statement. "Come on, you're staying with me, I won't make you tell me anything."_

_He reached out his hand to her and much to his delight she took it. They started making their way back to the beach house when Brooke finally spoke._

"_Can you try to not have sex with me and taping it this time?"_

"I remember that." said Brooke. "You were so sweet that night you found me on the beach."

She thought back to how wonderful he was to her that night. After they had made it to the beach house, he brought out snacks and beer. The perfect remedy for a shitty day he had said. Soon after they finished eating and chatting, he set her up in one of the guest bedrooms.

"See, I've always been a gentleman with you Davis! And if memory serves me right, you went on to accuse me of trying to sleep with you again!" joked Nathan, pretending to be offended.

"I did, didn't I!" laughed Brooke. "Oh I was such a dramatic teenager! And I always knew that deep down you're a softie, Scott."

"Only when it came to you." said Nathan shaking his head. He never really had a problem being an ass to anyone when he was younger, except to Haley of course, and Brooke. Brooke because she would dish it back to him just as hard, it was much easier being on her good side.

"Well obviously! I can't wait to go home! And to see Peyton, Jake and Jenny! Oh and to eat at Karen's, oh God, I crave her food daily." Brooke squealed, suddenly flooded with fond memories of Tree Hill. She couldn't wait to dress Jenny up as she was now into her preteen years and just the thought of Karen's food made her mouth water, what was she going to have first? French toast for breakfast for sure and a cinnamon bun or maybe pancakes…

"So where do you plan on staying once you get back to Tree Hill?" inquired Nathan, settling down in his spot beside Brooke. He put the jacket he grabbed from his car on the way to the beach around her. The air was starting to cool down and he noticed the goose bumps that now invaded her delicate skin.

"Thank you." said Brooke, looking up at Nathan with a smile as she wrapped his jacket tightly around her and bringing her out of thoughts of food. The jacket had a light scent, of aftershave and cologne, it was comforting. "Actually I bought a house there. Most of my furniture and clothes have been delivered there already. Jake and Peyton got the lucky job of receiving and unpacking for me until I get there." Brooke said with a smile, wiggling her toes in the sand.

She loved the feeling of the cool sand between her toes. The warmth of the jacket, his familiar scent, just sitting here reminded her of home. She couldn't wait to be there and she was more excited knowing Nathan would be there too. She was having such a great time with him tonight and would love to see him again. He gave her butterflies in her stomach and his smile made her melt. She hadn't felt this way for a man possibly ever. She loved that he was capable of making her blush, that no other man had ever been able to do to Brooke Davis. She didn't know what it was but the more time she spent with him, the more she realized she liked him. Brooke knew that if she were being honest, she would like to pursue something with Nathan.

"You work fast Davis!" smiled Nathan. He leaned back on to his elbows and looked up at the sky. It was a little later now and the first stars were starting to appear against the darkened sky. "What a gorgeous night."

"Mhmm." sighed Brooke, leaning back as well to take note of the stars. It was beautiful out here. She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, enjoying the calm.

She turned and opened her eyes to find Nathan looking back at her warmly. He smiled at her and gently grabbed her hand.

"You know, I'm having such a great time with you Brooke, I'd love to see you again. I really like you." Nathan said nervously.

Being with Brooke had stirred up feelings in Nathan that had been absent for a long time. Honestly he hadn't felt this fluttering since he was with Haley back in high school, he never expected to have those kinds of feelings for anyone ever again. He figured it was young love and feelings like that were a once in a lifetime thing. But yet here he was almost 10 years later on another beach with another beauty putting his feelings on the line, something he hasn't done since Haley.

All the other women served as distractions. Since his divorce, Nathan wasn't really looking for a relationship, not that he really met anyone he remotely wanted to be serious with anyway. Now he realized maybe he just didn't meet anyone worthy enough to give his heart to again. He knew if he were being honest, he and Brooke had the potential to be something special.

Brooke looked at him shyly. She was happy that he felt something between them too. She slowly leaned forward and gently placed her lips on his. The contact of their lips sent shivers up her spine. He tasted sweet and a little of the wine from dinner. She parted her lips and massaged his tongue with her own and let out a moan when he responded deepening the kiss more.

Nathan loved that she was so forward with the kiss and enjoyed the feeling her kiss left him with. Not ready for the kiss to end yet, he gently pulled her body to his and placed his hands on both sides of her waist, positioning her on top of him. He smiled when he heard her moan and continued kissing her furiously. He couldn't get enough of her. She slid her hands up his arms, pressing herself closer to him and causing a tingling sensation throughout his body.

They finally parted ways, the kiss had left them both breathless.

"Wow." smiled Brooke with her fingers on her lips.

Nathan was speechless, he was still reeling from the feelings left from their kiss. Their eyes locked for a moment before Nathan reached over and pulled her face to him kissing her once more. This time he lowered her back into the sand never losing contact with her lips. He couldn't get over how incredibly soft her lips were. He continued kissing her, enjoying the way her body melted under his touch. He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes, she was so beautiful, he wondered how he never noticed before. Her eyes sparkled up at him and he smiled before lowering his lips back to hers.

Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her. She kissed him back eagerly and passionately. His kisses felt amazing and she let out a gasp as he started making his way to her jaw line, towards her ear and down her neck. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her body when she heard a sound. She opened her eyes and noticed in the distance a flash. Nathan must have heard the noise as he stopped and looked in the same direction. He looked down at her and grinned sheepishly.

"Looks like we've been caught." said Nathan. He couldn't believe the paparazzi found them here but then again he could.

"Apparently." smiled Brooke, she gave him another tender kiss. "It was worth it though."

"Yes it definitely was." replied Nathan. "How bout we get outta here?"

He got up and dusted himself off quickly before reaching his hand out to help Brooke up. She took his hand and pulled herself up. She had sand everywhere and tried her best to shake it off. They walked back towards the boardwalk back to the car hand in hand.

"Why don't you come stay with me tonight?" suggested Nathan once they were in his car.

"Scott, are you trying to get some?" teased Brooke as she raised an eyebrow. Honestly she would love to see what was underneath his clothes herself.

"Maybe." laughed Nathan. He looked at her and smiled and then took her hand and turned back to the road. "No, then we can leave together in the morning. There's no point in you getting another room when I already have one. Unless you're not comfortable of course. I promise I'll be a gentlemen."

"In that case, how can I say no? Please, like I'd be uncomfortable, I am Brooke Davis after all, nothing fazes me. Sounds perfect to me." answered Brooke, secretly hoping that he slept shirtless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nathan?" Brooke called out from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" asked Nathan from the couch in the hotel room as aimlessly flipped the channels of the television, looking for ESPN.

"Think I could borrow a shirt for bed? I don't have anything with me." yelled Brooke.

Nathan smiled as he made his way to the closet and pulled out a t-shirt. He went over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Brooke? I'm gonna hang it on the door knob for you." he said.

"Wha-" Brooke started as she swung open the bathroom door, standing in nothing but a towel.

The steam from the bathroom hit Nathan as he took in the smell of the fruity shampoo. Brooke's face was makeup free and flushed from the temperature of the bathroom. Her hair was combed back though there were still little droplets of water beading down the top of her shoulders and down her chest. Her skin glistened from the moisture caused by the steam.

She looks sexy, thought Nathan. The way she looked at the moment brought him back to a dream he had of her in high school. She was trying to seduce him the guys locker room while Nathan had been showering. She approached him in nothing but a towel but soon let it drop to the ground. He was still picturing her naked in her dream when he realized that Brooke was still staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Ugh, I said I was going to leave the shirt on the door knob but this works too." stuttered Nathan.

"I'm sure it does." said Brooke huskily, taking the white shirt from Nathan's hand. "Thanks, Boy Toy! I'll be done in a minute."

With that she turned back into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving Nathan frozen in his spot. A moment later she walked out with nothing but his t shirt on and she was now drying off her hair with the towel.

"Bathroom's all yours!" smiled Brooke as she came out.

Nathan was still standing in the same spot when Brooke stood on her tip toes and gave him a long kiss. The moment their lips touched, they both felt the electricity between them. Nathan watched as she then walked towards the bed and he noticed how the shirt was just a bit too short to cover her entire backside, not that he minded of course, he may have or may not have picked his shortest shirt for her to wear and much to his delight revealed part of her black lace panty. She turned to face the television and started flipping through channels.

"We should watch a movie when you're done!" Brooke suggested, still drying off her hair. As she turned, the shirt slid up her hips a bit more, now barely covering her ass at all, though she didn't seem to notice or care, for that matter.

"Sure." Nathan managed to get out, still mesmerized by her. It amazed him how sexy she was even when she wasn't trying to be and how comfortable in her skin she was. It was definitely a turn on. He quickly shook his sexual thoughts out of his head as he promised to be a gentlemen and made his way to the bathroom.

Brooke smirked when Nathan closed the door to the bathroom. She could tell by the intense look on his face that he was aroused and that he was trying hard to keep his promise about being a gentlemen. She smiled happily to herself as she got into the enormous king sized bed and began looking at all the available movies. She heard Nathan rustling around in the bathroom and couldn't wait for him to come out, she had decided on some movie suggestions. She also secretly hoped that he slept shirtless, she was dying to know what was under that Hugo Boss dress shirt. From what she could tell from looking and feeling it was going to be something she liked that's for sure.

Just then Nathan stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of Armani boxers. To say Brooke was impressed was putting it lightly, she practically had to lift her jaw off the ground. The man had an amazing body. God I love athletes, she thought to herself as she looked him over. Her favourite feature of him she decided, was his muscular chest, or maybe it was incredibly toned back and broad shoulders. She couldn't decide, of course there was also his wash board abs, oh and his nice round ass, she tried hard not to stare but got caught.

"Like what you see, Davis?" smirked Nathan walking over to Brooke.

"I definitely do." answered Brooke in a sexy voice.

Much to her dismay, Nathan grabbed the pillow and one of the extra blankets and headed towards the couch.

"What exactly are you doing Scott?" pouted Brooke, frowning as she watched Nathan set the pillow and blanket down.

"I said I would be a gentlemen if you stayed the night Brooke and in order for me to keep my word, I defintely can't be in the same bed as you." smirked Nathan as he looked back at her longingly before he started removing some of the couch cushions.

Had this been any other woman, he wouldn't have hesitated in making his move to the bed. Had this been any other woman, he wouldn't have hesitated in fucking her and leaving her in the morning. Had this been any other woman, he really wouldn't have cared. But Brooke wasn't any other woman, he surprised himself, he actually cared about her.

"Nathan, come on. You don't have to do that." said Brooke. "Don't be ridiculous, this is your hotel room and this is a king size bed! Besides, maybe I don't want you to be a gentleman."

Brooke shuffled her way over from the middle of the bed to the side. She flipped the blanket over across from her and patted the empty space beside her on the mattress with her hand. Nathan grinned as he made his way over to the bed and got in beside her. Much to his delight, Brooke snuggled up to him immediately, giving him a swift kiss before placing her head on his chest. Nathan instinctively pulled her closer to his body, noting how well her body perfectly molded to his as if it was made for him.

"See, this isn't so bad?" sighed Brooke. She felt wonderful in his arms as she closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath while listening to the strong beat of his heart. It surprised her how quickly she became relaxed in this position but she wasn't complaining.

"That wasn't my concern Brooke." laughed Nathan as he looked down at her. He smiled when he saw her eyes close, he knew she felt just as comfortable with him as he did with her.

"So, I decided that we're going to watch Confessions of a Shopaholic." said Brooke still with her eyes closed. She was so comfortable in this position and was just starting to doze off a bit.

"Are we now?" inquired Nathan teasingly. He really didn't care what movie they watched, he was just glad to have Brooke in his arms.

"Before you say anything else, I already ordered it. You just have to change the channel." smiled Brooke looking up at him momentarily.

"Well how can I say no to those dimples?" replied Nathan, grabbing the remote and putting the movie on.

He felt Brooke lift her head from his chest, noticing the cool air hitting him immediately. She leaned up and gave him another soft kiss.

"Thanks Nathan." she said before settling back into her spot on his chest, closing her eyes once again. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem Davis." replied Nathan, pulling her closer to him still.

The movie started and Nathan could tell it was going to be a long one. Though he did think that Isla Fischer was pretty hot, she was equally annoying as the shopping crazed Rebecca in the movie. However, before long, Nathan found himself enjoying the movie.

"You know what Davis, this movie isn't that bad." commented Nathan, smiling at Rebecca's crazy antics in the movie.

"Brooke?" he asked again when he didn't get an answer. He smiled when he looked down to discover the petite brunette had fallen asleep. She looked beautiful and peaceful in her sleep. He covered her under the blanket and kissed the top of her head before settling back to finish the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello Everyone! I've been so busy with school, that I haven't really had time to update, but here it is finally, Chapter 5! I hope you all enjoy it! And always thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed my stories! Let me know what you think!_

_sobreyra274- I'm so glad you're enjoying my story! I am also a huge fan of Brathan! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!_

_bdavisrulz- thank you thank you thank you for reading and reviewing my story! I thought I'd change it up a bit this time and let them get to know eachother again before getting physical, but I can't stray too far from them, you know they'd get physical soon!  
_

_WaRnErFaN1_- _I'm also a huge Naley fan, but I love Brathan too, I think if they were given a chance, they would've been perfect! Thank you for your comments, I'm glad you're enjoying this even though it's not your couple!_

_TwoHeartsCollidexx- thank you for your enthusiasm! I really appreciate it, and I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story! Hopefully this chapter meets your approval as well!_

_Thanks again everyone!_

_Leni K.  
_

Chapter 5:

Brooke was the first to wake up, she was still wrapped in Nathan's arms. She lifted her head and smiled at the passed out Nathan. She studied him for a moment, noting how different he looked sleeping. Instead of the cocky star basketball player, he looked more boyish and…harmless, not intimidating at all. Maybe it was because his hair was all messed up or how his mouth was slightly open, causing a low sound to escape as he inhaled. Whatever it was she thought it was cute.

She carefully made her way out of the bed, trying not to disturb Nathan and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She walked into the bathroom and stepped out of Nathan's shirt and got into the shower. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself as the water flowed down her body, memories of the previous evening invading her mind. She was surprised at how she was so comfortable with him so soon, it was something that she hadn't felt with anyone in a long time. She couldn't wait to talk to Peyton and Rachel about how great their first date was, though they'd never believe that she didn't sleep with him, especially since she had stayed the night. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body before stepping out of the bathroom. She frowned as she walked towards her bag. She realized that she didn't have a change of clothes on her, and she couldn't possibly wear the same outfit again, thinking that the media would have a field day if they caught her doing the walk of shame with Nathan. She knew that they had been photographed the night before. She looked around the room, racking her brain as to what she should do when it suddenly dawned on her. She looked over at Nathan's sleeping figure and smiled.

* * *

Nathan was woken by the sound of the bathroom door closing again. He had been drifting in and out of since Brooke got up to shower. He had immediately felt the warmth that had left his body when she gently lifted him off her. He took a deep breath in, taking in her fruity scent that still lingered on his body. He slowly got out of bed and stretched before making his way over to check his messages, glad to see that the jet was running on time. Realizing that they had some time before they had to leave, Nathan called down to the lobby to reserve a table for Brooke and him to have breakfast. After he got off the phone, he made his way over to his suitcases to pack up his belongings. He packed his jersey and shorts in a gym bag before placing it in the suitcase. Most of his clothing was still in the suitcase, so the little clothing he had out was either in the closet or bathroom. As he walked over to the closet, he noticed Brooke's clothing from last night on the couch. Nathan ran his fingers along the silky material before turning his head towards the bathroom door curiously, wondering if she was still in her towel from her earlier shower. Not that he would mind seeing her like that again. He smirked before turning his attention back to packing up his things. He looked into the suitcase and noticed one of his shirts was missing. He knew he had brought two different charcoal dress shirts and swore the one that was in his suitcase was the one he wore.

"Looking for this?" Brooke raspy voice teased, stepping out of the bathroom in his Hugo Boss shirt. She walked up to him and did a little spin. "I hope you don't mind Nathan, I didn't want to do the walk of shame in the same outfit!"

Nathan turned and smiled at Brooke. She was wearing the shirt he was looking for and she looked stunning. Somehow his size large shirt curved with her petite frame and fit her perfectly. She had tousled her hair into waves and finished with light makeup.

"No, not at all. I think that shirt looks better on you than me!" laughed Nathan bending down to give her a kiss before admiring her handiwork. "Wow Davis, you're good!

Thanks to her years of being in the fashion industry, she knew that situations may arise where a seam may split or something may need to be altered suddenly. That's why she always had a hand sewing kit and pins on her at all times. She had made little stitches in the shirt to fit to her body without ruining Nathan's shirt. The dress shirt now formed to her curves and she had cinched the waist with her black belt from her outfit from the night before. Brooke had rolled up the sleeves to her elbows. She finished off by stitching the bottom of the shirt so that it had a straight seem. She finished off her look with her gladiator heels and ample cleavage, only buttoning up the shirt to cover part of her breasts. All she would have to do is snip the little stitches out when they got to Tree Hill and no one would know.

"I know!" grinned Brooke as she happily strutted over to the couch to gather her clothes and bag. "Do you mind if I stick my clothes in your bag?"

"Not at all." answered Nathan, taking the clothes from Brooke and placing them in his suitcase. "You may be in different clothes, but you're still gonna be doing the walk of shame you know."

"I know." Brooke sighed, "Especially since we got busted on the beach last night. But it sure was worth it." She smiled remembering Nathan's passionate kisses.

Brooke looked up at Nathan and noticed the goofy grin he had on his face. He, no doubtably, was also thinking about their makeout session on the beach, making Brooke laugh.

"Getting all hot and bothered Scott?" asked Brooke, bringing Nathan out of his steamy thoughts.

"Yes." grinned Nathan. He took Brooke into his arms and immediately began to place kisses on her lips and along her neck.

Brooke groaned at the sensations that Nathan's kisses had tattooed on her skin. She reached her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her as he continued his way down her neck, moving the material of his shirt, exposing more of her skin. She felt herself melt under his touch, her skin tingling as he ran his fingertips along her collarbone, still moving the material with him. Suddenly Nathan pulled away from her, leaving her body aching for him at her core. She gave him a confused look.

"Hey, I never said you could stop." pouted Brooke.

"Trust me, I didn't want to." laughed Nathan, placing a hand on her smooth cheek. "But I've made us reservations for breakfast and if I don't finish getting ready, we won't get a chance to eat before we have to be at the airport."

"Fine." sighed Brooke reluctantly, knowing full well where they were headed if Nathan hadn't stopped. "I guess you're right."

"Ok, I'm going to quickly shower and change." said Nathan, placing a kiss on Brooke's temple. "But once we get to Tree Hill, you're mine."

"Who says I'm waiting that long?" smirked Brooke to a surprised Nathan. "I mean, we do have the whole Charlotte Bobcats jet to ourselves."

With that she abruptly turned from him and went back to gathering her things, leaving Nathan a little surprised and highly aroused. She's still got it, thought Nathan to himself as he made his way to the shower, turning the water to cold.

* * *

"Ready for this?" asked Nathan as he and Brooke stepped into the elevator. The front desk had called up to warn them that the paparazzi had been camped outside the hotel since early this morning.

"Yeah, at least we can still have breakfast in peace." smiled Brooke. She was all too familiar with the paparazzi following her every move. Usually she would be hesitant being seen with a man, but that was because usually the men she was with were only interested in being seen with her to further their own exposure. She knew Nathan had his fill of lime light on his own.

The elevator door opened and Nathan reached for Brooke's hand, intertwining their fingers as he led them through the lobby and towards the restaurant.

"Mr. Scott, Ms. Davis, glad you could join us for breakfast this morning." greeted the host as she lead them to their table.

There were gasps and stares from the other restaurant guests as the couple took their seats, but they didn't really care who saw them together. They had just finished placing their order when Nathan's phone went off. He saw that it was Lucas calling but decided now would not be the appropriate time to answer and quickly ignored the call. Soon after, Brooke could feel her phone vibrating through her purse. She flipped her phone open and laughed at the text from Rachel.

"You're such a slut! Hope you were able to get all that sand outta your hair! Julian just about had a heart attack when he saw it! Lol! Call me when you land, I want all the details!"

Then her phone vibrated again, this time a message from Peyton.

"B. Davis, getting all hot and heavy with Nathan Scott on the beach! Feels like high school again! Looks like the date went well!"

"Looks like we've been found out, that was Rachel and Peyton and they totally know about the beach!" laughed Brooke, showing Nathan the text messages.

"Wow, and it begins!" grinned Nathan shaking his head, as he thought back to their little tryst at the beach the night before.

There was a buzz from Nathan's phone now, it was a email from one of his team mates of the picture of him and Brooke on Perez Hilton. He smirked and handed Brooke his phone. She looked at it intently for a moment before giving an approving smile.

"That picture is definitely hot!" smirked Brooke. His phone started ringing again and her eyes widened as she saw it was Haley.

"What, who is-" Nathan started as Brooke turned the phone around so he could see the caller id. He quickly turned the phone off, he didn't want to deal with his brother or ex wife right now.

"Nathan you ok with all this?" asked Brooke, concerned. She suddenly felt bad as she hadn't even considered how their date would impact Nathan's relationship with Lucas and Haley. She had just been caught up with how much fun she was having.

"I'm more than ok with this Brooke, I knew I'd have deal with Lucas and Haley eventually, especially since I intend on seeing you again. What bout you?" replied Nathan, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

Brooke's face immediately lit up with a bright smile. "Pretty confident there Scott, what makes you so sure I want to see you again?" she teased.

Nathan raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, "Besides the fact that you were begging me to sleep with you last night?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Yeah, as in just sleeping! But honestly Nathan, I'm more than ok with this, I mean my friends are all for it, except maybe Julian but whatever. You on the other hand, seem to have a lot more to answer to than I do."

"I think they're just surprised, but I don't think I have to justify to either of them who I choose to date. I know you and Lucas had history but that was so long ago, it really shouldn't matter to him, especially since he has a girlfriend." said Nathan, not really thinking this should be that big of an issue to his ex and his brother.

"Yeah, I heard he's seeing his editor now. But what about Haley?" inquired Brooke. She remembered how intensely they had loved each other, and everything they went through. In a way she still really couldn't believe that they didn't make it. It seemed they had always beaten all the odds that were stacked against them, but then again seven years is a long time and eventually, everyone grows up.

"Haley should be the last person concerned about this, we both have dated other people since the divorce, she's probably just trying to warn me about Luke." rationalized Nathan. "I don't want to talk about them anymore, let's just enjoy our breakfast and continue where we left off before I showered."

"I'd love to Scott." smiled Brooke seductively, as she slipped her foot out of her heels and ran it up Nathan's leg.

They finished the rest of their breakfast and got ready to head to the airport. Their car was waiting for them in the front as they prepared for the storm of cameras waiting for them outside. Nathan protectively took Brooke's hand as he lead them to the doors of the hotel. As soon as the doors opened, the cameras started flashing and the questions came flying out at them.

"Nathan, Brooke? When did you become an item?"

"How long have you been secretly dating?"

Brooke just smiled coyly at the photographers as she stepped into Nathan's car. Soon after, Nathan started the car and waved at the photographers and drove off.

"Well, that wasn't that bad." laughed Brooke, turning on the radio.

"I don't know what kind of press you're used to but that was ridiculous!" exclaimed Nathan. "But then again, I'm just a basketball player, we can't all be media darlings like you."

"Whatever Nathan." smirked Brooke, giving his leg a playful squeeze. She reached over to the radio and turned it on. Soon Miley Cyrus came on with Party In The USA.

"I LOVE this song!" laughed Brooke singing along horribly. She continued to sing as Nathan looked at her with amusement before joining her as off key as ever. She widened her eyes and she started to car dance. Brooke quickly grabbed her phone and taped Nathan singing and dancing along, giggling like a school girl the entire time.

"I can't believe that Nathan Scott knows all the words to a Miley Cyrus song!" laughed Brooke after the song was over, finally stopping the recording and putting her phone down.

"I don't know why you're so surprised Penelope, it's always being played at the arenas during games and you of all people should know the cheerleaders love songs like this!" stated Nathan.

"Huh, never really thought bout that! And just so you know Royal, I haven't been to a game since my cheerleading days in high school, so forgive my lack of knowledge of arena songs!" replied Brooke, smiling as she watched Nathan grimace at the use of his middle name.

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember my middle name." laughed Nathan, shaking his head.

"Please, you keep underestimating me Nathan, when are you gonna catch on?" teased Brooke.

They pulled into the rental car section of the airport to drop off the car before making their way to the main terminal.

"Wait!" said Brooke as Nathan was about to get out of the car. "Picture time."

She pulled out her camera phone and handed it to Nathan, "You have longer arms."

He took the phone from her as Brooke leaned in beside him, resting her forehead against his temple as he took the picture.

"Perfect." said Brooke after examining the photo and stepping out of the car. Going through her old albums the previous day had reminded her of her love of photography. Not that she was some super artsy photographer but just the fact that she loved life, and capturing all the little moments that mean so much in the end.

"Let's see." said Nathan, as he walked up from dropping off the car keys and grabbing their bag, taking the phone from Brooke. Nathan was smiling into the camera and Brooke was leaned against his forehead making a funny face and giving him bunny ears, causing Nathan to laugh.

"Nice Davis." laughed Nathan, handing the phone back to her and wrapping his arm around her as she smiled happily up at him, exposing her dimples. She stepped aside and grabbed the door for him and motioned for him to step inside.

"Ladies first." teased Brooke, continuing to gesture at him to go into the terminal.

"Aren't I suppose to be opening the door for you?" asked Nathan, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What can I say, I'm progressive." smirked Brooke as she walked up behind him and pinched his backside. "Ooh, nice and firm."

* * *

"I can't believe they got caught making out on the beach!" laughed Peyton. She reached over to throw the last of Brooke's boxes into the recycling.

"I can't believe they didn't caught doing it on the beach!" smirked Rachel as she stocked Brooke's fridge with some of her essentials. "Slut."

"Hey, there's more pictures from this morning, apparently their date hasn't ended yet." said Jake excitedly from the lap top he had been stationed at since he arrived. No doubt checking out sports scores and of course catching up on the latest celebrity gossip and scandals. It was his crack.

"Jake, you really need to stop with the blogs, it's kind of unhealthy." teased Rachel as she and Peyton made their way to the dining room table.

"What? I was just checking to make sure the internet connection worked." Jake said defensively. Though everyone knew the truth, he loved all gossip/celeb blogs. TMZ, Perez, he lived for them. He discovered them while on the road with the team. He had become sick of the drinking and closing out the clubs, so he stayed back in the hotel one night and was browsing random things on the internet when he came across Perez. After that fateful night, he was hooked.

"Right…" laughed Peyton, placing a kiss on his temple. "Show us the goods!"

Jake quickly scrolled to the pictures from TMZ that had been captured earlier that day. There were multiple photos of Nathan and Brooke eating breakfast and leaving the hotel.

It didn't go unnoticed by any of them that Nathan was holding on to Brooke's hand, pulling her close and that Brooke's eyes sparkled in the photo.

"When asked how long they had been secretly dating, Nathan didn't answer but the smile on Brooke's face says it all, that and the fact we know they spent night together." Jake read off the screen.

He was in a bit of shock even though Peyton had told him of their date. Though Jake and Nathan both played in the NBA, they hardly crossed paths except a couple times per season, but he knew of Nathan's penchant for one night stands and like Julian, was sceptical at first, until Peyton and Rachel got to him. Then again, he knew that deep down, Nathan was a good guy, he knew that from the Nathan he used to know. His mind wandered to Lucas, he smirked thinking how the other Scott would feel about this latest development. Though they had been friendly since Jake and Peyton reunited, he couldn't respect him for all the shit he had continued to pull on Brooke. After all the years of friendship, the petite brunette had become Jake's soft spot, that, and because she was the reason he and Peyton got back together.

"Wow, Nathan and Brooke took the walk of shame to a whole new level." laughed Jake.

"I think they'll be great together!" Peyton said, scrolling over the pictures again

Rachel eyed the photo suspiciously.

"What is it Rach? You've hardly said a word." inquired Peyton as she looked at the oddly quiet redhead.

"I'm trying to figure out if they slept together. I mean, she's wearing his shirt and all, but I don't know." Rachel thought out loud.

Peyton and Jake laughed.

"And here I thought it was something serious." Peyton said. She smiled at how happy Brooke looked as she smiled for the photographers from the car.

"Wait, how do you know she's wearing his shirt?" asked Jake. It didn't look like a men's shirt and the size definitely didn't look like it belonged to Nathan.

"It is serious! The slut totally deserves to get laid, and Nathan is the perfect person to do that…he's hot, got a nice body…" Rachel trailed off staring at Nathan.

"Rachel! Focus!" laughed Jake, remembering Rachel's high school crush on Nathan.

"Yeah, think of Julian." teased Peyton, poking the redhead in the arm.

"Right, Julian." Rachel cleared her throat before continuing. "As I was saying, I'm gonna go with a no on the getting laid."

"How do you know that?" asked Jake. "Actually, I don't want to know how you know that."

"Girls can always tell when other girls have gotten some, especially best friends." Rachel said matter of factly. "And to answer your other question, I know that's Nathan's shirt because a.) the collar and sleeves on that thing are huge, it's way to big for a woman, b.) I know Brooke carries her sewing kit everywhere since the mishap at the Grammy's and c.) I packed all her clothes before I left yesterday and I know she didn't bring anything else with her on her date."

"Good call Rachel, I didn't even notice the shirt." said Peyton, now realizing what Rachel was talking about the 'dress' Brooke had on.

"That's why I'm the model, Brooke's the designer and you Blondie, have nothing to do with the Fashion Industry." laughed Rachel as she went back to the kitchen to put away the rest of the groceries she got for Brooke.

"Since she's not back till later, let's go grab dinner in a bit and we'll finish up after." suggested Jake.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me. As long as I don't have to cook." answered Peyton.

"Julian has some work to finish up until later so that'll be perfect." agreed Rachel. "Can we go to Karens? I've been craving it since Brooke brought it up yesterday and I've been dying to take Julian there."

* * *

"So this is the team jet?" wondered Brooke as she stepped into the small luxurious plane. It was surprisingly small and the regular airplane seating was replaced my a couch instead.

"Not exactly, this is the owner's private jet." admitted Nathan. "Pretty nice huh?"

"So, why do you get to ride around in the private jet while the rest of us civilians have to fly commercial?" asked Brooke taking a seat. She had to admit, this was pretty nice. Note to self, she thought, Clothes Over Bros totally needs a private jet.

"Well, I'm having a good year and it's my contract year so.." Nathan trailed off.

"So they're trying to butter you up?" finished Brooke. She smiled up at Nathan, she really wasn't surprised at how far he's come from his days of high school basketball, she knew he worked hard for every moment and his career had cost him a lot, including his first marriage.

"Yeah, that and the owner and I had really hit it off." said Nathan, taking a seat next to her. He leaned over to open the mini fridge to see that it was stocked with refreshments, snacks and of course champagne.

"Impressive." commented Brooke, checking out the contents of the fridge. She leaned back and stretched. She smiled as she realized that she would be home in a few hours as the plane started to take off.

"So, since you're driving my ass all the way to Tree Hill from Charlotte, how bout I treat us to dinner at Karen's." asked Brooke, hoping his answer was yes.

"Yeah, I'd never turn down an opportunity to eat at Karen's. Besides, I don't have practice until Tuesday." answered Nathan, more than happy to spend more time with Brooke.

"Great! I'm so excited! I'm getting hungry already!" said Brooke as her thoughts drifted to what she should eat once they got there. She was literally salivating at the thought.

"Didn't we just eat?" laughed Nathan. "You have the stomach of a line backer!"

"What?" grinned Brooke sheepishly, "I have a healthy appetite, nothing wrong with that!"

She reached over and gave him a little smack on the arm.

"No need to get violent!" laughed Nathan, throwing his hands up in defeat. "I like that about you. What's the point of going out for dinner if you're just gonna eat salad?"

"Agreed." nodded Brooke. She grabbed the remote for the television and began flipping through the movie channels. "How was the movie last night by the way? I really wanted to see it. I can't believe I passed out, I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"Actually, it wasn't that bad." admitted Nathan. He still couldn't believe he watched Confessions of a Shopaholic by himself.

"See, I told you, I have all the books and they're fantastic." said Brooke. She settled for some random movie before turning her attention to Nathan.

"Why am I not surprised?" teased Nathan, leaning forward to give her a kiss on the lips.

"Well they are-" started Brooke again before being cut off by another kiss from Nathan. His lips were so soft against hers, she could feel her heart speed up and soon she found herself responding to his gentle yet urgent kiss. She trailed her tongue along his lower lip before pushing her way into his mouth where his tongue eagerly met hers. Brooke leaned forward, moving closer to Nathan, all the while still kissing him, not breaking their connection for a moment.

They were both breathing heavily when he picked up her small frame and pulled her into his lap. She let out a soft moan as Nathan began to work on her neck, gently sucking and kissing causing tingling sensations she could feel throughout her entire body. Brooke closed her eyes and tilted her back, giving him easier access to her neck.

Nathan took the opportunity to move his kisses lower, pushing the material of his shirt along as he planted feather light kisses on her collar bone. He smiled against her skin as he felt her begin to squirm under his touch as he continued his journey across her collar bone, moving the material away until her smooth shoulder was exposed. He felt Brooke wrap her arms around his neck and begin to run her fingers through his hair, instinctively tugging on it when his kisses were feeling too good. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her close kissing her lips once again, with more passion and urgency this time. He let out a satisfied groan as he felt Brooke straddle him, pressing her warm center against the bulge of his pants.

Brooke pulled back, tilting her head at Nathan with a smirk on her face. She looked at the gorgeous man in front of her and began to undo the buttons of his shirt, pulling it out of his dress pants and pushing the material aside to expose his hard athletic body. She ran her hands down his body, causing Nathan to wonder if she felt the same shivers down her spine as he did when they touched. She leaned forward and kissed him hard, while fully removing his shirt from his body. She felt him begin to work on her belt, quickly tossing it to the side. Soon, she felt the buttons coming undone and the shirt fell even lower off her shoulder, exposing her breasts that were encased in a black lacy bra. Nathan took a moment as his lust filled eyes admired her perfect breasts before quickly attaching his hand to her left breast, caressing it as he brought his mouth to the other, pushing the cup of the bra out of the way with his lips. His hands were gentle as he ran his thumb over her nipple while suckling the other one, causing them both to harden.

"Nathan…" moaned Brooke as she enjoyed Nathan's attention to detail on her breasts and he switched his hands and lips to the other breast. Brooke felt her excitement growing and aching as she reached between them to undo his belt. Not surprisingly, it came off with ease, she went on to unbutton and unzip his pants, eager to feel him in her hands. She quickly freed him from the confines of his boxers and took him in her hand, rubbing her thumb against his tip and spreading the fluid that had already escaped him along his shaft causing Nathan to let out a low growl, which in turn, excited Brooke even more. She loved that she elicited this reaction from Nathan. Who, was now in the process of running his hand up her thigh until he reached her soaked laced panties. He gently moved the material aside and found her folds were already slick for him.

"God, Brooke you have no idea what you're doing to me right now." said Nathan breathless, as he began to slowly encircle her swollen bud as Brooke moaned in content.

"I think I have an idea." Brooke breathed heavily, picking up the pace of hand on his turgid member.

She moaned loudly when he finally dipped his fingers inside her, bending them slightly, causing her to cry out again as he began to stroke her wet walls. Her heart was pounding and her face flush as she could feel herself reaching her end and she sensed Nathan knew that too as he picked up his pace, but then he suddenly removed his fingers from her and she looked at him shocked.

"Not like that baby, I need to be in you." Nathan said huskily.

Brooke wordlessly nodded as he guided himself towards her. He pushed her panties aside once again and entered slowly, wanting to feel every part of her. He pushed in little by little, feeling her wet muscles stretching to fit his large size. She felt so hot and tight and nearly came undone right then. They both groaned when he filled her fully. He placed his hands on either side of her hips and held her still as he began to move in and out of her, slowly to start before picking up his pace.

"Oh Nathan!" cried Brooke as she felt herself become even slicker from how good he felt with his movements. She moaned as she felt him stretch her walls again, as he hardened even more. Her pleasure was reaching new heights as she ran her hands down his sweaty chest.

"God Brooke, you feel so good baby." grunted Nathan as he continued to pump himself into her, groaning at the sight of his member glistening from her high state of arousal when he exited her body. He pulled her face to him and kissed her longingly, tracing her lower lip with his tongue before sliding it past her lips.

Brooke began to move her hips matching Nathan thrust for thrust, she felt her cheeks redden again and her body began to sweat, as she began to feel the familiar pressure building at her core. She began to rock her hips, grinding down on him to increase the friction between them, and letting out a cry of pleasure.

"Nathan…I'm close." she said, her voice now raspy as she continued to slide up and down his hardness.

"So am I." panted Nathan. The desire in her voice caused him to thicken even more inside of her. He didn't know how much longer he could hold off, he felt as if he were about to explode at any moment now. He had never experienced sex this intense before, every touch, kiss, thrust was more powerful than the last causing their excitement to grow, it was as though their bodies were made for each other.

Brooke continued to thrust down on him, bringing herself closer and closer with every thrust. Suddenly she felt Nathan's fingers along her lips and she took it in her mouth, rolling her tongue over them. He moved his fingers from her mouth and reached between them to her engorged bud, rubbing in sync with her movements, completely sending her over the edge.

Brooke gasped as she felt the intensity of her orgasm throughout her entire body. She continued to rock her hips, wanting her orgasm to last as long it could as she felt her walls fluttering against Nathan, sending him over the edge as well. He let out a groan as he released himself inside of her, filling her as her walls continued to flutter around him, milking him for all he had. He pulled her close, giving her a final passionate kiss before leaning his forehead on hers, both of their eyes closed, as they breathlessly rode out their orgasms.

Brooke wanted to stay in that moment forever. It was perfect, he was perfect. She felt light headed from the pleasure and didn't move until she felt it was safe to. She slowly slid off of Nathan and took the seat beside him. He placed his arm around her, bringing her close so she could snuggle up next to him. He placed another kiss on her the top of her head this time. They sat comfortable silent for a few more moments, both relishing in the aftermath of really good sex.

"Mmmm, I wanna feel like this all the time." Brooke said lazily, tracing Nathan's abs with her finger.

"Me too. That was amazing." smiled Nathan before letting out a content sigh. He grabbed Brooke hand from his stomach and placed a kiss on it.

"So…" Nathan started looking down at Brooke intently.

"So… what?" asked Brooke curiously.

"So… if someone were to ask if Brooke Davis is taken, what would you say?" asked Nathan almost shyly. Though he knew he had no reason to be shy after what they just did, but for whatever reason, Brooke brought out a different side of him.

"Royal, is this your way of asking me to go steady with you?" teased Brooke.

"Yeah, it is. Got a problem with it Penelope?" grinned Nathan, pulling her closer.

"Nope not at all! And the answer is yes but only if I get to wear your jersey!" said Brooke seriously, trying to keep a straight face.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." laughed Nathan.

"This has been a really good weekend for me." commented Brooke. "A successful launch and now an NBA player boyfriend! Yep, definitely a good weekend for B. Davis!"

"You're telling me, everyone will be jealous that I have a hotter girlfriend than them!" agreed Nathan laughing.

Nathan looked out the window as he felt the plane slowly start to descend.

"Looks like we're almost home." said Nathan, handing Brooke her belt.

"Really? Already? Wow, that went by fast. Well in that case." she said as she got up and straightened her outfit before heading to the fridge. She turned around and handed Nathan the champagne. "We need to have some champagne first! Can't let that go to waste can we?"

"No, I suppose we can't." grinned Nathan, popping the bottle open. He heard a shutter as he looked up to see Brooke taking a picture.

"Now how do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful." Nathan smiled, grabbing her hand and leading her back to the seat next to him.

"Good, we need another picture!" Brooke said, "I want to remember today forever."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter, after this one I may fast forward a few months and get the story moving! I'm hoping to get a few more chapters out as exams are starting wrap up. As always thank you to everyone who is still reading this story and thank you for the reviews! They totally make my day!_

_Love me some Julian- thanks for your review! i'm trying to show that their connection will be more than just a physical one. let me know what you think of this chapter!!_

_mileycyrus13- thanks for keeping up with this story! hope you like this next chapter! _

_fggt16- thanks for reviewing!! i'll try to get another update in this week!_

_bdavisrulz- lol! i'm glad you liked it! haha, and you'll find out Rachels reaction in this chapter! enjoy!_

_Thanks again everyone!_

_Leni_

Chapter 6:

"You've got a nice place here Nathan." said Brooke to Nathan from his condo in Charlotte. It was really simple, what you would expect from a bachelor. Dark hardwood flooring, huge flat screen TV and entertainment system, and a leather couch. Her favourite part of the condo was the large window in the master bedroom, which was where she currently stood. He had a great view. They decided to come drop off Nathan's things and to freshen up before embarking on the drive to Tree Hill since their flight had arrived in the early afternoon, well ahead of schedule.

"Thanks." said Nathan coming up beside her by the window and placing his arm around her waist, pulling her close. He had just stepped out of the shower and was just in his towel. He smelled of after shave and soap.

"Ooh, you're still wet!" squealed Brooke as she tried to squirm away. Nathan, however, was too strong and had other ideas and he pulled her into a hug.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easy!" laughed Nathan. Brooke felt his laugh vibrate through her whole body and smiled.

"Not fair, Scott! You're bigger than me!" she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a searing kiss. God, she loved the way his lips felt against hers, she couldn't get enough of it.

Nathan returned the kiss, eagerly wanting to taste her sweet lips again. The kisses quickly turned passionate as they were once again battling each other with their tongues, both of them not able to get enough of the other. He picked her up so that they at eye level, he immediately hardened as he felt Brooke wrap her legs around his waist.

"We really don't have much time…" Nathan panted in between kisses, "It'll be late by the time we get to Tree Hill."

"Mmm, there's always time for a quickie." Brooke suggested breathlessly into his ear before nibbling on his earlobe, causing Nathan to moan in pleasure.

He continued to kiss her as he walked them over to his bed, lowering her onto the soft duvet. He brought his hands to either sides of her panties and peeled them off of her, tossing them to the floor, while Brooke quickly stripped him of his towel and went to work on him with her hand.

"Brooke…" Nathan moaned into her lips. He continued to kiss her while he undressed her. He stopped when all she left was her bra. She was quite possibly the most beautiful women he had every laid eyes on. Her skin was so soft and smooth, not a single flaw anywhere. He reached around to unhook her bra, releasing her taut breasts for his viewing pleasure. He stared at her with hooded eyes full of desire, sending shivers up Brooke's spine. Brooke pulled him close and guided him into her, letting out a loud moan as he entered her with one swift thrust. He paused momentarily to allow her walls to adjust to having him in her again so soon and revelled in the fact that she was as wet as ever before pumping his hips into her.

"Brooke, you're so wet already." groaned Nathan as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her, he wanted to take his time to enjoy how she felt.

"I know, baby, it's all you." cried Brooke, as her head began to spin from all the pleasure. She didn't know how much more she could take.

Brooke moaned as she hooked her legs onto his, bringing him as close to her as she could, digging her heels into the back of his thighs as Nathan pinned her arms above her head with one hand and kissed his way down her neck. Brooke began to feel the familiar pressure building at her core as Nathan lengthened his strokes and picked up his pace. Soon Brooke yelled out as she reached her peak and her walls once again began to flutter uncontrollably around Nathan, causing him to explode inside of her and let out a low grunt.

Nathan soon collapsed on top of Brooke, both of them left breathless from their frantic lovemaking. He brushed the hair away from her eyes and kissed her tenderly.

"Brooke you are the most amazing, beautiful woman I've ever met." Nathan said sincerely, kissing her again before resting his head on her chest.

Brooke let out a satisfied sigh as she began to run her fingers through his hair. The weight of his body on her felt good, as she could feel his heart thumping quickly on her. Nathan rolled off of her and onto his back.

"Come here." he smiled as he spread his arm out, inviting her to come lie on him.

She giggled as she moved into his arms. After finding a comfortable position, she put her hand on his chest.

"What's so funny?" asked Nathan, opening one of his closed eyes and looking down at her.

"Nothing, I just never took you for the cuddling type, that's all." said Brooke amused. She was learning so much about him and so far, she liked everything.

"Just don't tell anyone, it's a secret ok?" joked Nathan.

"I won't!" laughed Brooke as she snuggled up closer to him. Being in his arms felt so right. She could stay like this for eternity. She was seriously debating whether or not they should just stay at Nathan's for the evening and leave in the morning. She knew that no one was expecting her until late this evening at the earliest. She let out another content sigh.

"What's on your mind?" inquired Nathan, running his fingers up and down Brooke's forearm.

"Just how happy I am about the way this weekend has turned out. If anyone would've told me that I would end up with Nathan Scott this weekend, I'd say they were insane! I'm so glad you decided to come to my launch party." Brooke revealed happily, thinking back to the dance they shared.

"I'm happy I came too. Honestly I was a little nervous about the whole thing, considering we haven't spoken in so long, but the second I saw you I knew I made the right decision by going." admitted Nathan, pulling the duvet over their bodies.

"What made you decide to come?" asked Brooke looking at up at Nathan.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure. Some of my team mates and my agent Clay and I usually go out after games and one of the cheerleaders had mentioned your launch party. I started thinking about how nice it would be to see you again, considering how we had left off before you moved. I really regretted that." said Nathan. He thought back to end of summer the year they graduated high school.

After breaking Brooke's heart at Prom, Lucas had flip flopped his decision yet again by mid summer, claiming he had made a mistake by choosing Peyton. He broke up with Peyton and attempted to revive a relationship with Brooke. His plan however, had backfired completely, with both girls refusing to speak to him and taking off to LA together by summers end. Throughout the whole ordeal, Nathan had never agreed with his brothers actions, as he blatantly didn't seem to care about what he was doing to these girls and their relationship with each other. He was caught in a hard spot as Lucas was his brother and his wife was also his brother's best friend. Brooke and Peyton, well Peyton was his ex, so it didn't seem right to side with her and he and Brooke weren't that close and Haley would've had his head if sided with Brooke. Even though Haley had claimed to have gotten over the whole sex tape thing, she and Brooke's relationship was strained after and she was never fully comfortable whenever Nathan and Brooke were together, even if it was harmless. And so, he stood by his brother and wife. He had hardly spoken to Brooke before she left, aside from their dance at Prom.

"Nathan, I was never upset with you. Or with Haley either. I mean, I felt awkward because you are Lucas' brother and Haley is his best friend. The last thing I wanted was to make things difficult for you guys, you shouldn't have to choose. I could've made an effort to stay in touch with you guys too but I didn't." replied Brooke sheepishly.

"Yeah, but just for the record, I never agreed with Lucas' actions and neither did Haley." Nathan said seriously.

"Honestly, it's fine Nathan. It was all so long ago, it doesn't even matter anymore." reassured Brooke. She was touched that he had held onto that for so long. Her heart swelled as she looked at him and saw how sincere he was being.

"What matters now is that you decided to come see me and if we weren't sure before, we definitely have amazing sexual chemistry!" smirked Brooke eyeing Nathan's body.

"I feel so used right now." said Nathan pretending to be hurt. He frowned and pulled the duvet over his chest.

"Stop looking at me like that!" he laughed, failing at his attempt to be serious.

"You love it, Hot Shot." Brooke said in a raspy voice that drove Nathan wild. "But seriously Nate, I'm so glad at how everything turned out this weekend. I couldn't be more happy about it. You're a great guy."

"I feel the same way Brooke, I know that Julian thinks I'm some horrible Lucas doppelganger, but after the divorce I just didn't want to get close to anyone. Though we're good friends now, things between Haley got really ugly for a while and we both did and said some horrible things," paused Nathan, taking a breath, "and it left me hurt for a long time. It was easier to throw myself at basketball. I refused to get involved with anyone seriously. It sounds bad, I know."

Brooke shook her head and looked him directly in the eye.

"Not at all, I completely understand, hello, I'm the girl who built an entire empire based on a broken heart, so trust me I know what that's all about. And since we're being honest, I haven't really been in a serious relationship since Lucas. Sure I dated, but nothing close to what you'd call a relationship." said Brooke.

"And that's why I want you to know that even though we just found each other again, from the moment I saw you, I felt things I hadn't felt in a very long time but I'm excited about it and I can't wait to see where this takes us. I know that sounds as cheesy as hell, but I mean it." smiled Nathan, kissing her on her nose.

"Oh Nathan, I haven't had this much fun or felt this way about anyone is such a long time and it feels so great. I never expected to feel like this for you but I do and I don't want this feeling to stop." Brooke admitted softly, looking away from Nathan. She suddenly felt vulnerable, she hasn't been in a position like this in a long time and she didn't want to be hurt again.

"Hey," Nathan said gently. He lifted her chin so she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I know, because I feel the same."

Brooke looked up at him and was met by his warm gaze, her heart started doing flip flops as she reached to kiss him.

* * *

"You ready Brooke?" asked Nathan as he walked up and handed her a bottle of water.

"Sure am!" smiled Brooke, taking a sip of her water. They had stayed in bed for another hour before hopping in the shower together before they got back on the road. They wanted to make sure they were back in Tree Hill in time for dinner.

"Are you gonna stay the night, or drive back to Charlotte?" asked Brooke. She was hoping that Nathan would agree to stay with her. Her mind was already traveling to all the naughty things she could do if they had the entire night together.

"Well, I guess that's up to you. Not sick of me yet?" asked Nathan, raising his eyebrows at her. Obviously he wanted to, like he was going to say no to spending another night with Brooke, but he just wanted to see what she'd say.

"Nope, not yet." answered Brooke smiling as she stood on her tip toes and brought her face to his, rubbing the tip of her nose against his before kissing him.

"In that case, let me grab some things." grinned Nathan, walking back to his room.

He reached for the bag containing Brooke's clothes from their date and stuffed an extra change of clothes for himself. He armed the alarm and led them out to his black Denali.

"What are your plans for this week?" asked Nathan once they were on the road.

"I have to check out the Tree Hill store and see if I have everything I need to run the company from there. I've done some research and there are a couple of prospective commercial buildings I'd like to have a look at, in case I do decide to start something new." said Brooke. "And I'm gonna hang out with P. Sawyer and Rachel! I won't get to see Jenny until the wedding because she's spending the summer with Nikki, which kinda sucks. Oh shit, speaking of the wedding, I gotta finish up Peyton's wedding dress, and our bridesmaids dresses!"

"Sounds busy! But if you have time, I do have a home game this weekend and we're playing Jake's team, I was wondering if you would like to come to a game, maybe you could go with Peyton. I'm sure she goes to Jake's games all the time." said Nathan.

"Of course I want to come, sounds fun! You know I'm such a bad friend, I've never seen Jake play before." admitted Brooke. She was excited that she could watch both Nathan and Jake play at once. She made a mental note to ask Peyton where she gets her jerseys from when she sees her.

"Really? Jake's a great player, one of the most well rounded players in the league for sure." said Nathan. He hoped that he would receive a warmer response from Jake than he did from Julian, since they used to play together in high school.

"So I've heard. This will be great! I'm totally going to ask Rachel to come too! It'll be so fun!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I'm glad you're so excited, I'll have the tickets ready for you at the arena." smiled Nathan.

* * *

"What do you recommend?" asked Julian looking at all the options on the menu. "Everything looks really good."

He, Rachel, Peyton and Jake had arrived at Karen's Diner for dinner after putting all the last minute finishing touches on Brooke's house just in time for dinner.

"Trust me, you will love anything you order baby." replied Rachel. She too, was being indecisive, she wanted to eat everything off the menu.

"The burgers are really good here and they have the best French fries." suggested Jake.

"Sold." grinned Julian. The waitress came and took all their orders.

"You guys did an incredible job on Brooke's house, she's gonna love it." said Julian.

"She better, we worked our asses off to get everything ready for her!" said Rachel, she couldn't wait for Brooke to see it, she knew Brooke would love everything. She was also dying to talk to Brooke about Nathan.

"When is our little beach vixen expected back anyway?" asked Jake as Julian rolled his eyes.

"She's suppose to be on the red eye so not until late this evening." answered Peyton, who was also dying to hear about the latest developments between her and Nathan.

"I still can't believe she went out with him." commented Julian.

"Nathan's a good guy, you just have to get to know him." reassured Peyton.

"Yeah, he is, you can't judge him based on what his idiot brother did." agreed Rachel, rubbing Julian's arm.

"But I can judge him for all those groupies he's always with." muttered Julian. The idea of Brooke getting involved with Nathan still bothered him, clearly. He just didn't want to see her get hurt again.

"You know, I kind of you agree with you Julian, Nathan was on quite the streak when he met Brooke. But I know that underneath it all he's a good guy." said Jake.

Julian looked at Jake surprised. He knew that Jake too cared about Brooke and didn't want to see her hurt. So for Jake to think that Nathan was alright, then he must be, thought Julian.

"Ok, I'll give him a chance, but if he does anything, don't say I didn't warn you." Julian said finally caving in. This brought a smile to Rachel's face.

"Thanks, baby, that's all I ask, just give him a chance." Rachel said, kissing his cheek. "Besides, don't you want to see what Luke's reactions going to be?"

Peyton and Jake laughed, while Julian smirked.

"I can only imagine." said Jake thoughtfully, thinking of all the different possible scenarios.

"Yeah," Peyton snorted, "he'll probably decide he that he made a mistake and that he doesn't love Lindsay and will now fight to get Brooke back."

"And when she turns him down or if Nathan kicks his ass, he'll decide that it's actually Peyton he wants." laughed Jake.

"Yeah, and after Jake's done with him, he will realize that the one he's actually been in love with is Haley! She's the only one left that he hasn't tried anything on." giggled Rachel. "God, then imagine what Nathan would do!"

"Are incestuous circles common in small towns like this?" asked Julian, shaking his head. He was still trying to wrap his brain around all this. "What about you babe? How come he wouldn't make a move on you?"

Peyton, Jake and Rachel gawked at him as though he were crazy.

"I would eat him alive." Rachel simply stated. It was a well known fact that Rachel had never liked Lucas, not from day one when she first arrived at Tree Hill High School, in the midst of the dreaded Bermuda triangle of death. She had never understood what was so appealing about the brooding blonde. He wasn't anything special and she saw right through his torn, tortured, in love with two girls act and saw him for the selfish, masochist that she knew he was.

"Very true, Rachel probably bitched him out about a hundred times per game! And she always accidentally-on-purpose hit him with a basketball." laughed Peyton, remembering all the times, where a player had lost a basketball within her vicinity, it always resulted with the ball hitting Lucas in the head.

Julian laughed, he knew his girlfriend was a bad ass, that's one of the things he loved about her. He had a mental image of Lucas running away scared from a high school Rachel in her cheerleading uniform.

"Whatever, hoes over bros!" Rachel said firmly, "For the record, I'd do it for anyone of you, even you Jake."

"Thanks Rach, I'll be sure to keep that in mind the next time Lucas decides he loves me again and attempts to steal me away from Peyton." laughed Jake sarcastically.

"You're welcome." smiled the redhead sweetly. "Consider yourself lucky to be one of my hoes."

"You guys we should probably keep the Lucas bashing to a minimum since we are in his mother's diner and he could show up at anytime!" shushed Peyton, though she was still clearly amused by the conversation.

"I guess." sighed Rachel.

"You're right." agreed Julian, he knew better than to piss off people that prepared your food.

"Sorry honey." said Jake, wrapping his arm around Peyton.

At that moment the sound of the door opened caught their attention as two blondes walked in.

"Speak of the devil." commented Julian as he eyed Lucas and who he presumed to be Lindsay walk into the diner and to the counter.

"I wonder if he's seen the beach photo." smirked Rachel as she turned to look at the couple waiting for their pick up order. Just then she made eye contact with Lucas and he smiled.

"Damn it." said Rachel through her teeth as she fake grinned at the blondes.

"Hey guys." greeted Lucas as he walked up to the table.

"Hey." said Julian and Peyton.

"Hi Luke, how are you man?" asked Jake. Count on Jake to be friendly as always.

"Good, just grabbing some dinner. How are you guys? Rachel, Julian, nice to see you guys in town. Special occasion?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah, actually, we're helping Brooke get her house ready." said Rachel, staring intently at Lucas to watch his reaction. No point in keeping it from, he'd find out eventually, she figured.

"Brooke's moving back?" blinked Lucas a couple times. His heart skipped a beat just hearing her name. He couldn't believe it, his Pretty Girl was coming back.

"Yes she is, she'll be back later tonight." said Peyton, who was also watching Lucas. She was sceptical about what the move back to Tree Hill would mean for Brooke when it came to Lucas. After Peyton and Jake had gotten back together, Lucas had essentially lost interest in pursuing her, but Brooke, however, was a completely different story. He continued to attempt to reconcile with her on and off for the last few years.

"Brooke's coming back." repeated Lucas in a soft voice, speaking more to himself than to anyone else, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"Yes, I think we've established that." said Julian rolling his eyes. God this guy is dense, though Julian to himself. At least his brother has a personality.

"Wow, I haven't seen her in a while, I should grab her number, I'd love to catch up with her." said Lucas, knowing there would be a slim chance of any of them giving him Brooke's phone number.

"Maybe you should ask Nathan." smirked Rachel, satisfied she got that little zing in there.

Julian and Jake stifled their laughs as they saw Lucas' face darken and his body stiffen. Ahh, so he has seen the photos after all.

"They've really hit it off since he showed up at the launch party this past weekend. You should have seen them together, they danced to one of Mia's songs and at one point, everyone stopped and just watched them dance." continued Rachel, looking directly at Lucas the whole time. "It was pretty amazing, you could feel the chemistry radiating off their bodies. They went out again the next night, which I'll assume you know as by now, the whole world knows from those photos on the web."

Lucas swallowed hard. He had seen the photos of Brooke and Nathan from the beach. He couldn't believe his own brother would betray him like that. There's a code, you don't date your brother's ex, it's wrong… just as wrong as cheating on your girlfriend with her best friend. He knew how ironic this was and that he should be the last person to be getting upset over something like that, but he still was. Plus he didn't know why Nathan would choose Brooke, they hardly knew each other and had barely spoken since high school. He knew Nathan though, and knew that it was just a one time thing. If there was anything he could count on it was the fact that Nathan was about one night stands, not real relationships. Lucas took a deep breath and relief flooded him. Never was he more grateful of the fact his brother was a manwhore. He couldn't imagine the thought of his brother with Brooke. Yeah, he told himself, Nathan and Brooke was just a one time thing. His desire to see the beautiful brunette had overpowered him this morning when he saw the picture of her with Nathan. He just needed to see her once…

"Don't even think it." said Julian giving Lucas a dirty look. "We can practically see the wheels turning in your head. God you're transparent. If you really think you're going anywhere near Brooke, you're delusional."

"Yeah Luke, it's probably not the best idea." said Jake, speaking for the first time since he greeted Lucas. He decided to observe Lucas' reaction as he knew Rachel wouldn't able to resist the opportunity to make a dig at him about Brooke and Nathan. "Remember the last conversation you had with her? Didn't go so well."

"Look I just-" Lucas stopped as he heard the bell sound from the door opening and a familiar raspy laugh filled the air.

The entire table averted their eyes to the door to see Nathan and Brooke walking in with his arms around her, staring at each other mid laugh, looking very much in their own little world.

* * *

"I can't believe how gangsta you are!" laughed Brooke as she and Nathan walked into the café.

Nathan wrapped his arm around her, and grinned back "And your version of Beyonce was much better, I suppose?"

In the couple hour drive, they had gotten sick of listening to the radio and Brooke decided to look through Nathan's cd's when she came across a blank one. She placed in it and it was all old pop songs ranging from Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera and Nsync. After singing along at the top of their lungs, they decided they would duet as Jay Z and Beyonce when 06 Bonnie and Clyde came on.

"I was a way better Beyonce than you as Jay Z, that`s for sure!" giggled Brooke. They were brought out of their own world, when a voice yelled at Brooke.

"OMG! Why didn't you tell you'd be back so soon Slut?!?" exclaimed Rachel.

Brooke looked over in time to see Rachel get off her seat, push Lucas aside and come at her with a smile.

"Nice to see you too whore!" grinned Brooke, giving her redheaded friend a hug.

"B. Davis!" yelled Peyton, smiling as she reached out and hugged Brooke as well. "I missed you best friend."

"Oh P. Sawyer! I missed you too!" grinned Brooke. Seeing her friends all together again made her happy. She knew at that moment that she made the right decision by coming home.

"Jagielski, get your ass over here!" commanded Brooke as she spotted Jake behind Peyton. Peyton and Rachel went on to greet Nathan.

"Good to see you Brooke." Jake laughed as he engulfed her in a hug.

"Julian…" said Brooke as she approached him.

"Brooke…" said Julian in the same tone.

"So, I hear you just about had a heart attack this morning." commented Brooke.

"Huh, Rachel told you, why am I not surprised." said Julian, shaking his head.

"She's my best friend, of course she would." smirked Brooke. "I appreciate your concern Julian, but everything's great. I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"I know, but you can't blame me for being a little freaked out, after all he's cut from the same cloth as-" Julian started.

"Brooke?"

Both Julian and Brooke looked up to see Lucas come from behind Julian.

"Nate, how's it going?" asked Peyton as she hugged Nathan.

"Really good." laughed Nathan.

"I bet." smirked Rachel coming up to Nathan and Peyton. "I see you guys hit off."

"Yeah we did." Nathan said nervously running his hand through his hair as he eyed Julian who was now talking to Brooke and was just in time to see his older brother approach Brooke. Nathan blinked in surprise, this was not how he planned seeing his brother for the first time.

"Shit." said Rachel, grabbing Peyton's arm once she spotted Lucas.

The group became uncomfortably silent as they pondered what would happen next. Jake took a spot beside Brooke and made himself into a physical buffer between her and Lucas.

"Lucas." said Brooke coolly. She really wasn't in the mood to see or talk to him.

"Ugh, how are you?" asked Lucas lamely. He was caught off guard at her tone.

"Good." she responded shortly, crossing her arms.

"So, ugh, I hear you're back for good now." Lucas tried again. All he wanted to do was to hold her at that moment. She had taken his breath away when he saw her. He felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach when she saw her with Nathan. That he didn't see coming.

"Yeah, I am." Brooke was getting impatient. He was the last person she wanted to see. She could feel the rest of friends looking at them.

"Well, if you need a hand getting settled or anything…" began Lucas, taking a chance by taking a step closer to Brooke.

"Hey Luke!" said Nathan as he came up beside Brooke, smiling at her and wrapped his arm around her possessively. He loved his brother, he did, but Nathan was beyond irked that Lucas would still try to insert himself into Brooke's life when it was so painfully obvious that she didn't want him to. That and the fact he as being so blatantly disrespectful towards Lindsay, he was sure that she wouldn't appreciate her boyfriend hanging around an ex.

"Nate, I didn't expect to see you in town." said Lucas, forcing a smile towards Nathan.

"I wasn't planning on it but this one needed a ride." said Nathan smiling down at Brooke, who in turn smiled back.

"Hey! I'm taking you out for dinner aren't I?" smiled Brooke in a raspy voice, her eyes gleaming as she looked up at Nathan.

Rachel nudged Peyton and smirked at her knowingly, oh yeah, she thought to herself, they totally banged. Peyton smiled back at her nodding.

"This is gold!" whispered Rachel to Peyton and Julian as they watched the awkward encounter unfold in front of them.

"Poor Jake." Peyton said, trying to stifle a laugh. She watched Jake attempt to slowly back away from his spot once Nathan made his way beside Brooke.

"Yeah, that's a little uncomfortable." smirked Julian in amusement as Jake finally snuck away and made a bee line towards them.

"Lucas looks like he's about to explode." whispered Jake, taking a spot behind Peyton.

Lucas looked at Brooke, then Nathan and back again. He couldn't believe it. They slept together. Once the shock wore off he became angry. Before he could say anything Lindsay came up to him with their food, oblivious to anything that had just taken place.

"Nathan?" Lindsay said excited to see him. "Oh my gosh, when did you get back?"

She immediately enveloped him in a friendly hug.

"Hey Linds, good to see you. You look great." smiled Nathan. He genuinely liked Lindsay, she was smart, funny, and quite beautiful. "We actually just got back, we were craving Karen's."

"Of course! The food's amazing here," said Lindsay. She turned her attention to Brooke.

"Hi, I'm Lindsay." she said smiling.

"Hi, Brooke, nice to meet you." Brooke said smiling back. She wondered if Lindsay knew about her and Lucas. Either way, she seemed really nice.

"This just keeps getting better and better." whispered Rachel, her eyes widening.

"Shh!" shushed Peyton, nudging her in the side.

Lucas' eyes widened as he watched his girlfriend talk to Brooke. He suddenly looked very uncomfortable. He just continued to stare at Brooke.

"I know, I'm a huge fan of your line, as you can see." Lindsay said, looking down at her dress. It was from Brooke's last collection. "I love this line and I can't wait till the new pieces from your show arrives."

"Thank you Lindsay. The dress looks amazing on you. I'm expecting the shipment in a couple days, but we're not debuting it for another couple weeksm, but why don't you come by say Wednesday and you can have a look." said Brooke, ignoring Lucas' piercing glare and focused on Lindsay. She definitely liked her. She seemed really genuinely nice.

"Really? Thanks Brooke, I'll be by." Lindsay said excitedly. She really liked Brooke. Lindsay was glad that Nathan finally seems to have found a woman who was worthy of him. Throughout her whole relationship with Lucas, Nathan never brought any girls back to Tree Hill with him, let along be affectionate in public. She had a good feeling about them.

"Well babe, we should probably get going before our food gets cold." Lindsay said happily. She turned to Nathan and Brooke. "Good to see you Nate, and Brooke, it was nice to meet you."

"Bye Linds." smiled Nathan, reaching for another hug.

"Nice to meet you too! I better see you at the store Wednesday!" said Brooke smiling.

Lindsay waved as she exited the café with Lucas behind her not saying a word. He gave Brooke one last pained look before walking out of the café.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone! Thank you for reading, reviewing, and adding this story to your alerts/faves. I am so happy with the response to this story and am quite inspired at the moment, hence the constant updating this week. So I'm going to try and keep the momentum going. If anyone has any questions or suggestions please feel free to comment, I love hearing from you! Without further ranting, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_lil-bit9054: I am also a huge fan of the Brooke and Rachel friendship. I always thought that Rachel was a much better friend than Peyton. As for Lucas, I'm not his biggest fan, lol, but I try not to be to bias when I write him! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter!!_

_Love me some Julian: Thank you again for reviewing my last chapter! I really appreciate it! Nathan kinda became a manwhore after his divorce with Haley, basically, he was so hurt from the divorce, he decided it'd be easier not to be involved with anyone emotionally, just physically...until Brooke came along that is. Also, you will find out this chapter what happened between Lucas and Brooke that has Brooke so upset with him. The time jump is a little one, just 6 months ahead, so I could get the story moving along, so it won't be too much of a change. And more foreplay before sex?!? Got it! The next one will be just for you!! lol! Thank you again for reading, I love hearing any comments, questions or suggestions so keep them coming!_

_bdavisrulz: I'm so glad you enjoyed this chapter, there isn't as much Brathan in this chapter but this chapter kinda outlines the next two big events of the story...soo let me know what you think!! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Leni K  
_

Chapter 7:

"I can't believe there's only a few months left!" Brooke said excitedly to Rachel.

"Trust me the countdown is on and as soon as that show is over, I'm going to Karen's and eating the whole damn restaurant!" groaned Rachel. The two women were at Clothes over Bros merchandising the remainder of the clothing.

In the few short months since she came back to Tree Hill Brooke decided to walk away from Clothes over Bros and start her own venture without Victoria breathing down her neck. She found a commercial building to double as a store and her office as well. She found willing investors in Nathan and Julian to help materialize her new dream. It was a bittersweet moment, leaving her company that she worked so hard to build but she was excited about her venture simply called Brooke Davis. A couple more months and she would be free from Victoria and opening her new store, featuring her new lingerie line inspired from Nathan's encouragement, Brooke's Bedroom. She had a penchant for making herself lingerie as a surprise for Nathan, when he suggested that she should look into incorporating it with her new company. Brooke planned on debuting her lingerie with a fashion show with Rachel being the face of Brooke's new company, hence her stress over the lingerie show happening in a few months.

"Rach, don't be ridiculous, you don't have to be dieting or doing anything extra, you're beautiful." said Brooke seriously. "Besides, this lingerie is made for real women, with curves, so if you get too skinny, I'm gonna have to cut your ass!"

"Gotcha boss!" said Rachel smiling at her best friend. "So is Nathan going to be able to make it for the show?"

"Yes he is!" smiled Brooke, her face brightening at the mention of Nathan. "He's flying in that afternoon so hopefully he won't miss too much of the show."

It's been about six months since their encounter at her last launch party and things have been going wonderfully between them. Though they were both busy with their careers, Nathan always made sure to come to Tree Hill when he was home for practices or games and Brooke went to all his home games. They had grown closer and closer and whenever he was in town, he usually stayed at Brooke's as opposed to his apartment. Whenever possible, Brooke would make her way to Charlotte to spend the weekend with him. Things were going great for the two brunettes.

"Hey!" yelled Peyton coming into the store carrying 3 take out bags with her.

"Mmm, Peyton, no, you didn't." said Rachel, eyeing the paper bags in her hand. She recognized the smell of Karen's burgers anywhere.

"Yes I did, Brooke called me and asked me to bring lunch! Besides, you're allowed to cheat on you diet once and a while." said Peyton, plucking the bag in front of Rachel.

"Ugh, I hate you bitches." grumbled Rachel as she opened one of the bags.

"Thanks for bringing lunch P. Sawyer!" said Brooke, opening her bag of food. "So do you want to try your dress on first or eat?"

"Let's eat! I'm starving! We've been in the studio all morning and I haven't eaten yet. Mia's on a roll and we're getting ready for Haley's first performance!" Peyton said enthusiastically.

Since Nathan and Brooke got together, Haley had re entered their lives again. Not that it wasn't a little weird when Brooke and Haley first saw each other, but they quickly moved past it and were able to regain their friendship. They weren't best friends but they were friends nonetheless, and that made Nathan happy. After reconnecting with Brooke, Haley rebuilt her relationship with Peyton and found a new friend in Rachel as well. Now Haley was working on Mia's album as well as one of her own.

"I can only imagine! Mia's last album was great!" said Brooke. "How's Haley's coming along?"

"Great, she's a little nervous about tonight but she'll be great!" Peyton said proudly. "And the wardrobe you did for her is amazing, you really outdid your self Brooke."

"Thanks! I'm glad she liked it." said Brooke.

"Hopefully, she doesn't run into any Chris Kellers this time, although I guess it'd be ok now since she's single!" joked Rachel munching away happily on her burger.

"Oh God, I totally forgot about Keller." said Brooke, it felt like a million years ago since she heard that name. She remembered all the trouble he caused between Nathan and Haley back in the day.

"Didn't you sleep with Keller?" asked Rachel.

"Ok, that was like soo long ago!" said Brooke defensively.

"I completely forgot about that!" laughed Peyton.

"Ok ladies, let's stop talking about my past indiscretions and get down to business!" said Brooke, walking to the back room. She reappeared a few moments later with Peyton's wedding dress and Rachel's bridesmaid dress.

"Oh Brooke!" gasped Peyton, tearing up immediately. She walked over to the mannequin her dress was on and gently touched the material. "It's beautiful."

"It's stunning, you've done good whore." agreed Rachel.

The dress was a strapless corseted top, with a dropped waist and a full gown. It was made with an off white silk and organza material with no beading or bling as per Peyton and a Cathedral veil to match.

"Do you really like it?" asked Brooke nervously. "I can change anything you want on it."

"No Brooke." Peyton said adamantly, wiping the stray tear away. "It's perfect. It's absolutely perfect! I love it!"

Peyton walked over and hugged Brooke.

"Ok, well let's get you in it so we can do the final alterations!" said Brooke excitedly.

Rachel and Brooke helped zip Peyton into her dress. It was a little big and Rachel assisted her in pinning the alterations in. After taking it in and shortening the dress with pins, the women turned Peyton around so she was facing the mirror.

"Oh Brooke!" cried Peyton, getting emotional again. "It's even more perfect than I imagined. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You look beautiful P. Sawyer." whispered Brooke, tears welling up in her own eyes.

"Jake's gonna love it." said Rachel, coming up to the other side of Peyton, smiling at her image in the mirror.

"Ok, get me out of this before I cry all over it!" laughed Peyton, wiping more tears away.

"It's my turn bitches!" said Rachel after they put Peyton's dress back on the mannequin. She reached over and took her dress into the dressing room.

For the bridesmaid dresses, Brooke went with black strapless cocktail a line dresses and ended just below the knee. It was made with the same silk as the wedding dress. It was simple and elegant and didn't take away from Peyton's dress. After fitting Rachel's dress, the girls cleaned up for the day and headed home as Millicent came in to take over for Brooke.

* * *

Brooke pulled up into her driveway and found Lucas sitting on her doorstep. What is he doing here, she thought as she slowly made her way out of her car.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas said softly, getting up from the step to greet Brooke.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" asked Brooke once reached her steps. She hadn't really spoken to Lucas since that night at the diner.

"Umm, I just thought we should talk." Lucas said, staring intently at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"I don't think we have much to talk about Luke." said Brooke, looking away from his gaze.

"I just wanted to apologize for how we ended things." started Lucas.

"Don't you think it's a little late for that?" Brooke exasperated. This was not a conversation she wanted to have. This was not something she wanted to relive. It had taken her so long to get over the hurt that Lucas had caused her and she was finally happy again. She had finally let him go when she found Nathan.

"I know, I know it is but you have to know that I regretted it every single day." Lucas said, reaching out to Brooke.

"Lucas, I don't want to rehash our past. I've moved past it and so should you." responded Brooke sternly.

"_Brooke Penelope Davis, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Lucas said as he got down on one knee._

"_Oh my God, oh my God, Lucas…" gasped Brooke as she brought her hands to her chest and her eyes filled with tears._

"_Will you marry me, Pretty Girl?" he smiled at her as he pulled out a ring box from his pocket and opened it revealing a single princess cut solitaire diamond ring._

"_Yes, Lucas, yes!" cried Brooke as Lucas grabbed her shaking hand and placed the ring on her finger. She reached up to him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him close and kissing him on the lips._

"I know that Brooke and I want to but we need to have this conversation before I can move on." pleaded Lucas.

Brooke saw the sincerity in his eyes and sighed. She could never say no to the brooding blonde.

"Fine, why don't you come in." she relented as she led them into her living room. "Do you want something to drink? Cuz I'm going to need one if we're really doing this."

"No, I'm ok." Lucas said as he watched the pretty brunette disappear momentarily into the kitchen. He walked into the living room and sat down.

He looked around the room at the modern furniture and colourful and bright paint and décor. It was warm and inviting. It screamed Brooke. It reminded him of her home in LA. Then something caught his eye. On the dark wooden coffee table there was a copy of Sports Illustrated which he noted that it was subscription and not just a supermarket purchase. A clear indication of Nathan's presence as well. As Lucas starting looking more carefully, there was a lot about the house that had hints of Nathan in it. There were pictures of him and Brooke on the mantle. His shoes littered the place mat by the front door and a sweater of his was hung by the stairwell.

"Ok, so what did you want to talk about Lucas?" asked Brooke as she sat down on the chocolate brown leather couch and took a sip of her beer.

It didn't get past Lucas that it was Nathan's favourite beer she was drinking.

"Since when did you start drinking Rickard's White?" asked Lucas, trying not to be annoyed. He tried to push his feelings down but it still annoyed him that she was with Nathan now.

Brooke just shrugged and took another sip before placing it on a coaster on the coffee table. She was already beginning to lose her patience with him.

"Just get to the point Lucas." said Brooke.

"Right." said Lucas taking a breath. "I really just wanted to tell you how sorry I am Brooke, for everything."

"You've already said that Lucas and I told you that it doesn't matter anymore." replied Brooke. She had already heard his apologies many times before.

"I know but I want to explain what happened. I know I apologized but I never told you why." Lucas started again.

"Trust me Lucas, I know what happened I was there, remember?" sighed Brooke.

"_What do you mean you can't do this Luke?" cried Brooke, the tears streaming down her face now as she stared at Lucas standing at the door._

"_Brooke, I'm sorry I just can't." Lucas said softly unable to look her in the eye._

"_You told me this time would be different! You said those words Lucas, you! You convinced me that this time would be different, that this time I could trust you and that you loved me and only me!" screamed Brooke. _

_She was breathing heavily now and the tears kept rolling down. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach. This can't be happening she thought, it can't. They had already set the date, she told all her friends and she had began dress shopping. He had already moved in with her and things were perfect. She couldn't believe that her world was about to crumble apart again because of Lucas Scott, again._

"_Brooke…I-" started Lucas with a pained look on his face._

"_What? You're sorry?!? Is that it?" laughed Brooke harshly, wiping the tears from her face. Her entire body was trembling._

"_I never meant for this to happen Brooke, but I, I can't marry you. Not when my heart isn't with you completely." Lucas confessed. He hated hurting Brooke but he knew he had to do this, they would've never been happy._

"_Get out!" yelled Brooke, ripping the ring from her finger and throwing it at him and turning her back to him. "Just leave!"_

_Lucas picked the ring off the floor and put it in his pocket. He gathered his bags and left._

_Once the door closed, Brooke broke down and cried. Her sobs echoed through the hallway as she fell to the floor._

"Brooke, it wasn't that I didn't love you-" Lucas tried.

"Just stop Lucas, I don't want to hear it. I don't care what your reason was. Whatever it is, it's not good enough." said Brooke, thinking back to the painful memory. It took her a long time to recover from that day and she'd be damned if she was going to put herself back there again so Lucas could ease his guilty conscious.

"Brooke, please, Pretty Girl." said Lucas, reaching out to Brooke. She immediately flinched away from him.

"You do not get to call me that anymore. And you do not get to touch me." Brooke said in low voice.

"Ok, I'm sorry…" said Lucas, backing away.

"Stop saying that! Just say what you have to say and then leave." Brooke said severely annoyed now. God, did he always look that constipated, she wondered.

"Brooke, look, at the time I thought I was making a mistake because part of me still had feelings for Peyton. When I came to you, she and Jake had just gotten back together and I was trying to forget her and I knew that you could help me forget." Lucas confessed, feeling horrible for being so selfish as saw the pain flash in Brooke's eyes.

"But then I fell in love with you all over again and when you agreed to marry me I was the happiest man in the world. But I, I felt guilty because I still had these feelings for Peyton and as much as I tried to push them aside, I couldn't. It wouldn't have been fair to you." finished Lucas. He looked at Brooke waiting for reaction.

Brooke blinked, letting all of this new information sink in. She couldn't believe it, he used her to get over Peyton. She felt the breath being knocked out of her body as she her breathing started to get shaky. Then she got angry.

"What wasn't fair Lucas is that you used me to get over Peyton. Again!" fumed Brooke. "Why, why did you decide to tell me now? Have you not hurt me enough?"

She blinked away the tears, she couldn't help but feel like she was back to the night where Lucas left her. She hated feeling like this, like she wasn't good enough. Her whole life she felt as though she wasn't good enough, not for her parents, not for her company, not for Lucas and at times not for Peyton. Had she been good enough for Peyton, she would have never become involved with Lucas when he was with Brooke. She quickly shook her head of those thoughts. That was a long time ago and she refused to feel that way again.

"I just thought you deserved to know. I never meant to hurt you Brooke, you have to believe that." explained Lucas.

"You need to leave Lucas, now." Brooke said sternly. She walked over to the front door and opened it. Lucas got up and walked to the door.

"Brooke, I'm sorry, I hope one day we can at least be friends." Lucas said hopefully.

He sighed and walked out when Brooke said nothing and just glared at him, tears filling her hazel eyes. She closed the door behind him and leaned her back against it, taking a deep breath. She slowly opened her eyes and walked over to the couch. She picked up one of the cushions and held it close to her chest as she sat down. She reached over to her phone and dialled Nathan's number.

"You've reached Nathan, I can't come to the phone right now, leave me a message and I'll call you back."

Brooke felt her lip begin to tremble as she swallowed hard to calm herself down. She was disappointed that she reached his voicemail. She just wanted to hear his voice at the moment.

"Hey Nate, it's me. Just wanted to wish you good luck before your game tonight. I'm sorry I missed you. Bye." said Brooke, her voice faltering at the last part. She put the phone down and laid down on the couch as the tears started falling freely.

* * *

Nathan stepped off the stage from the team's press conference. The Bobcats had just beaten the Knicks 88-73 and Nathan had a game high 34 points, 10 assists and 2 rebounds. He smiled when he saw he had a new voicemail from Brooke. He quickly dialled the number and her raspy voice.

"Hey Nate, it's me. Just wanted to wish you good luck before your game-"

Brookes message was cut off by an incoming call from Haley.

"Hey Hales, what's up?" asked Nathan. He was surprised as he didn't expect to hear from her.

"Hi Nathan! I heard you're in town and I just wanted to invite to my show. I know it's last minute but I take the stage in 45 minutes." Haley said excitedly.

"I'd love to! I'm so proud of you. Just tell me where and I'll be there as soon as I can." replied Nathan smiling, as Haley gave him directions to the club. He knew how much happier Haley has been since she started writing and singing again. This has been her dream and now she was finally fulfilling it. Everything seemed to come full circle for them. They have both reached their dreams.

Nathan and Clay arrived at the club about an hour later. Haley had already taken the stage and was performing her second song of the night. The crowd loved her and she sounded and looked amazing.

"Wow, Haley sounds great up there." said Clay as he handed Nathan a beer.

"Yeah, she hasn't lost her touch that's for sure." agreed Nathan taking a sip of his beer. He thought back to when they were in high school and Haley had recorded her first song. He remembered how proud and happy he was for her. He had always wondered where she would be if they hadn't been married. She probably would've been a famous musician by now instead of working on her first album in years.

Nathan and Haley made eye contact and she smiled at him and gave him a little wave. Nathan waved back.

"She's hot too." commented Clay, seeing the exchange between the exes.

"Yeah, she's always been beautiful." said Nathan, still watching Haley. "I'm really proud of her. For so long I felt like I held her back from her dreams because we were married. I was so young and incredibly jealous when she went on her first tour. My insecurities were what kept her from becoming a musician full time. But seeing her like this, it's good."

"Yeah, I have no doubt that she'll be great. And with outfits like that on, she'll be an fashion icon too." said Clay.

"Brooke designed them for her. In fact, she did an entire wardrobe for her and Mia for when they tour." said Nathan proudly. His heart warmed at the thought of Brooke.

"What doesn't Brooke do, how is she doing anyway?" asked Clay, impressed by Brooke's many talents. He had taken a likening to Brooke immediately from the first time Nathan introduced them. Brooke was not only beautiful, she was successful, witty and hilarious. He knew Nathan had found his match in Brooke. She was the first woman that Nathan had introduced to Clay and the rest of the team. They all knew she was special when Nathan started inviting her to games and bringing her out to team functions and events. What Clay liked the most about Brooke was that not only could she drink with the guys, she was just as dirty minded as well.

"She's great! Just getting ready to start her new line and tying up loose ends with Clothes over Bros. She's been working so hard lately, I'm thinking of taking her away for a weekend before the new store opens." said Nathan, finishing the rest of his beer.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you were able to make it!" Haley said coming up to Nathan and Clay.

"Hey!" greeted Clay, giving Haley a hug.

"Hales, you were great out there!" smiled Nathan.

"Thanks, it's great to be out there again." said Haley, sipping from her water bottle.

"Haley, Nathan, can we get a picture?" asked a photographer for the club.

"Sure." said Nathan as he wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulders and Clay stepped back. They smiled into the camera.

"Thanks, that's great shot." the photographer said before walking away.

"Better get used to that superstar." said Clay, handing Haley a drink.

"Thanks Clay." said Haley.

The three friends spent the rest of night catching up and drinking into the late hours of the night. Haley telling them about her tour plans and when they could expect her album to come out and Clay and Nathan discussed playoffs and his contract. They capped the night by dropping Haley off at her hotel before heading back to their own as they had an early flight home in the morning.

* * *

"Brooke?" called out Nathan as he opened the door to Brooke's house. He drove in from Charlotte right after they landed that morning.

He was surprised to find Brooke's car still in the driveway since it was already mid afternoon. She was usually out the door at the crack of dawn sneaking in a workout before heading to the store. He walked into the house and headed upstairs, dropping his bag at the stairs. He reached the bedroom to find it empty. Nathan walked towards the bathroom and also found it empty. That's odd, he thought to himself as he came back downstairs and walked into the living room to find Brooke asleep on the couch. She was still in her work clothes and he noted the empty bottle of wine on the table. Something didn't feel right about the scene in front of him. He had never seen her like this before. He had a feeling that something bad must've happened for her to react this way.

"Brooke…" Nathan said gently as he brushed the hair away so he could see her. He was shocked to find face tearstained from her mascara.

"Hey… Brooke." Nathan said again, standing on his knees to reach her.

"Mmm…" Brooke mumbled, coming to. She slowly got up and rubbed her forehead with her hand. "Nathan? What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"It's Sunday about 2:00. What happened?" Nathan asked concerned. He quickly wrapped his arms around her. He had never seen her like this before and knew something must've happened to put here in this state.

"Nothing, nothing important." said Brooke quietly into Nathan's shoulder. She inhaled his masculine scent and felt better. More than anything she needed to be in his arms. She hugged him close to her, closing her eyes once again.

"Hey, it's ok, you can tell me babe." Nathan said soothingly as he felt her tremble in his arms.

"It doesn't matter anymore." she whispered. "I'm just glad you're here."

"It'll be ok now Brooke, I'm not going anywhere." reassured Nathan, kissing her forehead over and over. "I love you."

"I love you too Nate." said Brooke, looking into his eyes and smiling for the first time since Nathan found her.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone!! Hope you are still enjoying this story!! Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this story and to everyone who's added this as an alert and fave! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!_

_Sobreyra274- thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! I appreciate all your support!_

_Bdavisrulz- you know how I feel about Lucas….lol! I try not to be biased, I do! You will see in this chapter if the photo causes any problems, so I won't give it away! Also I love the Haley Brooke friendship, I wish they'd have more scenes together! Thank you sooo much for reviewing this story!! I love hearing your thoughts and opinions on the chapters!!! _

_Love me some Julian- I think you'll enjoy what happens to Lucas this chapter, though he doesn't get punched out, you may like it. There is a bit of foreshadowing with the picture thing, but it won't cause any major issues with Nathan, it will be resolved this chapter! As always, thank you thank you thank you!! For reviewing! Love hearing from ya!_

_Leni _

Chapter 8:

"I don't know what happened Hales." said Nathan. "I came home and found her passed out on the couch with still in her work clothes with an empty bottle of wine and empty beers."

Nathan was out to lunch with Haley and telling her about finding Brooke the day after his game. He was really concerned as she had just brushed it off, but ever since that day she hadn't been herself. He was at a loss as to what he should do. Every time he asked her about it, she changed the subject.

"Are you sure she just didn't have Rachel or someone over and they had a couple too many glasses of wine?" asked Haley.

"No, that definitely wasn't it, she was crying. I could tell, her makeup was smeared and she was really upset when she woke up. And she won't tell me anything, she keeps avoiding me and is always working. We haven't had a single meal together since I got back." sighed Nathan. Since that day, Nathan had hardly seen her, she decided she would immerse herself with her work and nothing else. Nathan was busy trekking back and forth to Charlotte and half the time when he got back to Tree Hill, Brooke was already asleep or out the door to go to work or already there.

"And she left me a voicemail that night wishing me luck on the game and she sounded really upset." added Nathan. He was going through his messages to delete them when he realized he never did listen to Brooke full message.

"_Hey Nate, it's me. Just wanted to wish good luck before your game tonight. I'm sorry I missed you. Bye."_

Her voice was raspy and he could hear her swallow a sob before whispering the last part. He felt horrible that he never finished listening to her message. Had he known, he would have found a way to get home to see her or at least call her back. Instead he ignored it and went out with Clay to Haley's show. He cursed himself for not being there for her when she clearly needed him. He didn't blame her for being distant when he finally showed up at her house.

"I think you really need to sit her down and talk to her. Go home, make her a nice dinner and just talk. When she's ready and when she's comfortable, she will tell you." said Haley. She was also starting to be concerned with her friend, this sounded like classic hurt Brooke, but what happened she wondered.

"Thanks Haley, that sounds like a great idea." said Nathan. He felt relieved now that he had a game plan. "Well, I should get going since I now have to go grocery shop and attempt not to burn her house down."

"Good luck with that Nathan." smiled Haley, remembering Nathan's lack of cooking skills. They hugged and Nathan took off. Haley still had her coffee to finish and some writing to do, when the other Scott walked in.

"Hey Hales." said Lucas, sitting down where Nathan sat previous, looking as depressed as ever.

"Luke, haven't seen you in while." said Haley, looking at the brooding blonde. "Something wrong?"

"Ugh, no, why would something be wrong?" said Lucas, looking uncomfortable suddenly.

Haley eyed Lucas as he fidgeted with the sugar packets on the table. Suddenly it hit her. Lucas. Lucas was what was wrong with Brooke and the way he was acting confirmed it to her.

"What did you do to Brooke?" she asked sharply, giving him a stern look. She knew all too well about the history between Brooke and Lucas.

"What? I didn't do anything to Brooke." stuttered Lucas, looking up guiltily at Haley.

"Lucas Eugene Scott." said Haley sternly in her teacher voice. She shook her head, she couldn't believe it. After all this time, when Brooke was finally happy, he went and messed with her heart again.

"You told her you loved her again, didn't you Lucas?" accused Haley, glaring at her best friend.

"No, no I didn't do that." said Lucas honestly, though he had been wondering if he had made a mistake since he saw Brooke again. Not that he would tell Haley that now.

"What did you do? And don't try to lie to me either, I can read you like a book." demanded Haley, crossing her arms and leaning back onto her chair.

"I, I told her the truth about why I couldn't marry her." confessed Lucas quietly.

"You what?" blinked Haley. "When? Why?"

"About a week ago, I went to her house and I just told her. I felt like she had the right to know the truth." sighed Lucas.

"After all this time, you decide to tell her that now?!?" said Haley incredulously. "How selfish can you be? Why couldn't you just let her be happy? She has finally moved on with her life, it's not fair for you to bring back those painful memories for her."

"I wasn't trying to be selfish Haley. I want to be friends with her again, but we could never be friends if I wasn't honest with her." explained Lucas.

"No, that was not your reason Lucas. Don't you dare sit here and lie to me." said Haley, shaking her head. "You know how much pain you've caused her, and now that she's finally happy without you, you couldn't stand it. You can't keep playing with people's feelings like this."

"I never meant to hurt her, you have to believe that." Lucas tried again. And that was the truth, he never wanted to hurt his Pretty Girl, it was just that their timing was never right. When she loved him, he loved Peyton, and when he loved her, she wanted nothing to do with him and now she's with Nathan, of all people.

"Doesn't matter what your intentions were Lucas, you hurt her. And the thing is, you knew it would so I don't understand why you did it." Haley sighed loudly. "I gotta go Lucas, but you need to stay away from her. I'm serious."

* * *

Brooke was finishing the final alterations on Peyton's wedding dress. She stopped momentarily and sighed, sitting on the cool linoleum ground. She had been working non stop all week and it was catching up to her. She felt mentally and physically exhausted. Brooke had managed to finish the alterations on her and Rachel's bridesmaid dresses, finalize her last line for Clothes over Bros and complete the merchandising for her new store. And it was only Wednesday. Yet she still felt sick inside. Her chat with Lucas had left her shaken and unsure of herself yet again, that was always the aftermath of anything Lucas Scott. No longer was she that confident, sexy, I-Can-Do-Anything Mogul, instead she was back to high school Brooke, when she found out that Lucas had feelings for Peyton. Hurt, insecure and guarded as hell and always expecting the worse. She hated herself for feeling this way.

Take for example when she first saw the picture of Nathan and Haley online. Sure, Nathan had told her all about that night. It was a known fact that Clay always stayed out of pictures for photographers, he always did for them, saying that no one wants to see the agent, just the stars. If this was a couple weeks ago, she wouldn't have cared. Brooke knew the nature of Nathan and Haley's relationship and had accepted a long time ago that they were still close friends and nothing else. But seeing that photo the other day made her stomach turn. They looked perfect together, so happy and perfect. She couldn't help but think of what could have been for them, especially since they were both where they should be now. Brooke knew she was being ridiculous but she couldn't stop the feeling that arose in the pit of her stomach.

She was scared of losing Nathan, he's the first man she has loved since Lucas, she may even love him more than she ever loved Lucas in fact and that scared her. In the past, Brooke had been afraid to let anyone because she was scared of getting hurt, scared of not being good enough and scared of falling in love again. That all changed the night Nathan came to her launch party in LA. She knew immediately that he was going to be different and he has been. No one had ever made her feel more beautiful, more sexy or more loved than Nathan. He would move mountains for her. Still, a part of her wonders if one day he will decide that she wasn't good enough either, just like her parents and Lucas. It seemed like only a matter of time.

Brooke was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Miley Cyrus' Party in the USA coming from her phone. Nathan, she smiled sadly. She walked over to her purse and answered the phone, sitting on her office chair.

"Hello." she said softly into the phone.

"Hey babe. How's it going?" greeted Nathan, she could tell by the tone of his voice that he was smiling.

"Good, almost done Peyton's wedding dress. What are you up to?" responded Brooke.

"Well you'll never believe this but I'm at the grocery store buying some groceries for dinner." he said cheerfully.

"Dinner for?" asked Brooke, quite confused.

"For us! I feel like I've hardly seen you all week and I wanted to do something nice for you. I know you don't want to talk about it but I know something's bothering you and I thought this would be a good way to get your mind off of it." Nathan said hopefully. "Also, I promise not to poison us."

"Well, how's a girl suppose to say no to that?" laughed Brooke. It was her first real laugh all week and it felt good. Her heart melted at the fact that Nathan was going through all this trouble just to make her happy.

"So when can I expect you?" asked Nathan smiling as he heard his girlfriend laugh.

"Umm, let's see, I'm closing tonight so it'll have to a late dinner, I should be home by 9:30 or so." answered Brooke smiling.

"Ok, 9:30 it is. No blowing me off ok?" said Nathan seriously.

"I won't Nate, I promise, and I'm sorry. I know I've been acting weird lately but I'll explain later. Thanks for being so patient with me." Brooke said sincerely.

"No you don't have to apologize Brooke, I'm sorry. I heard part of message on Saturday night but I never got to hear your entire message until Monday. You sounded upset and I'm sorry I never got the message. I would've come back that night if I had known. I'm sorry for not being there for you. So this is my way of making it up to you." said Nathan.

"Nathan, no, you don't have to make anything up to me. I'll see you later ok?" said Brooke, her heart swelling at his words.

"Ok, I love you." said Nathan happily.

"I love you too Nate." grinned Brooke into the phone. She placed her phone on the office desk and leaned back on the chair.

"Brooke?" a voice called from the front of the store.

"I'm back here." she responded as she saw Haley walk into the backroom.

"Hey Brooke." Haley smiled and gave her a hug.

"How's it going Tutorgirl?" asked Brooke, diverting her attention from to Peyton's dress.

"Good, I just came by because I wanted to talk to you about something." Haley said running her fingers along the dress. "Is this Peyton's?"

"Yeah it is and it's almost done!" said Brooke proudly.

"It's absolutely beautiful Brooke." enthused Haley.

"Thanks, so what did you want to talk about?" inquired Brooke, turning her attention to Haley's serious face.

"Uh oh, I know that look!" teased Brooke.

"Brooke, I know what Lucas did." Haley said slowly.

Brooke blinked. How could she possibly know, Brooke thought to herself, Lucas had said that he never even told anyone of their engagement.

"I know about the engagement and what happened after. He told me when came back. No one else knows though, well, besides the people that you told of course." admitted Haley.

"Ok, but why do we have to talk about this?" asked Brooke. She really shouldn't have been surprised that Lucas would tell his best friend.

"Because Nathan came to me and he's worried about you." said Haley.

Brooke swallowed hard, hoping to swallow down her insecurity as well. It stung a little that Nathan had went to Haley.

"What do mean?" asked Brooke, trying to sound normal.

"He doesn't understand why you're pushing him away." said Haley. "But I don't need to tell you how much he loves you Brooke, of course he'd be worried, from the sounds of it you've been avoiding him like the plague this week."

"Yeah, well I've been feeling a little off since Lucas' last visit." said Brooke, getting agitated thinking of Lucas.

"I understand, he had no right to do that to you Brooke, trust me I gave him a piece of my mind." said Haley, coming up beside Brooke and rubbing her arm.

Brooke sighed, tears forming in her eyes. Here she was feeling all insecure about Nathan and Haley when in reality, there was nothing. Haley was coming here to make sure she was ok.

"Hey, it's ok Brooke." reassured Haley, giving her a hug.

"Oh Haley. I'm sorry." said Brooke shaking her head.

"What? You don't have anything to apologize for. Lucas, he's my best friend but when it comes to you, he loses all sense of logic and doesn't think about the consequences of his actions. It's not you." reassured Haley. She hated seeing Brooke like this and it was worse than she thought it was going to be.

"It is me. I shouldn't let Lucas get to me anymore but he does you know?" Brooke started, blinking back her tears. "I felt so shitty after he left, and he just brought all these emotions back and I wasn't ready for them."

"Well that's to be expected Brooke. Don't be so hard on yourself. What he did was not right and he's just an idiot when it comes to you. He's always screwing up." Haley said, noticing how tired Brooke looked. She looked pale and there were dark circles under her eyes and Haley could tell there was more than Lucas bothering her.

"I hate feeling like I'm not good enough. It was dumb I know, but then I started thinking about Nathan and what if one day he decides I'm not enough for him…and what if he decides he wants you back? The last thing I want is to be caught in the triangle from hell part 2." admitted Brooke. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She felt exhausted and her head hurt. She was sick of this whole thing. Suddenly she felt weak and she reached over and spun her chair around to sit.

"The thing is I know I'm being ridiculous but I can't stop, my mind just keeps going there." Brooke said putting her hand on her temple.

"Brooke, look at me." Haley said firmly, staring at Brooke straight in the eyes and seeing the uncertainty that clouded them. It all made sense now to Haley, why Brooke was pushing Nathan away. She should've known, this was exactly what she did in high school to Lucas. She told him she no longer loved him and pushed him straight to Peyton. But Haley wasn't about to let Brooke do that again. She knew how much Nathan loved Brooke and how much Brooke loved him. Of course she was shocked when she first found out about the couple but after seeing them together and seeing how happy they were, it all felt right, especially since Haley got her old best friend back. The girl she shared an apartment with when she came back from her first tour, the girl who threatened Nathan for her, the person responsible for reuniting Haley and Nathan and even though her and Nathan never made it, Haley was still grateful for Brooke.

"Nathan loves you, he loves you so much Brooke. Nathan and I are friends but that's it, we are way past that. And I know that you know that too. Obviously what Lucas did hurt you but you need to let him go, forget him, Nathan shouldn't have to pay for his actions." reassured Haley.

Brooke nodded.

"You're right Haley. God, you're always right!" smiled Brooke weakly. She was grateful that Haley came to talk to her. It felt like old times again.

"Hey, that's why you call me tutor girl!" laughed Haley, hugging Brooke once more. She was so glad to have Brooke in her life again. She had missed the energy that Brooke brought to the world.

Brooke laughed and hugged her back tightly.

"I've missed you tutor girl." Brooke said truthfully.

"Me too Brooke." smiled Haley. She was so glad she came to see Brooke today, she now felt that all the tension that was between them was gone and they could really be close again.

"So, now that we're clear on everything, tell me about your first show! Also, I need to measure you so I can alter the rest of the wardrobe for your show." grinned Brooke.

* * *

"How about a little one on one?" asked Nathan as he walked onto the Rivercourt. He had finished his shopping and decided since Brooke wouldn't be home until later, he would get a quick practice in. He wasn't surprised to see Lucas there shooting the basketball around. Even after all these years the brothers could always be found here when they were in town.

"Yeah, sure." smiled Lucas passing the ball to Nathan.

"I'll go easy on you." smirked Nathan, catching the ball and dribbling it.

Lucas rolled his eyes and quickly stole the ball. He doubled back and made a quick jump shot.

"See, that was me going easy on you." laughed Nathan.

"Right." said Lucas.

The two brothers scrimmaged back and forth for the next half an hour, with Lucas beating Nathan by 1.

"And you're the NBA player huh?" teased Lucas, sipping his water.

"Like I said, going easy on you!" laughed Nathan, standing beside his brother with the ball at his side. He looked over at Lucas and decided now would be a good time, if there was ever any, to talk to him about his relationship with Brooke.

"Look, I know we never really talked about this but are you ok with me and Brooke being together?" asked Nathan point blank, looking intently at Lucas.

"What?" said Lucas, nearly spitting out his water. Did Nathan know, he wondered. He looked at Nathan for any indication, but he saw nothing. He let out a sigh of relief.

"I know I caught you off guard and you've never said anything about it, so I was just wondering…" Nathan trailed off trying to read Lucas. He knew that his brother was thinking hard, or brooding as Brooke would refer to it as.

"I was surprised, just like everyone else." Lucas started, he was surprised Nathan was bringing this up now. It's been six months since Brooke had moved back and it's been six months of hell for Lucas.

"Yeah, and…" Nathan said, anticipating nervously what his brother would say next.

"Well, what Nate?" asked Lucas. "Do you want me to say I'm ok with everything, that it doesn't bother me or make me uncomfortable that you're with the woman I love? Yeah I can't do that."

"What do you mean the woman you love? What about Lindsay?" asked Nathan, narrowing his eyes. He was thrown by Lucas' reaction. As far as Nathan knew, Lucas stopped having feelings for Brooke a long time ago. Then Nathan became irritated, Lucas was the one that fucked things up with Brooke, how dare he say he loved her.

"I've always loved Brooke, everyone knows that." responded Lucas, taking a deep breath.

"No Luke, everyone knew that you played Brooke and Peyton for years." retorted Nathan, shaking his head.

"Look Nate, I can't tell you what you want to hear. I'm sorry." said Lucas. He didn't want to fight with Nathan, but he wasn't about to just tell him what he wanted to hear either.

"I understand why you're not comfortable with me and Brooke, I get it. What I don't understand is why you still refer to her as the woman you love." Nathan said.

"Because I do." Lucas responded firmly. "I always have and I made the mistake of letting her go."

"Yeah, you let her go and now she's with me. You need to stop saying that you love her Luke." reiterated Nathan, he was starting to get annoyed with Lucas.

He didn't understand why Lucas was so hung up on Brooke all of a sudden. When they broke up the last time, Lucas was so sure he had made the right decision, though Nathan never did know what happened between, but nonetheless, Lucas was positive in his choice. Then Lucas met Lindsay and they were perfect together.

"She was going to marry me you know." Lucas blurted.

Nathan looked at Lucas completely stunned.

"I proposed to her when we were together. She said yes, we set a date, she was dress shopping, I moved in…everything was set." reminisced Lucas, thinking back to how perfect his life had been. Lucas looked over at Nathan who was speechless, he took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head before continuing.

"A few months into our engagement, I left her." confessed Lucas, ashamed of his actions. "I didn't tell her why and I just left her. Last week, I went to her house and I finally told her."

"Lucas, what did you say to her?" asked Nathan, glaring at his brother. He realized now that it was Brooke's conversation with Lucas that had left her so shaken and distant. He should have known, this had Lucas written all over it.

"What did you do to her?" demanded Nathan. He was shocked that his brother would do this, after all this time but then again, should he really be surprised.

"Peyton and I were over and she was with Jake again. I was upset and hurt that things didn't work out between us and the fact she was with Jake again." started Lucas. He briefly made eye contact with Nathan.

Nathan nodded, indicating he remembered the events that Lucas was describing.

"Then I went to LA to see Brooke because I knew if anyone could get me out of my funk and forget Peyton, it'd be her." Lucas said, smiling at the memory of him and Brooke. "She brought me back to life and before I knew it I fell in love with her all over again and she fell in love with me to. We were suppose to make it, we were so happy."

Lucas paused for a minute and looked at Nathan, wondering what was going on in his younger brother's head.

"Yeah, I remember you taking off to LA." said Nathan, he tried to remain calm and objective as he wasn't with Brooke yet at this point. But it still angered him that Lucas treated Brooke poorly. She never deserved any of that from him.

"I proposed to her and she accepted. I was happy, I really was but Peyton…she was always on the back of my mind, I still loved her too. I, I knew I wasn't being fair to Brooke so I left. I never told her why, I just left. Then when she moved back, I needed to tell her the real reason. I went over last week and I told her everything." finished Lucas.

"I should have known it was you." Nathan said shaking his head. "Damn it Luke, why are you so selfish? Do you have any idea what you've done? You have no right, after all this time to do this to her."

"Look, I didn't think she would react this way. I just wanted to be honest with her! That's all she ever wanted from me." Lucas tried to reason.

"No, she doesn't want anything from you. Just stay away from her Lucas, I mean it." said Nathan angrily as he walked off the Rivercourt and away from Lucas.

Lucas stared as his brother walked away from him. He sighed as he turned and shot the basketball, it was the first shot he missed all night. He hated that not only was Brooke mad at him, not his best friend and brother were too.

* * *

Brooke felt revitalized after Haley had left. Their conversation really opened Brooke's eyes. In order for her to be happy, she would have to let go of her past and of Lucas. She realized this now and couldn't wait to go home to Nathan and the dinner he had planned for them. She smiled as she thought about him. It amazed her, their entire relationship had been pleasantly easy, considering they were both emotionally inept from their previous relationships. What should have been a relationship full of distrust on her part and commitment issues on his part, surprisingly had no drama. They brought things out in each other that no one else had been capable of. They had both raised above it all and came together. She smiled as her eyes fell to a picture of her and Nathan after one of his basketball games.

_Brooke stood from her seat cheering loudly as the buzzer sounded and the Bobcats won the game. Nathan had managed a double-double, with 27 points and 11 assists. Brooke had driven to Charlotte for the game and planned on staying the weekend with Nathan. She was particularly excited about this weekend because Nathan's team had been on the road for the past few weeks and with her so busy with the new company, they hardly had any time for each other. She missed him so much while he was away._

_She was brought out of her thoughts as Nathan engulfed her from behind and kissed her neck._

"_Eww! You're all sweaty and stinky!" laughed Brooke when Nathan put her down. She turned to face him and stepped on her tip toes for a kiss. She sighed when their lips met as tingles went down her spy. She never got sick of that feeling. Even after all these months together, the feeling never went away when they kissed._

"_I didn't hear you complaining last time I came home sweaty and stinky. If memory serves me right you actually stripped me down in the living room." smirked Nathan into her ear. He smiled thinking back to that particular memory, it was after his last practice before the teams road trip._

"_Whatever!" Brooke smirked back. "Go get showered! I'll wait for you in the back!"_

_Nathan kissed her once more before heading into the locker room to shower and change._

_Brooke walked into the press room and waited for Nathan to come out and discuss the game. She made eye contact with Mouth and smiled and waved at him. She stood off to the side and watched as he came to the podium._

"_Nathan, great game out there tonight! You really gave the home crowd what they wanted with your performance. What did you do differently tonight?" asked Mouth._

"_Honestly, my girlfriend took time out of her busy schedule to watch me play tonight, so I wanted to impress her. As you know Mouth, she was a cheerleader back in high school with us and always gave me crap when I had a bad game." grinned Nathan, looking over at Brooke and giving her a wink._

_Brooke beamed at him while shaking her head and laughing. _

"_Maybe you should have Brooke at all your games, she's seems to be your lucky charm." commented another reporter. "According to your stats, you always manage at least a double-double when she's in attendance. Coincidence?"_

"_Wow, really? I didn't know that." Nathan said, genuinely surprised. He looked over at Brooke who also looked surprised. She just smiled and shrugged, raising an eyebrow while popping her non existent collar._

_He took a moment to think about the reporters comment. He remembered all the times he was inspired when he sae Brooke in the stands cheering louder than anyone, with her Bobcat's 12 jersey on, with the 12 painted on her cheek and of course her giant finger foam. What inspired him the most was her faith in him. No matter what, she always thought he was the best out there as long as he gave it his all. It didn't matter if he scored 3 points or 30 points. It didn't only apply to basketball, it applied to his life, their relationship, everything. She listened to him when he needed to vent about a bad game, or Dan, rubbed his muscles when they were sore and on a few occasions she flew out to surprise him on his road games when he was having a bad day. Through it all, good or bad, she has been amazing. He realized at that moment that what she gave him was unconditional love._

"_But it doesn't surprise me, Brooke has not only been an amazing support system but an inspiration for me, not just in basketball but in life. I guess what they is true, when you're in love, you can do anything." said Nathan. Then he froze, realizing he had just admitted how deep his feelings were for Brooke and it was on national television._

_He nervously looked over at her for her reaction. She looked surprised at first and then she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling as she mouthed "I love you too."_

_Brooke couldn't believe what she heard, and before she knew it she was saying it back. But she knew she meant it. Nathan's words reflected much of how she felt about him. He believed in her in way that no one else did. He inspired her to make Brooke's Bedroom a reality. He even invested in her new company so she could have all her dreams. But not only that, he laughed at all her lame jokes, ate all the bad food she made and always make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, whether she was in full makeup and dress or in her robe, cleaning the bathroom. She had finally found someone who loved her unconditionally._

She finished putting away all the clothes from the fitting room and straightening the store when she looked at the clock. It was 8:45. Close enough, she thought as she took out her paper work to do the cash out. She distractedly counted the cash and coin as she tried to think of something to do for Nathan since he went to all the trouble of making them dinner. After finishing the cash out, she walked to the box containing the new items that came in for Brooke's Bedroom and smiled.

She gently looked through the items in the box and settled for a cute black with light pink polka dots bra and matching frilled edge panty that had garters attached. Directly atop of the garters were pink bows, they were also on the straps of the bra, right above the cup as well. Cute, she thought to herself. She went back into the box to find some black stockings to go with the garters. She grinned as she knew he would love this little surprise of hers. She gently folded the items and put them into her purse along with the deposit. She grabbed her keys and turned off the lights before heading over to the door. As she reached for the door, a large dark figure pushed the door open, grabbing Brooke by her arms and throwing her to the ground.

She fell against the cold floor, knocking the wind out of her when she felt the masked man on top of her, slamming his fists against her body. Pain erupted her body as she felt her face begin to swell and her lip begin to bleed.

"No!" she screamed as she gathered her strength and kicked him squarely in the groin with her pointed heel. Her attacker groaned and rolled off her. Brooke took the opportunity to get up and run. Her movements were slow, due to the injuries to her body. She had barely made it up when she felt herself being pulled backward by her hair.

"You're gonna pay for that, you little bitch." the man growled harshly at her before throwing her against the cash counter.

Fresh pain stung her body when the corner of the counter dug into her back, causing her to cry out in pain. She felt tears streaming down her face as she fell to the floor. He was hovering over her now, and she couldn't breathe as she felt his weight on her body and heavy stench of alcohol on his breath when he leaned close and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Please!" she cried, as she tried to fight back, scratching at him, pounding her fists on him but he was too strong, he took a powerful swing at her face, causing her lose consciousness.

* * *

"Brooke, answer your phone. It's 10:15 already, I'm calling you one more time and if you don't answer the phone, I'm on my way to the store. You can't avoid me forever." sighed Nathan as he left the eighth message on Brooke's cell phone in the last half and hour. He dialled the store's number one last time. Not surprisingly there was no answer. He didn't understand, though he knew that Brooke had been working long nights as of late, he thought things were going to be different. It sure had sounded like it when he had spoken to her earlier that day when he told her about dinner.

After returning from the Rivercourt and his confrontation with Lucas, Nathan decided that he wasn't going to let Brooke push him away any longer and that he wasn't Lucas and he never will be. He made a promise to himself that he would prove to her that he loved her, because he did, he loved her more than he thought possible. Nobody else can make his pulse race just by smiling at him and nobody else could send the shivers throughout his body like she could with a simple touch. And starting today, he was going to show her how much she meant to him and that he cherished too much to ever hurt her the way Lucas did.

That's it, he decided, he wasn't going to let her run away from her problems anymore. He walked over to the coat closet and grabbed a sweater. He locked the door behind him and hopped into his Denali. He was going to the store and bring her home. He was thinking about what he could say to her, so she wouldn't avoid the topic or come up with a reason as to why she couldn't leave, while he drove to the store. As he drove up to the store, he noticed her car out front but the lights were all off.

She must be working in the back, Nathan thought to himself as he parked his car behind Brookes. He thought the door would be locked but decided to try anyway, it wasn't like she was going to answer the phone. To his surprise the door swung open with ease, but his surprise quickly turned into panic when he walked into store. Though it was dark, he could tell immediately that clothes and mannequins were askew all over the store. The couches had been pushed out of the way. He turned and began to scan the room, his heart sank when a passing vehicle's headlights shed light into the room and he saw her.

"Brooke!" he yelled, running to her side. She was in front of the cash desk, lying unconscious in a pool of blood. Her clothes were torn and there was blood everywhere. He sat beside her and turned her over before checking for a pulse and breathing. To his relief there was both. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and called 911.

"This is Nathan Scott. I'm at Clothes over Bros. There's a been a break in. Please, my girlfriend, she's been attacked." he said into the phone frantically, a sob breaking his voice at the last part.

"Ok, hang on Mr. Scott, the ambulance is on its way." the operator said.

"Oh God, Brooke, baby, please." Nathan sobbed as he knelt beside Brooke. There was no response. He gently brushed her blood soaked hair away from her face, he paled as he saw the abuse that had been inflicted on her beautiful face. Both her eyes and her lips were swollen, there was a gash on her forehead and her nose and lip were bleeding. Tears fell from his eyes as he reached to touch her face.

"Brooke, wake up. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you." cried Nathan as he kissed her hand, mentally willing her to wake up. It shocked him how cold her hand was. He took his jacket off and draped it over Brooke's body, gently rubbing her so she would warm up. There was still no response. It was starting to scare him, how cold her body was, how much blood there was and the fact she wasn't responsive.

"Brooke, baby, I love you…I love you so much, everything's going to be ok now." he whispered to her lifeless body. He wanted to so desperately believe that. He gently pulled her into his arms and held her, he wondered how long she had been here like this and cursed himself for not checking on her sooner. He wanted her to feel his presence now so she knew she wasn't alone anymore. His tears blurred his vision as he looked down at her frail body.

"Baby, please…I can't lose you, I love you…" Nathan said over and over, holding her close to him. He couldn't lose her, the thought alone made him sick. At that moment, his life changed. He realized how important Brooke had become to him and how much he loved her. He had never thought he would be capable of loving someone the way he loved Haley, but when he found Brooke, he discovered that was capable of that love and much more. Brooke brought this amazing energy to his life and he couldn't picture his life without it. He wondered how he had managed for so long without it. No, he refused to believe that he would lose her, not now. Then he felt her move.

"Nathan…" Brooke whimpered as she stirred, it hurt her to talk. She tried to open her eyes and managed to a little. Her whole body ached and when she tried to move, it felt like knives were digging into her body. Her head was spinning and she felt weak and dizzy. The pain was becoming too much. She turned to look at Nathan. She could see his worry and his tears. Most of all, she could see his love.

"It's ok." she managed to whisper, she reached her hand out to him and he took it immediately, kissing it.

"Brooke, thank God, the ambulance is on its way." said Nathan as he gently cradled Brooke, looking into her eyes. "I love you, I love you so much."

She couldn't even hear him amidst all her pain, but she could feel him. She could feel the warmth of his body and his gentle touch and she could feel his love. Suddenly, the pain started to fade and she began to feel light. She was really tired and wanted to sleep. She felt herself fading and sleepiness over come her.

"Nathan…I love you." Brooke said quietly. Her eyes closed and Nathan felt her body go limp.

"Brooke…" said Nathan, swallowing a sob. He realized she had lost consciousness again.

Just then paramedics came bursting through the doorway. Nathan felt as if everything was going in slow motion. The paramedics took Brooke out of his arms and placed her on the gurney. They motioned for him to ride with them in the ambulance to hospital. He watched as they loaded her into the ambulance, stepping in after them. He watched wordlessly as they worked to revive her and inserted different iv's into her arms. He continued to watch, unable to move or speak.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi everyone! Hope you guys are still enjoying the story, I can't believe it's chapter 9 already! This chapter is a little bit shorter and Brooke is not going to be in this chapter but she will be for sure in the next one. I intend on putting up more chapters once I finish exams. I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, you have really inspired me to continue this story. Thank you!! Hope you like this one! Tell me what you think, would like to see anything! _

_Lil-bit9054- thank you for reviewing this chapter! I hope you like this chapter as well, but I think this will show how much they really do care about each other and what they're willing to do to make it work._

_Love me some Julian- as always, love love love hearing from you! Thanks for the review! I was hoping to catch people off guard with the attack….and as for Lucas, he's still going to be a thorn at Brooke and Nathan's side but he's going to be exposed this chapter. Hope you like it!! As for spoilers…hmmm it's hard to give them cuz I don't ever really know what's going to happen next, I just start writing and see where it takes me! But…we still have the launch of Brooke Davis, the Brooke's Bedroom fashion show and Peyton and Jake's wedding coming up! And I'm thinking it's time Haley gets a boyfriend! Maybe bring Victoria? I'm loving her this season. _

_Bdavisrulz- I'm glad you enjoyed the Baley moment, I can't say it enough, but their friendship rocks! I also agree that the attack will be random, it would be way easier to deal with. Also, sorry for the confusion, Brooke is still at Clothes over Bros, she's kind of in a transitional period where the new company is about to launch but she's till tying up loose ends and finishing her remaining obligations with Clothes over Bros (hence why a shipment for the new store is at Clothes over Bros). Lucas will get some of what's coming to him this chapter…hope you like it!! Thanks soooo much for reviewing!!! _

_Dizzy0305- no worry, Brooke will definitely be ok, it may take some time but she will be ok! It seems like a general consensus that everyone thinks Lucas needs to be punched in the face…I may have to make that happen soon! I hope you like chapter 9!! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Nikechucks- thanks for reading and reviewing!! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!!_

_Sobreyra274- thank you so much for your encouraging words! I truly appreciate them! There isn't any Brathan in this chapter unfortunately so I hope you still like it, but the next chapter will be mostly Brathan!! _

_Leni K._

Chapter 9:

Nathan sat unblinking staring at the hallway where the gurney had taken Brooke, waiting…for anything. He had been waiting for what felt like hours now. There was still no word. His head was pounding and he closed his eyes momentarily. He swallowed hard as his mind kept flashing back to the store, finding Brooke laying on the floor. He tried to desperately to shake the thoughts out of his head and think of something else, anything else.

"Nathan…" a shaky voice came from behind him. He turned around to see Peyton and Haley. He stood up and walked towards them. He was glad they were here. He had immediately called Peyton and knew that she would find a way to gather everyone. The second person he called was Clay, who was currently in New York, to see if he could find the best doctor available to look after Brooke.

"Oh my God, Nathan…" Peyton swallowed hard when she saw the state Nathan was in. He looked completely distraught with his eyes red and empty and his skin pale, making the dark circles under his eyes more prominent. His shirt and jeans were heavily stained with blood. Brooke's blood. The sight of the blood sent chills down her spine.

"What happened?" asked Haley, tears filling her eyes as she knew it was bad, really bad. She and Peyton had been working at the studio when Nathan had called, his voice frantic and scared.

"I don't know…" Nathan said, fighting back his tears.

"I went to the store when she didn't come home for dinner and found her on the floor. There was so much blood…and her face…she was unconscious when I found her. She came to momentarily but then…" Nathan trailed off, unable to continue, still clearly in shock.

"No, no. I can't lose her. I can't!" Peyton said as her lip quivered. She refused to believe this happened to Brooke. She wouldn't accept it. She had to call Rachel and Jake. They needed to be here. "I'm going to call Jake and Rachel."

"Ok, we'll go sit down. Did the doctor's say anything?" asked Haley as they walked over to the seating area, fighting back her own tears.

"Not yet." Nathan despondently. He rubbed his throbbing temple with his hand. He felt Haley reach over and squeezed his free hand tightly.

"She's going to be ok, Nathan. It's Brooke, she's the strongest person I know." Haley said confidently. "She has to be."

"Mr. Scott?" came a woman's voice. Nathan shot his head up and saw the doctor walking down the hallway towards them. He immediately stood and took a long stride towards the doctor with Haley close behind.

"That's me." said Nathan.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Meyers, the attending surgeon. Brooke's condition is quite serious right now. It appears she has some internal bleeding and the most important thing is to stop it." Dr. Meyer said to Nathan and Haley.

Haley took a deep breath and swallowed hard, nodding her head. She immediately wrapped her arms around Nathan in hopes to provide him with any sort of comfort though she knew how little the gesture would help at this point. Still she held on tightly.

Nathan was unable to speak, he would have fallen back onto his chair if Haley hadn't been hanging on to him. He was in total shock. Dr. Meyer walked up to Nathan with a sympathetic look on her face. She could see how much pain he was in and could tell he loved her very much.

Peyton, Jake and Rachel came up behind Nathan and Haley, in time to hear Dr. Meyer discuss Brooke's condition. Peyton immediately grabbed Jake and Rachel's hands, holding them tightly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott, I know this is very difficult to hear. But there's more, aside from the internal bleeding, Brooke has suffered a concussion, as well as multiple contusions and lacerations on her face and body. We are prepping her for surgery now." continued Dr. Meyer.

"Surgery?" Nathan's head shot up. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. None of this felt real. It couldn't have been, he prayed he was just having a nightmare and at any moment he would wake up with Brooke in his arms. It was like he could almost smell the fruity scent of her shampoo in his nostrils. But he knew this was no dream. He was in a living nightmare.

Rachel inhaled a sharp breath, blinking away her tears. She knew she had to be strong for Nathan and Peyton right now. She knew she had to be strong for Brooke too. She came up beside Nathan, placing her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. He looked up at her with tired, worried eyes and she nodded at him, indicating that everything was going to be ok. She turned to Jake and reached for the bag of clothing that Peyton had asked them to bring for Nathan.

"Yes, but I am confident that we will stop the bleeding and that Brooke will make a full recovery." Dr. Meyer reassured Nathan. She sympathised with the young man, seeing how torn up he was upon hearing the state of his girlfriend.

Nathan nodded, still reeling from all the information that he just received.

"Thank you Dr. Meyer." Haley spoke up.

"I will update you as soon as we're done. Hang in there, she's going to be just fine." the doctor said confidently before turning around and disappearing down the hallway.

The group of friends stood in silence for a moment, each absorbing the information.

"I'm going to get us some coffee and food. I know we all probably haven't eaten yet and we'll need to keep our energy for when Brooke wakes up." Haley said, she couldn't stand waiting there anymore she had to do something, anything that she thought might help the slightest bit.

"I'll come with you. There's no way you can carry all that by yourself." offered Jake. He kissed Peyton on the temple as she nodded at him.

Rachel, Peyton and Nathan walked back over to the chairs and took a seat. Rachel and Peyton exchanged concerned looks back and forth as they watched Nathan.

"How are you doing Nathan?" asked Peyton gently, reaching and touching his hand.

"How am I doing? Are you kidding me, Peyton? How the hell do you think I feel? Like shit!" Nathan burst out angrily, jerking his hand away from her.

"Hey! You do not get to speak to her like that, we are all worried about Brooke, not just you." Rachel spoke sharply coming to Peyton's defence.

"It's ok, Rachel." Peyton said, understanding Nathan's frustrations.

"No, it's not actually. Is this how you think Brooke would want us to be acting right now? Because I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want you speaking to her best friend like that Nathan, especially since she's trying to help." Rachel said crossing her arms and glaring at Nathan. Rachel knew for a fact that Brooke would not like Nathan's attitude at the moment and she sure as hell was going to tell him that.

"Rachel's right. I'm sorry Peyton." apologized Nathan sincerely. He knew Peyton meant well, it's just that he was consumed with worry and his nerves were shot. He looked at her tiredly. "I just keep thinking if only I went to check on her sooner. She was 45 minutes late and she wasn't answering the phone. I should have known, even though we've been distant, she always answered the phone or told me if she was running late."

Nathan finally broke down, letting his tears fall freely. He knew he could've prevented this, he should've been there for her. He should've known she wasn't just avoiding him, especially not after the conversation they had on the phone when he was at the grocery store, she was finally going to let him in on what was bothering her… they were finally going to break the distance that had taken over this week.

Peyton slid to the floor, kneeling in front of Nathan and wrapping her arms around him, her own tears staining her face.

"No, Nathan, this is not your fault. Do you hear me?" Peyton said sternly through her tears, searching his bloodshot eyes. "There was no way you could've known. She wouldn't want you doing this to yourself."

"It's bad Peyton, it's really bad. You didn't see her…I don't know what I'd do if anything happens to her." Nathan swallowed hard.

Peyton could see the pain and guilt that clouded his eyes and her heart went out to him. She couldn't imagine finding her best friend in that state. She just nodded and held him tight. She glanced up at Rachel for help and saw her wipe away her own tears. Rachel took a deep breath and a moment to gather herself before nodding at Pryton and sat down beside Nathan.

"Brooke is going to be fine." Rachel said confidently.

When Nathan didn't respond, she took his face in her hands and turned him to her.

"Do you hear me Nathan? She is going to be just fine. Ok?" Rachel said looking directly into his eyes. She knew she had to stay strong for her friend and she was trying to will her strength into Nathan.

Nathan took a deep breath and nodded.

"She's Brooke Fucking Davis, she's gonna get through this. If she saw us like this, she would not be pleased." continued Rachel bravely. But she knew her words rang true, if anyone would survive this it was Brooke. She honestly believed that.

Nathan stared silently at Rachel for a moment, letting her words set in. After a few moments, he believed her. Of course Brooke would get through this, he thought to himself. He nodded confidently at Rachel and smiled, feeling a surge of strength flow through his body.

"You're right Rachel. She is going to ok. We just have to stay positive." Nathan agreed. He smiled gratefully at Rachel and Peyton, who nodded her head through her tears. They all needed to be there for each other right now and they all needed to there for Brooke when she came to. Even though he knew Brooke was strong, she was going to need their strength. He was going to be strong for her.

"And there's no way that I'm going to let you see her looking like that." Rachel said, picking up the bag of Jakes clothes. "Here, Jake brought you some clothes, why don't you go get changed and cleaned up? At least you'll be halfway decent when you see her."

"Only halfway?" inquired Nathan, taking the bag from Rachel.

"Yeah, well Jagielski doesn't really have the best taste in clothes. I swear that man gets dressed in the dark sometimes!" shrugged Rachel with a smirk.

The comment garnered a much needed laugh from Nathan and Peyton. They were both grateful to Rachel for holding it all together for everyone. Neither one of them could imagine how out of hands things would've gotten if Rachel wasn't here to straighten them out.

"Thanks Rachel. For everything." Nathan said genuinely, hugging the redhead, before heading to the bathroom to change.

* * *

"Thanks." said Haley as Jake grabbed one of the coffee trays and bag of food from the counter.

Haley was putting her wallet back into her purse when she noticed her phone was flashing. She picked it up and noticed she had a couple missed calls and text messages from Lindsay. She had forgotten that she was suppose to go over to Lindsay and Lucas' after her studio session that night. In midst of everything, she didn't get a chance to call and cancel.

"Shit." Haley said quietly looking at her phone.

"Something wrong Haley?" asked Jake looking concerned.

"I forgot that I was suppose to meet Lindsay tonight." Haley sighed. "But I don't really want to call her and tell her about Brooke because she'll tell Lucas and well…"

"Lucas is the last thing we need to deal with right now." Jake muttered. He knew if Lucas found out, he would come to the hospital and that was the last thing that he wanted. He knew that Brooke wouldn't want him there.

"Sorry Hales, I know he's your best friend but Brooke is one of my best friends and I know she wouldn't want him here. I think she made that clear the last time they saw each other at Karen's." Jake said.

Haley blinked. Jake didn't know, she realized. Then she wondered who Brooke had told about Lucas stopping by her house. Then it hit her again, Brooke never told anyone about her last conversation with Lucas. She wouldn't have been acting that way if she had told someone. Haley knew that Peyton and Rachel would've talked some sense into her. She debated whether or not to tell him when her phone started flashing again.

"You should answer that." Jake said. "They might be getting worried. Just don't say anything about Brooke."

"Hi Lindsay." Haley answered nodding at Jake. "Yeah, there was an emergency, a friend of mine was hospitalized, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, it's been crazy….Thanks, I will. Good night."

After Haley got off the phone, Jake and Haley headed towards the elevator back to the waiting room. Haley took a deep breath, the impact of what the doctor said about Brooke's condition finally sinking in. Now that the shock has wore off, worry consumed her. She started thinking about complications that could arise during surgery, how Brooke's psychological state would be after she recovered physically. She tried to push those thoughts aside and stay positive, but she wasn't going to kid herself. Haley knew that even if Brooke made a full physical recovery, the emotion scars could be even more damaging.

"She's going to be ok, Haley." Jake said firmly as he saw the worry written all over Haley's face.

"I know. I just can't stop worrying about her. This is going to be hard for her." started Haley.

"And we are all going to be there for her when she needs us." Jake replied. He knew that Brooke had a tendency to keep her pain and insecurities to herself but he was determined not to let her pain consume her.

"She's not going to make it easy for us, you do know that right?" Haley said. She thought about how not Jake, Peyton or possibly even Rachel knew about her conversation with Lucas. She wondered again if she should tell Jake what happened but decided against it, it wouldn't change anything at the moment.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from her." smiled Jake, thinking about his feisty friend.

The elevator door opened and Jake and Haley walked to over to the waiting area. They handed off the food and coffee to Peyton and Rachel. Jake was about to ask about Nathan when he came around the corner wearing the clothes that he had brought him. Jake had to smile a little as his shirt was just a touch too tight for him, ok, it was way too tight on him.

"What?" asked Nathan as he picked up one of the coffees and a muffin from Jake and Haley.

"Nothing." smiled Jake looking away. He made eye contact with Peyton and Haley as they tried not to laugh.

"I know it's a little tight." admitted Nathan, rubbing the back of his head, but he quickly put his arm down and grabbed at the hem as the shirt was riding up in the front.

"I can so see your nipples!" burst out Rachel. She let out a light laugh and soon everyone joined in.

Nathan just shook his head and took a bite out of his muffin. He went to the bathroom, washed his face and changed out of the bloody clothes. He surprisingly felt a lot better and much more confident that Brooke would be ok. He had to believe in Dr. Meyers, in what Rachel said and most of all he had to believe in Brooke. He knew she would fight.

"Mr. Scott." Dr. Meyer said, approaching the crowd with a smile on her face.

"How is she Dr. Meyers?" asked Nathan hopefully, noting that the smile on her face must mean something good.

"Brooke's doing great. We were able to find the source of the bleeding almost immediately and were successful in stopping it, therefore, preventing any serious or permanent damage. Brooke's a healthy young woman, I'm very optimistic that she will recover from this quickly. She showed an immediate positive response to the surgery, her vitals are already much better." smiled Dr. Meyers.

Nathan let out a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding and a smile spread across his face as he turned to face a blurry eyed Rachel. He grabbed her and hugged her tight. He closed his eyes as he felt Rachel nodding into his chest, her happy tears soaking through his shirt. Relief overcame him and he felt like he could breathe again. He let her go when he felt someone rub his shoulders and turned to see Haley smiling at him. Jake and Peyton both had big grins on their face. This was what they needed to hear.

"Brooke is out of the woods now, but she still has a long recovery ahead of her." continued Dr. Meyer. "She will need to be monitored for a week in the hospital because of the surgery and concussion. Physically, she's expected to make a full recovery but I knew from experience that what happened to her will be hard to deal with emotionally. I have referred Brooke's file to a psychologist, Dr. Bradford. I strongly suggest that she should seek some form of therapy. I think it would be a good idea for her to speak to someone about what happened. I already know that Brooke has an amazing support system and the therapy will only help."

"Thank you Dr. Meyers." Nathan said gratefully, reaching out to shake the doctor's hand. "Thank you for everything."

"You don't have to thank me. She was fighting just as hard as we were for her. She's still in recovery but it won't be long until you can see her. Now don't be alarmed when you see her. Brooke looks worse for wear but remember she is on the mend and-" Dr. Meyer started.

"Brooke?! Did something happen to her?" a voice came from behind the group of friends.

They all turned as they recognized the voice. Lucas, the brooding blonde stood in the waiting room of the hallway looking like a deer caught in headlights. He swallowed hard, Brooke, he thought to himself. Brooke was the friend that Haley was visiting in the hospital. He couldn't believe that Haley didn't tell him. He blinked and stared hard at Haley.

"Brooke was the emergency?" asked Lucas, not taking his eyes off Haley.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Haley asked, genuinely surprised to see him there.

"I was worried about my best friend." Lucas laughed bitterly. "Lindsay said you sounded terrible on the phone and despite our earlier conversation, I came to see if you were ok and if you needed anything. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would she tell you?" Rachel spoke up, coming beside Haley and crossing her arms. "I really don't see how this is any of your concern."

"Luke, let's go outside and talk." suggested Haley, hoping Lucas would go willingly with her. But she knew better than that, he wasn't going anywhere without answers. She could see this turning ugly, especially since she didn't think anyone else knew about Lucas and Brooke's latest chit chat from earlier that week.

"No, Lucas you need to leave. This had nothing to do with you." Nathan cut in, glaring at his half brother. Lucas was the last person he wanted to see right now. The sight of him made his blood boil. Nathan was obviously still upset from Lucas' revelations from the Rivercourt.

Lucas shook his head.

"Not until someone tells me what's going on here. What did the doctor mean when she said Brooke was worse for wear? Was there an accident?" demanded Lucas adamantly. He looked at everyone standing in front of him wordlessly. He couldn't believe no one was telling him anything. He knew that no one is pleased with him at the moment but he genuinely cared about Brooke and felt he had the right to know.

"Either one of you tell me what's going on or I'll find out myself. But either way, I'm not leaving here until I know what happened." declared Lucas, extremely agitated at this point. He searched everyone's eyes and got nothing.

Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"You can stop beating your chest at anytime now. If you honestly think that you're getting anywhere with this, then you're an even bigger idiot than I originally thought. And trust me, my opinion of you was already quite low. So why don't you run home to your girlfriend and let Brooke's friends take care of Brooke." Rachel said sternly, emphasizing the word girlfriend. "FYI, that doesn't include you."

"Luke, man, I think it's best if you left." Jake said gently as he moved towards Lucas.

"I will if someone tells me what the hell is going on." Lucas said angrily.

"You need to leave now Luke. You're not welcome here. Brooke wouldn't want you here." Nathan said in a low growl. It was taking everything in him not to pummel Lucas at that moment, but he knew that this was not the time or place for that and so, he fought hard to keep his emotions in check.

"Come on Lucas, I know you're worried but she's going to be fine." Peyton reasoned. "We all know from your last conversation with Brooke that she made it perfectly clear that she no longer wants anything to do with you."

"But I never meant to hurt her." blurted Lucas to the blonde girl he used to love so dearly, in hopes of getting her to see things his way. "I, I love her and I made a mistake. I know that I never should've told her about you."

"What? What are you talking about? What do I have to do with anything?" asked Peyton, wrinkling her eyebrows in confusion. She exchanged bewildered glances with Rachel who looked just as lost as she did. What is he talking about, she wondered to herself.

"You love her?" snorted Rachel. "Again. That's real rich."

That's when Lucas realized that he said too much. They didn't know. He had figured Nathan would've told everyone by now what happened. Not that it mattered, he thought to himself, what he did to Brooke had nothing to do with his concerns for her now. All he wanted was to make sure his Pretty Girl was ok. Lucas knew he wasn't perfect, especially when it came to Brooke, but he did genuinely love her and he hated himself for constantly hurting her.

"Nothing. Never mind." Lucas muttered.

Rachel eyed him suspiciously.

"What the hell did you do now?" growled Rachel, narrowing her eyes at Lucas. He looked guilty as sin and she wanted to know why.

Lucas swallowed and said nothing.

"You wanna know what he did Rachel?" asked Nathan, glaring at Lucas.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him and nodded.

"He decided that after all this time, he was going to tell Brooke last week why he left her after proposing to her in LA." started Nathan, not taking his eyes off his older brother.

Rachel and Peyton jerked their heads towards Lucas in shock. He stared back at them with a unreadable expression on his face.

"He told her that the reason he left her was because of Peyton. He still loved Peyton. In fact, he told her that he purposely went to LA and used her to get over Peyton." Nathan said looking disgusted. He needed some air, he couldn't even look at Lucas anymore. He walked down the hall to find out how much longer it would be before he could see Brooke.

As soon as the words had left Nathan's lips, Peyton had slapped Lucas across the face. Jake stood there shocked at both what Nathan had said and Peyton slapping Lucas. Sure he expected that from Rachel but not his fiancée.

"How could you?" she asked, her eyes were wild and her nostrils flared in anger. Jake quickly intercepted her as she moved towards Lucas again. "Tell me why you would say that to her."

"Tell me!" she demanded as she struggled in Jakes arms. Lucas, for his part, wisely stayed silent. He continued to stare at the ground, unable to say a word.

"You're fucking ridiculous. You are so lucky that Julian's flight got delayed. " sneered Rachel with pure venom in her voice and her beautiful face contorting in disgust. She walked up to him until they were face to face and poked him in the shoulder. "Get the hell out of here. Now. I won't tell you again."

"Come on Luke, let's get you home. I'll fill you in on the way." tried Haley again. She looked over at Rachel and Peyton. "I'll be back."

They nodded at her. She looked over at Lucas and grabbed his arm as he reluctantly followed her out of the hospital. They started down the hall when Lucas turned around to face Peyton and Rachel once more. Rachel had her arms crossed and Peyton stood with a hand on her hip, both watching to make sure that Lucas was leaving.

"I love her, I really do." he said before turning again and walking out of the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello all! I would like to start off by thanking everyone who has read, reviewed and added my story! Here is Chapter 10, a couple of things are happening in this one so I hope you guys like it! And as always, I'd love to hear from you! The good, the bad, anything you want! Thanks for reading!_

_Kaos2405- thank you very much for reviewing my story! And yes, Lucas is ridiculous in this one, I'm not a huge fan of his, but I'm trying to not be as biased so we'll see what happens with him later on and YES!…I completely agree with you that Haley need Clay!! I'm glad you think so too, I wasn't sure how people would feel about that one! Hope you like Chapter 10!_

_Bdavisrulz- hey, hope you're doing well!! As always thanks for reviewing! I absolutely love hearing from you! I'm really glad that you liked how the last chapter turned out. And don't you worry, I think at this point Nathan's so fed up with Lucas that if he even comes near Brooke, he'd have more than words to say to him, but I don't know where it's gonna go just yet, I don't really want to make Lucas a big focal point in the next few chapters, more about Brooke's recovery. But who knows! I always have intent to do stuff and then I start writing and end up somewhere completely different! Lol. Anyways, I'm ranting but hope you like this one!_

_Dizzy0305- hello! Thank you for reviewing this story! Hahaha, I'm glad that you liked the confrontation with Lucas. I was trying not to take it too far, they were in a hospital after all! Lol, I wasn't sure how people would take that one so I'm really glad to hear that you liked it. Sometimes my anti Lucas gets the best of me! Hahaha, yeah he won't be a big part of Brooke's life, don't you worry about that one! Please let me know what you think of chapter 10, I'd love to hear from you and any suggestions you may have!_

_Sobreyra274- Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! I'm glad you liked it! Again, I wasn't sure how well the last chapter would be received, so here it is, the next chapter, let me know what you think!! _

_Love me some Julian- Hi! Thanks again for the review! Hope all is well on your end, lol, I know, I know, I'm making Lucas look like a huge bum…but I attempted to explain his point of view a bit in this chapter but I don't know how well it turned out as it's hard for my to be sympathetic towards his character! Let me know how you think I did…I mean, he doesn't maliciously go out to hurt people but he just does. Also I like that you like that he got slapped! You know I'm always so nervous about posting up chapters because I never have a clear path of things and always wonder if it's good or bad. I never know if my writing actually translates into what I want to say. So thank you so much for complimenting my writing! Hope you like this next chapter!! Take care!_

_Boox914- Thank you very much for reviewing the last chapter! I know that there are a lot of people who feel the same way as you do about what I'm doing to Lucas. I just feel like in this story, he has done some terrible things and has essentially gotten away with them and at that point of the story, the truth had finally come out and he deserved some grief over it. It won't always be everyone vs. Lucas, but I feel like he needed so see that there would be consequences for his actions. I don't know if I think he's a terrible person, he's just done some hurtful things unintentionally. I hope that doesn't deter you from reading, so if you get a chance to read Chapter 10, I'd love to hear from you!_

_Nikechucks- thank you for reading and reviewing my story!! I am a huge fan of the friendships between Rachel, Peyton and Brooke. And I thought it would be nice to see their friendship extended to Nathan as well. I'm happy that you enjoyed that scene as that one was a really important one to me, for all of those closest to Brooke to come together. I was saying earlier that I know people have mixed feelings about the way I'm treating Lucas in this story, and I'm sure you can tell I'm not a huge fan of that character by now, so I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm trying not to be so against him, so I thought I'd try something different and write something from his point of view. As a writer, you gotta try new stuff even if you don't necessarily like the character so let me know what you think of it! Be honest! Lol, if it's bad, just say so! Anyhow, thank you again for the review!! Take care! _

_Leni _

Chapter 10:

"Lucas." Haley said gently. She walked with him to his car.

"Haley, what happened to her?" Lucas pleaded to his best friend. They stopped in front of his car.

"She was attacked in her store. She didn't come home for dinner and Nathan assumed that she was working late and when she wasn't answering her phone he decided to go down…" Haley paused momentarily, taking a breath. It gave her chills just talking about what happened to her friend. "And then he found her lying on the ground unconscious."

Lucas looked shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Brooke was attacked in her store, she was unconscious when Nathan found her. The words kept repeating over and over in his head. He suddenly felt nauseas. How could this happen, he wondered to himself.

"Lucas…" started Haley.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Lucas glaring at his best friend.

"It really wasn't my place to tell you. I was with Peyton in the studio when Nathan called her." explained Haley. "Honestly, do you really think Brooke would've wanted you there?"

"I expected that from Nathan, Peyton and Rachel but not you. You're my best friend." Lucas said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" yelled Haley. "Look, I am your best friend and I love you. You know that. Don't you dare accuse me of anything else. But your previous actions have consequences. And at some point you are going to have to take responsibility for those actions."

Lucas looked over at Haley defeated. He knew she was right. He had never meant to hurt Peyton or Brooke but he had. It all started in high school, he had always been in love with Peyton, for as long as he could remember. But then, her spunky best friend came into his life and everything changed at that moment. It changed the course of both their lives forever.

With Brooke, everything was so exciting and there was never a dull moment in their relationship. She was a breath of fresh air and completely different than what one would expect of her. Yes, she was confident and a bitch but underneath at all, she was caring and desired to be loved. And Lucas was lucky enough to see her for who she really was and he was lucky enough to have her love. Though it had always seemed that Brooke was his second choice, he never felt that way because he did love her. He truly loved her. They were amazing together, Broody and Pretty Girl.

Then there was Peyton. The girl that he had loved all his life. He couldn't fight it…even though he loved Brooke, it was a different type of love that he had for Peyton. He couldn't explain it. They made more sense together, they had more things in common and so he left Brooke. His time with Peyton was unforgettable but short lived as he still had Brooke on his mind. And when he was with Brooke, he could never fully let go of Peyton. Thus, the triangle began. The truth was he did love both girls in different ways. But he knew in midst of his indecision, he broke both their hearts and ruined a lifelong friendship in the process, which was thankfully repaired.

"I know Hales." Lucas said, knowing that Haley was right.

"What are you thinking Luke? What about Lindsay?" asked Haley.

"I love Lindsay. I do." started Lucas. With everything that had gone on, he had forgotten about Lindsay. He felt horrible, he knew it wasn't fair to her. But he couldn't get Brooke out of his mind.

"I don't understand Luke, I mean, you were so happy with Lindsay. What happened?" wondered Haley, searching her best friends eyes for an answer. She knew Lucas, she knew he would never intentionally hurt anyone and that his heart was always in the right place.

"I don't know. I can't explain it. I felt terrible about the way things ended with Brooke. I just left her without explanation." sighed Lucas, he looked at Haley before continuing. "I didn't leave her because I didn't love her, it wouldn't have been fair because I still had feelings for Peyton. I know how hurt she must've been and when I saw her, all those old feelings came back. But she looked so hurt and angry, I just want her to be happy. I just thought back to the day I left her. I wanted to finally save her, like I promised."

"Oh Luke. She is happy, she's happy with Nathan. Anyone who can breathe knows she's happy with Nathan. You don't get to be the one that saves her anymore. I don't know if you've noticed, but this Brooke Davis isn't the same as the one from a few years ago. She doesn't need you to save her." Haley gently said. She knew Lucas would forever have a hero complex and she really shouldn't have been surprised, but she wasn't about to let him ruin things with Lindsay.

"I still love her." Lucas said defiantly.

"Do you? I mean, you don't even know her anymore Lucas. A lot of things have changed over the years. She's not the same person she was in high school and I don't think she's the same person you left a few years ago either." stated Haley. "Don't let these pseudo feelings you have ruin things with Lindsay. You love her and she loves you. Don't throw that away."

Lucas took a deep breath. He knew what Haley was saying made sense. How could he love someone he no longer knew. He thought about Lindsay, she was wonderful, beautiful and smart. And he did love her, the moment he met her, he knew she would be important. He suddenly had a moment of clarity. Though he had heard what Haley had said before, it finally sunk in. He no longer knew Brooke anymore, she wasn't the girl he once loved. She hasn't been for a long time. That spot belonged to Lindsay now.

"You're right Haley." said Lucas, as the realization hit him.

Then his mind wandered to his brother. He wished he could be there for Nathan. As much as he was worried about Brooke, he couldn't imagine how Nathan was feeling right now, especially since he was the one that found her. He felt terrible that he had alienated himself from his brother.

"I told Nathan everything today. The proposal, how I left her…and how I still loved her." admitted Lucas. "He's pretty upset, huh?"

Haley smiled sympathetically and rubbed Lucas' arm.

"Well, you told him you were in love with his girlfriend." smirked Haley. "You know Nathan, yeah, he's upset right now but he's your brother, he loves you. Things will work out."

"Thanks Hales." smiled Lucas.

"But I would watch out for Rachel if I were you though." suggested Haley.

Lucas laughed and nodded. He took a final look back towards the hospital and opened the car door.

"You should get back in there. And I need to go home to Lindsay. Just let me know when you hear anything." said Lucas, looking up at Haley as he started the car.

"Ok." smiled Haley. She watched as he pulled out of the parking lot and out of the hospital. She sighed to herself and crossed her arms. She hoped that she had gotten through to Lucas. She took one final deep breath before walking back into the hospital.

* * *

Nathan sat quietly as he watched Brooke laying in her hospital bed. She still hadn't woken up from her surgery yet, but that was expected as they had sedated her so she could get some rest. He reached over and held her hand in his. He let out a relieved breath at the warmth that the touch brought, recalling how cold she was hours earlier. He gently kissed her hand, making sure not to disturb the iv in her arm. He looked down at Brooke, both her eyes were swollen and black, the cut on her lip was so deep it had to be stitched and was quite puffy as well, a bandage covered her forehead and there were handprints prominent around her neck. He didn't allow his mind to wonder what her body looked like under the hospital gown. Nathan will never forget how grateful he was when her rape kit came back negative, it was one of the main reasons that kept him from going crazy.

He moved his chair closer to her. He had not left her side since he had given his statement to the police. He made a vow not to leave her until she got out of the hospital. Clay had arranged for Nathan to take a indefinite leave from the team so he could be there for Brooke. Nathan couldn't believe the support from Clay and from the entire Bobcats organization.

"Hey babe, you gave us quite a scare back there." Nathan said, feeling a lump creep up his throat. He hated seeing her like this. "The doctors have said that you're going to be ok, but you're gonna have to take it easy for the next little while so you can recover. Well, they don't know you like I do, I know you can 't sit still for long and I can stay with you, as long as you need me. You're going to be so sick of me. So you get all the rest you need and I'll be here when you wake up. I love you so much."

He sighed as Brooke didn't respond as he reached out and moved some of her hair aside before continuing.

"We could sit in bed and watch movies all day and I can make you breakfast in bed, whatever you want to do, we'll do it. I'll even bring my Nintendo over and we can play Super Mario, but don't think I'll go easy on you Davis, those dimples aren't gonna get you anywhere this time." laughed Nathan as his mind wandered to the memory of Brooke discovering he still had a original Nintendo that functioned.

"_Oh my God!" shrieked Brooke, almost choking on her water._

"_What? What happened?" asked Nathan alarmed as he quickly made his way to the living room._

"_You have an original Nintendo and you didn't tell me!" Brooke said accusingly as she gave him a bewildered look and pointing at the light grey console in front of his tv._

"_Jeez Davis, is that what all the commotion was about?" laughed Nathan._

"_Uh, yeah! I love Nintendo! Duh!" said Brooke, stating the obvious. "Does it work?"_

"_Of course it works! Why would I have it if it doesn't work?" scoffed Nathan._

"_Well, what games do you have Hot Shot?" asked Brooke, searching the entertainment center for the games._

_Nathan walked over and moved aside his X Box games to reveal what must've been 15 different games, all of them in working order, which was something he was quite proud of possessing._

"_You have all the Super Mario games!" gasped Brooke excitedly. She had immediately rushed over and started looking over his collection of games. She reached and took out Super Mario 3. "Ok, we have to play this!"_

"_Yeah, how about after dinner? I was just about to make us something remember?" Nathan asked smiling at how amused his girlfriend was. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement and her dimples out in full force from the huge smile on her face._

"_Pfft! Forget that! Neither one of us can cook anyway! Can't we order pizza instead? Then we can play while we wait for it!" pleaded Brooke._

_Though she wasn't really asking as she was already putting the game in the console and turning the tv on before Nathan could say anything. He just laughed and shook his head at her._

"_I suppose we could. I'll go call for delivery." smirked Nathan as he went to find the phonebook. _

"_Oh and grab the beer from the fridge!" yelled Brooke._

"_Yep!" laughed Nathan._

"_Thanks baby, love you!" responded Brooke, already settling in on the couch and starting the game._

_An hour and half later, after finishing their pizza and beer, they were at World 6 and Brooke only had 2 lives left while Nathan had 17. Brooke, who was clearly unhappy about the current situation decided that she would click on top of Nathan's Mario and try to steal the two stars he had collected in hopes of gaining 5 lives as she only had one star. He was slightly taken aback at how competitive and aggressive Brooke was. It kinda turned him on._

"_Hey! You're cheating!" laughed Nathan when he realized what Brooke was doing. He quickly picked up his contoller he had set down since it was Brooke's turn to play the next level and attempted to beat her to the exposed star. _

_Brooke laughed triumphantly as she reached the star before him and stuck her tongue out at Nathan._

"_No it's not! If it was, why would they let you do it in the game?" she asked laughing and dodging one of the porcupine that had come out of one of the tunnels._

"_It's still cheating! You're trying to steal all my stars!" said Nathan, as he tried to pounce on Brooke's Luigi in hopes of freeing one of his stars from her possession._

"_But I only have two lives left." pouted Brooke as she leaned closer to Nathan. She looked up at him with a pleading smile, exposing her dimples._

"_Fine." caved Nathan, unable to resist how utterly adorable his girlfriend was. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll let you keep the star you stole from me but you have to get the last star yourself. You can even have the next mushroom house and-"_

_Before he could finish his sentence, Brooke had stolen his last star from him, gained the extra five lives and Nathan got killed by a porcupine._

"_Yes!" exclaimed Brooke victoriously as she smirked at Nathan._

Nathan shook his head at the fond memory and rested his hand gently on her cheek. He knew he had to be patient but he desperately wanted to see her open her beautiful hazel eyes and to smile that perfectly dimpled smile at him. It scared him to see her so lifeless. Brooke was always so vibrant and full of energy and life. He stood up to rearrange her blanket and pillows so she could be more comfortable. Nathan knew how much Brooke liked her pillows cool. He heard the door opening behind him and saw Rachel walk in.

"How is she?" Rachel asked, walking towards the bed. She took in a sharp breath as she looked at Brooke for the first time. She hadn't expected it to be so bad, though Nathan was trying to prepare her for Brooke's appearance. Rachel shakily place her hands on the railing of the bed as the tears started to flow freely down her cheeks.

"It's ok Rachel, it looks worse than it is." reassured Nathan, wrapping an arm around her. "She's not up yet, but she should be soon."

"Ok." nodded Rachel as she calmed down a little. She had been staying strong the whole night but the sight of seeing her best friend in such a state made her come undone. She didn't understand how this could've happened to Brooke. She wondered why this happened, and no matter what she thought, she couldn't make sense of it. "Do you mind if I have a minute with her?"

Rachel knew she was asking a lot from Nathan, she knew how much Nathan had blamed himself for the attack and she knew that Nathan was very reluctant to leave her side. But still, she wanted some time alone with Brooke, just to talk to her.

"No, of course not." said Nathan. "I'm going to grab a coffee and I'll be back."

He looked down at the redhead watching Brooke. She looked just as worn out and tired as he did. Nathan knew that Rachel was the one that was keeping them going but he knew that she was just as scared as the rest of them were underneath it all.

"Thanks Nate, I won't be long." said Rachel, giving Nathan a little smile.

She sat down in the chair beside the bed and remained silent until she heard the door close when Nathan left. She stared at her best friend and sighed deeply.

"Ok, whore you have to wake up now. I think you've been milking this long enough. I mean come on, even for you this is a little dramatic, besides that hospital gown does nothing for your figure." Rachel said firmly. She knew that the doctors had said that she was going to be ok, but Rachel wasn't going to be satisfied until Brooke opened her eyes. She sniffled as she fought back tears. "Julian even flew all the way to Tree Hill from location for you and Nathan has vowed to be by your side until you feel better. I think you get where I'm going with this, so it's time to wake up."

She stared down at her unconscious friend who was still unresponsive, so she decided to continue on.

"We're all here waiting for you. Peyton, Jake, Julian and Haley, they're all outside, no one has left your side. You know who else is even here? Clay, Nathan's hot agent. I totally think he'd be perfect for Haley, so when you get outta here we're gonna have to hatch a plan to make it happen. I think they should be each other's dates for Jeyton's wedding. But we'll work out the details when you get up." smiled Rachel, staring at Brooke in hopes she might wake up. She knew that Brooke would love the idea of Haley and Clay. She decided she would continue talking to Brooke until Nathan got back.

"And you'll never guess who came busting in here like he was somebody. That's right, loser Scott. Honestly I will never get what you and Peyton saw in him. But don't worry, Nathan and Peyton handled him pretty well. Peyton even slapped him!" laughed Rachel. "I know, shocking right? That's something you expected me to do."

Then Rachel became serious for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me that Lucas came to talk to you? As the role of best friend you suck. You're suppose to tell us these things and don't even think about lying to me and telling me you told Peyton because I know you didn't. Lucas busted himself by admitting it in the middle of his outburst in the hallway. You should've seen him in all his glory. God the guy is so ridiculous!" continued Rachel. "But the point is, you should've told me. Instead, you go all emo, high school Peyton-like on us. And trust me, that's not a good look on you. So when you wake up, we have a lot to talk about."

There was knock on the door and Rachel turned her head to see Peyton come in. Rachel smiled at her and waved her in.

"Hey." Rachel greeted.

"Hey." said Peyton. "Nathan's outside talking to everyone so I decided to come sneak in here for a minute."

Rachel nodded and stood from the chair, allowing Peyton to sit down.

"I'll get outta here so you guys can have some time. But before I go, what do you think of Haley and Clay?" asked Rachel, arching an eyebrow.

"I love it." Peyton responded widening her eyes at Rachel. She smiled at the thought. Clay seemed like a really good guy and they definitely seemed to be comfortable around each other.

"Good. Ok slut, when you wake up, we are going to make this happen." Rachel stated before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Clay, thanks man, for organizing everything with the team for me. I just can't leave Brooke right now." Nathan said to his agent. He had come out of Brooke's room to find Clay standing with Julian, Jake and Haley. He was grateful that Clay had taken the first flight into Charlotte to come and support Nathan. Clay was Nathan's first and only agent and over the years, he became one of Nathan's best friends as well. Clay always had Nathan's best interests at heart and was there for him through all the good and the bad, from the day Clay discovered him at one of Duke's games to the day Haley and Nathan divorced and of course the day Nathan got drafted. For Nathan's part, he was there for Clay's wedding, to the day he lost his wife Sara and the day he decided he wouldn't let her die in vain and finally took charge of his life again. And because of everything they had been through together, they were the closest of friends.

"No problem, it's the least I can do. How is she?" asked Clay concerned. In the short few months that he had known Brooke, he really grew to like her. They had gotten to know each other a lot better during the Bobcats home games, as they always sat with each other in the stands. Or from the numerous spontaneous phone calls from Brooke asking if they could arrange surprises for Nathan. He had never met a woman who had it all together the way she did. Sure, she could be a little crazy and was a workaholic but she was caring, funny and smart. And most importantly, she made Nathan happy.

"She's not awake yet, but Rachel and Peyton are in with her right now. I've been talking to her, though I don't know if she can hear me because of the sedatives but I don't think it'd hurt just in case she could hear me. She's going to be ok." Nathan said confidently.

"Good, that's what I expected. It's Brooke after all, before you know it she'll be pissing off fans during road games with her screaming and obnoxiously oversized finger foam in no time!" grinned Clay.

His comment earned a laugh from everyone. They had all at one point or another seen footage of Brooke on ESPN's basketball highlights or better yet, live during the actual games, wearing Nathan's jersey and just being Brooke. Loud, obnoxious, trash talking, the whole bit. The Charlotte fans loved it, she's been voted Fan of the Week, probably about a dozen times now.

"Remember that time she got into it with the ref?" laughed Julian. He thought back to one of the games that he and Brooke attended in LA, where the referee made a bad call against the Bobcats, well according to Brooke it was anyway. There they were, sitting courtside and Brooke stands up and starts yelling at the refs. The girl had a mouth like a sailor when she wanted to. It was actually quite funny to watch.

"0 % effectiveness, 100 % hilarity." snorted Jake. He had heard about Brooke's crazy antics from his team mates later that evening.

"Oh my God, I thought she was going to get kicked out of the arena!" giggled Haley as recalled watching the highlights after Rachel had called her and told her to watch ESPN immediately.

"I thought she'd get Nathan kicked out of the game." smiled Clay, he remembered how he almost had a heart attack when Nathan started approaching the ref and Brooke in hopes to diffuse the situation.

"She dropped that finger foam so fast and before I knew it she was completely in his face!" Julian grinned, shaking his head. "He looked pretty scared at one point."

"Her voice was so raspy after that game. I think she had like 4 cups of tea that night." Nathan chuckled at the memory. Brooke had been so riled up about the ref and couldn't stop talking about it all night. Nathan had just listened in awe as that was the moment he realized that Brooke wasn't at all the game just for him but somewhere along the way she became a true basketball fan.

They all stood silent for a moment, each lost in a their own memories with Brooke. It was when Rachel approached them that brought them all back to reality.

"How are you doing babe?" asked Julian, wrapping his arm around Rachel and kissing her hair.

"Good." replied Rachel optimistically. "I told her she needed to wake her ass up ASAP!"

"She will awake soon. Just need some time for the sedatives to wear off. Where's Peyton?" asked Nathan.

"I thought they could use some time to talk." said Rachel.

Nathan nodded. He looked at everyone around him, grateful that they were all here to support Brooke. It brought a smile to his face knowing how much everyone loved her.

"I think I'm going to head down to the gift shop and get her some flowers." said Julian.

"I'll come with you, I think we need another Starbucks run." said Rachel, noticing how tired everyone looked.

One by one, everyone nodded. They knew it was still going to be a long night and none of them were thinking of going home until Brooke woke up and they knew for sure that she was alright.

* * *

"Hey B. Davis." Peyton said softly to her frail looking friend. Her hands shook as she clamped them together in her lap. She put on a brave smile before speaking again.

"You know how much I hate hospitals, so you need to wake up soon ok? I'm so sorry that this happened to you and I need you to promise me that you wont push me away, that you won't push any of us away. We are all going to be here for you, always. Don't ever forget that." she said waiting for any sort of response from Brooke.

She sighed and just sat silently for a few minutes, reaching out and holding Brooke's hand.

"I suppose you've already heard that I slapped Lucas. I'm gonna go ahead and assume Rach told you. Girl's always been a loud mouth." smirked Peyton, squeezing Brooke's hand slightly. "I wish you had come to me about Lucas. We've always had a soft spot for him haven't we? But you know what, it doesn't matter what Lucas says anymore, he doesn't matter. He hasn't mattered since the day Nathan came into your life again. That man loves you Brooke, he loves you so much and that's all that should matter now. You should've seen him, he was frantic with worry about you. I've never seen him like that before. He's been here the entire time, he even got Clay to notify the team that he's taking an indefinite leave until you're better. So you need to fight, not just for you but for him ok? I honestly don't know what would happen to him if you don't get through this. Because he needs you just as much as you need him right now."

Peyton squeezed Brooke's hand even tighter now, hoping for a response. She sighed as she got nothing in return. So she just lowered her head onto the railing and waited silently for Brooke to come to.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. Nathan opened the door slightly and walked in when there was no response. He saw Peyton asleep by Brooke's hand. He walked over to her and gently woke her up.

"Peyton, wake up." Nathan whispered as he gently shook the blonde's shoulders. "You're going to get a sore neck sleeping like that."

"Hmm…" Peyton said groggily as she woke up. "Sorry Nate, I must've fallen asleep."

"Don't worry about it. I have all the time in the world to hog her to myself when she gets out of here." smiled Nathan.

"Not if I can help it, she's my maid of honour you know." smirked Peyton as she got up and pushed Nathan in the arm. "I'm gonna get out of here and let you have some time with her."

"Thanks Peyton." said Nathan as he now took over the seat Peyton was sitting in. He took a deep breath and once again reached over and took Brooke's small hand in his. He had always loved how small her hands were when encased in his. It made him feel as though he could protect her. His jaw clenched as he once again realized he wasn't there to protect her when she needed him the most. Nathan swallowed hard and pushed those thoughts away. He knew there was no point in focusing on that right now, it wasn't going to change what has already happened. He made a silent vow to always be there for her from here on, and to protect from anything that would hurt her.

He brought her hand to his face, brushing his lips against it and that's when it happened. Her hand twitched suddenly in his. Nathan's eyes widened and he jerked his up towards her face.

Her face contorted in discomfort as her eyes slowly opened. It took Brooke a moment to adjust her eyes to the light and to visualize everything as she was only able to open them slightly due to the swelling. She could hear the iv dripping, smell the disinfectant that was signature to all hospitals but then she felt it. She finally felt the warm sensation of someone, no not just anyone, Nathan holding her hand in his. She slowly turned her head and tears welled up her eyes as she saw him. He looked exhausted, he had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, his hair was in disarray but she had never been more glad to see him in her life.

"Nathan?" she asked, her voice raspy. She tried to swallow but it didn't help as her mouth was dry.

Nathan blinked and for a moment sat frozen, he couldn't believe she was finally awake after all this time. But there she was, the love of his life, she had finally opened her eyes and come back to him. Though she was battered and bruised, she was the still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Then he sprung into action, standing up so he could touch her face.

"Brooke…oh Brooke. I love you, I love you so much." he broke down, leaning his forehead against hers as tears of joy came streaming down his face. He savoured the moment a little longer, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He kissed her gently and pulled away so she could speak.

"I love you too Nate." Brooke responded, feeling his tears on her face and her heart swelling at his words. She had wondered if she would ever hear him say those words to her ever again when she lay unconscious at the store. Brooke looked at his tearstained face and again saw how exhausted he looked. She knew that he must've been so worried about her.

"I'm going to get a doctor. They're going to want to check on you." Nathan said. But Brooke squeezed his hand as he was about to pull away, stopping him instantly.

"Wait." Brooke said softly. "Can you just lay with me for a few minutes first? I need to you to hold me."

He couldn't deny her request and just nodded as he walked to the other side of the hospital bed, lowering the railing so he could climb in without disturbing the side with the iv. Brooke gingerly scooted over, making room Nathan, wincing slightly. He gently climbed in beside her and Brooke snuggled up beside him, laying her head on his chest, inhaling his familiar scent. She immediately relaxed took comfort in hearing the steady beat of his heart and put her hand over it. Nathan placed a hand on the back of head to hold her close as the other one gently rubbed her back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, thankful to finally have her in his arms again.

They lay silent for a few minutes and Nathan had thought Brooke must've fallen asleep again. He was about to get up and get a nurse when she finally said something.

"Babe, why is your shirt so tight?" she asked curiously, playing with the hem of the dark navy shirt. She moved down and traced his exposed stomach with her fingers.

"Oh, ugh, cuz it's Jake's shirt." laughed Nathan. That was not what he expected her to say but then again it was like Brooke to notice something like that even though she had just had major surgery.

"Hmm…good, I thought maybe I had shrunk your clothes again." she yawned. Sleepiness overcame her again as she closed her eyes, starting to drift off. "Don't go get anyone yet, I just want to be here with you a little longer ok?"

"Ok." nodded Nathan, kissing the top of her head. Before he knew it, his own eyes were drooping closed and he relaxed into a light sleep as well.

Brooke and Nathan were both asleep when Julian and Rachel brought the flowers from the gift shop in. Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes as she realized her best friend had woken up judging by the way she was curled up against Nathan. Rachel felt Julian wrap his arm around her as they quietly walked over and placed the flowers on the counter. They both knew they should notify the doctor but silently decided to give Brooke and Nathan a few more minutes before doing so. They quietly walked out of Brooke's room to share the news with the rest of their friends. They both knew that Brooke would be ok now.


End file.
